Balto: Zombie Apocalypse
by CaptainROFL737
Summary: Dogs can drive and shoot in this story, so it's pretty unrealistic... There is a mysterious green rain that invades Alaska. It causes anyone who makes contact with it to turn into a zombie. Kodi, his brothers Dingo and Yukon, and his sisters Saba and Nunivat all survive. They now have to find Aleu, and flee zombie infected Alaska. I go by days instead of chapters. Language as well
1. Intro

**So, basically a zombie apocalypse. The five of Balto's pups that are still in Nome are pretty much the only survivors. Why? 'Cause they're that bad ass! By the way, Dingo and Saba are both confirmed names for the pups. Yukon and Nunivat are names used to fill in for the other two unnamed pups.**

**Intro: **

So this takes place just after Balto 3. I just want to clarify which pup is which. Kodi, the obvious one, Aleu, another obvious one, Dingo, the one that has the furline just like Aleu, but red like the rest, Yukon, the one who's furline is completely different from the rest, Saba, the one who's furline is like Kodi, but just with blue eyes, then Nunivat, the one who looks like Kodi, but as they grew up, puberty hit Kodi hard.

Most of Nome's population spent their time outside. Almost all the sled dogs lived outside. Or at least in the boiler room. There weren't anywhere near as many sled teams as there used to be. None needed except for mail. All the sled dogs from back when the diphtheria broke out gradually retired. Oh yeah, so… dogs can drive, and technology is ahead a little bit. Just the cars and guns though. Nothing else.

Kodi, Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph spend their time in the boiler room. The other sled dogs were usually with their owners. The four just had an amazing time talking and playing around. They were all amazing friends. Ralph had a big crush on Dusty. What neither of them knew was Kirby and Kodi had a crush on each other.

Thing is there, Kirby had no idea Kodi liked him, and Kodi had no idea Kirby liked him. So… it's hard enough asking a girl out, but asking another dude that you're almost sure isn't gay out just makes it overwhelmingly awkward. So basically, neither of them wanted to say anything to each other.

Aleu got mad at Balto and ran off. If you saw Balto 2 you know. She stayed with a wolf pack to help guide them to more food. She's doing well, but Balto, Jenna, and her brothers and sisters didn't know how she was doing.

Yukon, for the family he was adopted by, was a tough dog. He was their guard dog, though. Kiana, the girl that got him is about 10 now. She's gotten older and less annoying. When Yukon was a pup, she'd always dress him up, and mess around with him. He hated it, but at the same time, he loved it. When he outgrew all that, she still put her own clothes on him. Embarrassed? Yes. Loved? Yes.

Dingo damn near got Kodi's job. The two brothers were real competitive. The boy that picked him up got way too upset when he was gone, so Dingo just stayed. He definitely got pissed, but he loved his boy. He was very protective. The boy was walking him one day, then a predator tried to take him. He kicked Dingo to get him out of the way, but he made sure he would save his boy. That's what he did.

Saba was adopted by a girl with a fairly rich family. This family pretty much babied Saba. She was treated like a queen. She sort of became stuck up, but she hung out with Yukon a lot, who was very humble. That prevented her from being too stuck up. There's not much to say. That describes her.

Nunivat was adopted by a boy named Peyton. He just needed a dog to be happy. His dad walked out, his mom worked two jobs and never had any patience, and he was the youngest of his siblings. His older brother hogged everything and was never nice. His two older sisters either ignored him, or abused him. The only way he communicated with his mom was when she was yelling at the top of her lungs. He was also bullied at school.

She gave him love up until he snapped and had enough. He sent about 4 kids at school home with broken noses, came back from school, suspended, then his oldest sister started beating him. He slammed her down and concussed her, the other sister ran off. His older brother came out to take him down, but his rage was burning, and he beat the crap out of him. When he saw Nunivat, he didn't say a word. He just walked off. She never found where he went. She left that family and just hung with Kodi or Balto.


	2. Pre-Apcocalypse

**Pre- apocalypse:**

Kodi was hanging with Kirby, Ralph, and Dusty. He had no idea Kirby was always looking at him when he was looking away.

"Yukon's truck is lacking brake power bad!" Kodi said.

"What's wrong with it?" Kirby asked almost immediately.

"There's so much air in the lines, if you put the pedal all the way down, it hardly stops. He has to use his e-brake sometimes."

"He has a dually! Why does he have that much air in the most crucial part of any car!?" Dusty asked.

"That's what I'm thinking! All you have to do is loosen up the bleed screw on the caliper! It is a little bit of work to do it on all of the calipers, but still."

"How do you know so much about cars? Mine's rusted already!" Ralph asked.

"Early Tundras rusted really easy. What is yours, a 2001?"

"You're giving me a headache! All this knowledge of cars pouring out!

"Hey, Dusty! I have to show you something!" Ralph said.

"What is it?"

"I have a fun surprise for you! Just come with me and you see…" Ralph's voice faded as the two walked away.

Kirby was really uncomfortable. The two have never been alone together. Kodi pretended to be focused on something to try to avoid the awkwardness.

"I have something to do, so I'll see you later," Kirby said.

Damn it, Kodi! Your chance was right there! Kodi scolded himself. He got up to see what everyone was doing. He went up to Dingo.

"Sup faggot!" Kodi said.

"Hey bitch!" Dingo replied.

Kodi and Dingo loved each other. They were really close.

"Do you know if Yukon got his brakes fixed?"

"What about his brakes?"

"Nothing. How's your boy?"

"He's good. How's sledding?"

"Fun! Get to go to places most dogs here never get to see!"

"You suck! I hope you get attacked by grizzlies."

"I love you too."

Jenna saw two of her pups and went up to them. They were

still talking like best friends.

"Dingo! Don't call your brother that!"

"Yeah! Butthole!"

"Kodi!"

"Mom, we're males! It's how we talk to each other!"

"Sometimes I wonder if the father that raised you is

questionable."

"He never taught us to be like this. He was outcast for half

his life!"

"He taught you how to drive, Kodi. You drive way too crazy!"

"Alue was worse. I wonder how she's doing."

Alue was lying under a tree with her mate. She wasn'tcomfortable with her being the only leader. If she died or gotseparated, who would take over? There was a guy she hadher eye on since the day she started leading them. She got to know him better, and his common sense was the same ashers. She pretty much had the common sense Nava was about ready to take the position of the leader. Hejust didn't trust himself, and he was relieved when Alue camealong.

"Well, this must be the surprise!" Dusty said shocked.

"Sure is!" Ralph said looking down at her.

Kodi owned a Nissan Titan. He has air in the brakes as well,but at least he can stop. The pedal taps the ground. When he let Dingo's girlfriend, Katrina, borrow it, she fried the e-brake, so he has no e-brake either. Dingo owned a Nissan Murano. He talks crap about people's cars, but he makes fun of himself in the end. Kodi was showing off to Dingo. He locked up the brakes even with ABS, slid, shifted to reverse, then backed into an alley-way.

"Dude, teach me this stuff!"

"You can't do it in a Murano! I don't want you to wreck my truck!"

"Well you shouldn't be w…"

"What?"

"Who are those two dogs?"

"What? Where? Oh that's Dusty and R…"

Kodi saw them and became speechless. They both knew it

was Kodi, so they were embarrassed and worried.

"Ralph…"

"Aren't they on your sled team?"

Kodi shifted to drive. He kept his cool until he exited the alleyway. He gunned it then. He threw snow onto a few humans walking by. They were mushers, so they're used to it. Dusty and Ralph looked at each other.

"Well, oops."

"I'm sorry, Dusty!"

"It's worth it! Finish!"

Kodi didn't let off the gas. He was doing over 100.

"Uhh… Kodi? Are you ok?"

"I saw enough for today."

"Slow down!"

Kodi slammed the brakes and skidded.

"Kodi?"

"I really should've seen that coming!"

"Aren't they on your sled team?"

"Yeah, guess why I'm so disturbed by it."

"It's nature, cry a bridge, build a river, and get over it."

"Shut up. Do you know what Yukon is doing?"

"Maybe we should look for him."

"Oh my God! I would've never thought of that!" Kodi said with pure sarcasm.

Dingo punched him. Kodi gunned it, then slammed the brakes. The two brothers headed back into town and to Yukon's house. On the way, he saw Dusty and Ralph.

"Well, this is awkward…" Dingo said.

Kodi stopped next to the two.

"Hey, uhh… congrats!"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Ralph asked.

"We won't tell anyone!" Kodi nudged Dingo.

"I won't, don't worry!" Dingo promised.

"Don't even tell Kirby."

"Well, we kind of have to," Kodi said, his voice noticeably softening.

"By the way, you have a cargo light out."

"Serious!? Thanks."

Kodi drove off. Dusty and Ralph hoped Kodi wouldn't tell Kirby. Even if he did, it wouldn't be too big of a deal, but the less people to know the better.

"I pay $15 for two LEDs and one is out within a year!"

Kodi pulled up to Yukon. Yukon had his truck on the driveway and lifted it with the scissor jack from in the truck. He had one of the rear tires lifted and didn't chalk the front tires.

"Yukon! What are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to bleed my brakes!"

"So many safety things wrong with this picture."

Kodi shifted to park and got out of his truck.

"First thing before lifting a vehicle, especially from the back, chalk the tires!"

"Where were you five minutes ago?"

"Seeing too much of two of my friends. Also, never lift a

vehicle with a scissor jack while it's on a slope."

"What else can I do?"

"Park on the road. Do your owners have a hydraulic jack?"

"No, I'm lucky they have the tools for me to get the bleed

screw out."

"Well, put the wheels back on and put the truck back on the ground. I gotta talk to you two about something."

Yukon started lowering the truck before he put the wheels back on. Kodi didn't tell him. Yukon almost lowered the truck onto the brake disc.

"You're missing these," Kodi said pulling the two tires up to the axle.

Remember, this is a dually, so there is two wheels on each side. They got the wheels on and lowered the truck. The three brothers got in the Titan. Kodi drove off.

"Guys, I need a little bit of love advice."

"What part about it do you need?" Yukon confidently asked.

"Yukon, you've never had a girlfriend!" Dingo said.

"I've had one. I know all about relationship advice because Saba dated a guy who's never had a girlfriend before, and she's hard to date. Being her brother, she tells me stuff she wouldn't tell anyone else, then by hearing how she feels, I would tell her boyfriend some advice, and they went on for a little bit. As you know, they still broke up."

"Well, guys, I do have something odd I need to tell you about my love life though."

"Let me guess, you're gay!" Dingo joked.

"Yeah… about that… you're pretty much right on…"

Dingo and Yukon started laughing.

"Nice! Now what part do you need help with?"

"Guys, I'm not joking, I really am."

Dingo and Yukon stopped laughing. They looked at each other with disbelief and then at Kodi.

"What!?"

"Yeah, so I'm sure you heard my voice soften at the thought of Kirby."

"Of the three of us, you're the last one anyone would expect to be gay," Dingo said.

"Thing is, he doesn't know I have a crush on him. I'm almost sure he's not gay. I'm scared to ask."

"Just do it, man," Yukon said.

"The worst that can happen is he says no," Dingo said.

"Yeah, but if he knows I have a crush on him, and he's not gay, he'll look at me weirdly. He won't see me the same way again."

"You'll find another guy."

"He's the only guy I'd be gay with. If he says no, I'll probably just be single. Girls are too much work, and I'm not that gay."

"Well, if he says no, and he sees you weirdly, then, oh well. At least you tried," Yukon said.

"Kodi, we're going to Kirby right now. You've waited long enough!" Dingo said.

"I'm the one driving!"

Dingo unbuckled Kodi's seatbelt, then grabbed the wheel.

"Help me, Yukon!"

Kodi lost control of the truck. Once they were spinning, Yukon stopped trying to pull him out. Dingo still had his paws on the wheel trying to get back in control. Kodi buckled back in, punched Dingo to get him back, then gained control. Once he had full control, he stopped.

"Get out!"

"Come on, Kodi. We're trying to help you."

"You almost made me wreck my truck."

Yukon pulled Kodi in with his arm.

"Dude, just give it a chance, trust us."

"Fine. I'm going mudding first."

Kodi took the Titan to a place with no snow so he could just rip it up. Dingo and Yukon had some fun too. After he got some of his anxiety out, Kodi drove to the boiler room. The three brothers walked into the boiler room. Dusty and Ralph were there, but Kirby wasn't.

Meanwhile, Kirby went to talk to Balto.

"Hey Balto, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, Kirby. What is it?"

"Well, it's about your son."

"Oh my God, what did he do?"

"No, no, he didn't do anything, it's just… I… I sort of have…"

"What?"

"Is Kodi gay by chance?"

"Oh my God, you didn't see him with a dude did you!?"

"No, not yet at least… Balto… I… I have kind of a crush on Kodi… I know, it's awkward, but I'm scared to ask him."

"Uhh… I'm not entirely sure what to say about that. Last I

checked, none of my kids are gay, but if Kodi is, I'm fine with you two."

"Is he?"

"I'm sorry to lack sunshine, but I don't think he ever will be."

"Well, I'm afraid he'll look at me weird and see me differently if I ask him."

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

"Are you ok with me asking?"

"Go ahead, I don't care."

Kirby got in his Ford Explorer and drove back to Nome. Kodi was looking for Kirby. They saw each other going the opposite direction. Kirby almost rolled his Explorer turning around, and Kodi slammed it into reverse. Neither one of them noticed each other's maneuvers until it was too late. They both slammed the brakes. Kirby still hit Kodi.

"Oh God! There goes the tiniest chance I had! I just rear

ended his truck! He loved it to!"

"Crap! I hope Kirby's car is ok! I had the hitch in!"

They both got out of their cars.

"Kodi! I'm so sorry!"

"I had the hitch in! It's your car I'm worried about!"

"Don't worry about this piece of crap! I'm sorry!"

"Kirby, forget it. My truck is fine."

"Kirby pounded your rear end," Dingo said trying to make it sound wrong. Sure as hell, it did.

"If only…" Kirby whispered very faintly.

Kodi wailed his arm to get Dingo to shut up.

"Kodi, I gotta tell you something."

"Don't worry about it! My truck is fine!"

"No it's not that. It's kind of… well…"

"Can I ask you something real quick?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Kodi looked back at his brothers, both hoping the best for their brother.

"I… Kirby, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time. I… this is really awkward… I… Kirby, I kind of…"

Kodi hesitated. He couldn't get the words out. Dingo and Yukon came to his side to help him. This helped his confidence.

"Kirby, I… are you willing to maybe possibly be my… my… my lover? My… I, Kirby… I have a crush on you. I've had it for a long time."

Kirby couldn't believe what was coming out of Kodi's mouth. It was what he's wanted to hear for a long time. Kodi was just as afraid about this situation as he was.

"I know this is awkward, and if you think I'm crazy now, I don't blame you."

"Kodi, I… I do have one thing to say."

Kodi's anxiety levels revved well past redline.

"I've had a crush on you for a long time. That's what I wanted to tell you. I talked to your dad just because I was too afraid to ask you."

"You had a crush on me this whole time, too!?"

"Kodi, you, I love you!"

"I love you too, Kirby!"

They approached each other and looked each other in the eye. They slowly leaned in their heads. They kissed each other. They both always wanted to know what each other's tongue tasted like. Now they know.

Dingo and Yukon had to hide their laughter by facing the other way. Yukon fell to the ground not being able to hold. When Kirby and Kodi finished, the two managed to keep a straight face.

"Thanks for helping me, guys!"

"You're my brother! Of course I'll help you!"

Nunivat came in completely stunned.

"I'm not even gonna ask!"

"Nunivat, I never told you this, Dingo and Yukon just found out earlier, but I'm gay."

Nunivat couldn't believe this. Kodi wasn't the one she thought would be gay. He's a badass, and he didn't act gay at all. That doesn't mean anything, though.

Kodi and Kirby settled the accident. Kodi's hitch was damaged a little bit, but Kirby's bumper was trashed. Kodi was willing to replace the bumper, though. The two had a mail run tomorrow, so they prepared for that.

Dingo, Yukon, and Nunivat went to tell Saba the news. They always took Nunivat's 1984 Camaro when Kodi didn't drive. She thought it was a piece of crap, but the guys loved it. It wasn't an average Camaro, it did have a 350, and a 5-speed manual. It was still a piece of crap, though.

Saba was lying out in the grass. The three got out of the car and jumped on her.

"You butts!"

"We have some news."

"Who died this time?"

"Kodi's straightness."

"What? He broke his back?"

"Long story short, he just made out with one of the guys on his team."

"Oh gross! You're kidding, right?"

"No, sir."

Saba punched Dingo.

"You should've heard what Dingo said when Kirby rear

ended Kodi."

"UGH! They already went there!?"

"Oh hail no! Kirby rear ended Kodi's truck."

"Ok, good."

Kodi, Kirby, Dusty, Ralph, and the other two dogs on the team were attached to the sled.

"HIKE!" said Mr. Simpson, the musher.

The dogs were off. Thanks to Balto, they still had their mail

run jobs. They did the now infamous run to White Mountain.

Kodi and Kirby kept looking at each other as they ran.

Meanwhile Yukon was flirting with a girl. He was unbelievably good at it although he doesn't have a girlfriend, and has only had one. He just used his flirting skills to help his friends. Only reason he lost his old girlfriend is because her owners moved away.

Dingo put about 4 dents into his Murano after he tried doing what Kodi does. He needs to do it in an open field before doing it in town. Kodi spends most of his free time beating up his truck. By that I mean stunt driving, driving the crap out of it. He's also spent thousands on tires and drive-train repair.

The sled team arrived at White Mountain. The dogs ate the food supplied for them, while Mr. Simpson delivered the ingoing mail and received the outgoing. He got back onto the sled, threw the bag into it, then they were off again.

Dusty and Ralph noticed something weird between Kodi and Kirby, but then again, it could just be the two of them loving each other and traveling next to each other. No one knew but Kodi that there were two sets of lovers traveling next to each other.

Once they all got home, the 5 siblings and Kirby all got together to celebrate. They actually had to take Kirby's car because it was the only one that fits more than 5. Well, and Yukon's truck but he doesn't want Kodi beating up his truck. Kirby knew Kodi was good at driving, but Kodi decided to show off to his siblings and new boyfriend. The Explorer drove way different than his Titan, but he still drove better than the other five dogs in the car.

"Alright Kodi, stop dicking around and go somewhere," Yukon said.

"Let him tear my car apart. He sexy when he's driving," Kirby rejected.

"We're all hungry, I'll go to Taco Bell," Kodi admitted.

"No, we're going to a nice place," Saba said, "Let's go to Outback or something."

"We'll pay," Dingo offered, "It's on us, lovers."

"I'm your brother… not your lover…" Kodi said.

"I meant you and Kirby dumbass!"

"I know! Damn, take a joke!"

Kodi drove to a nice restaurant. Dingo was in the back, and he was the last to get out. Before he could, Kodi closed the door and locked the Explorer. Dingo unlocked it and opened it, causing the alarm to go off. Kodi unarmed the alarm. Dingo went to tackle Kodi, but Kirby pulled him back.

"Really Kirby!? Damn you! Let me get Kodi!" Dingo yelled.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Kirby said.

"It's alright Kirby, it's how we are. We hate each other out

of love!"

They all walked into the restaurant and got seated. They all got to know Kirby while Kirby got to know them.

"My owners adopted me, then they moved. They left me behind when they did, so I got drafted into the sled team. With a little training, in no time I was lead dog. I'm a lot smarter than I look."

Dingo tried to hide his laugh.

"Would you like to say something Dingo?"

"I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry, but you don't look smart."

Kodi threw his soda in Dingo's face.

"I deserved that."

"A fairly similar thing happened to me," Kodi said, "Except my owners donated me to the sled team."

"My boy walked out. I haven't seen him since. I miss him so much! I… oh God!" Nunivat started crying.

She loved her boy. She couldn't believe he walked out and didn't take her with him. She missed him so much. Her brothers comforted her.

"I'm sorry!"

"I understand completely, Nunivat, I couldn't imagine losing

mine," Dingo said.

"I ended up with some annoying girl that always made me play with her and put clothes on me. She's so cute, though! I love her so much! It makes me wonder how different things would've been if I got a boy," Yukon said.

"My owners kick ass! They spoiled me rotten! Rich family! Guess why I drive a Mercedes," Saba bragged.

"Saba, you're bragging again!" Yukon reminded.

"Oh sorry."

The waitress came and took their orders.

"What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a New York 6 oz. steak, with fries and a Caesar

salad, medium rare," Dingo said.

"Uhh, I'll have the… um…" Yukon was undecided.

"Spit it out!" Dingo said.

Yukon shoved him under the table, "A'ight, I'll pretty much have the same thing ex… OW!"

Dingo bit Yukon's leg. Nunivat pulled him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Sorry, same as him except make mine medium."

"Can I get the smoked salmon, I guess I'll just get broccoli with it…"

"Come on, Nunivat, it's a special occasion, get something fatty."

"No! And mashed potatoes as well."

"I'll have the country fried steak, make sure the gravy is ON TOP! Make sure it is an EVEN number of fries! And make…"

"Saba!" Yukon reminded Saba of her demands.

"Sorry! I'm working on it! Can you make sure it is breaded all through out? Thanks."

"I'll have… crap, where's the page," Kodi paused, "Sorry, let me try to find it…"

"The Western bacon burger cooked medium well with fries and a side of ranch?" Kirby asked.

"Yes! That's what… wait, how did you know?"

"That's what I'm getting! You're getting it too?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I'll be back for refills," the waitress said.

"I gotta piss," Dingo said.

"Me too," Kodi said.

They both went to the bathroom.

"So, you're gay… what's it like?"

"I'm with a guy. It doesn't affect my life."

"Come on, do you see guys differently?"

"Kirby, no one else."

Another person came into the bathroom.

"What about that guy? Do you see him differently?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Back at the table, Yukon, Nunivat, and Saba were praising

Kirby.

"Kirby, you are awesome! We'd be proud to accept you into

our family!" Yukon said.

"I'd be happy to be part of your family. I've never had a real family before."

"It'll be an honor to be your first family!" Saba accepted.

"You'll make Kodi so happy! We'll love you as much he does! In a different way of course!" Yukon agreed.

Kodi came back to the table.

"Hey, Kirby, when do you want me to fix your Explorer?"

"Any time is fine! It's up to you."

"Well, the part has to come in first."

"How much would that cost?"

"We'd have to look it up."

They all got done and the check came.

"Alright, you two lovers, it's on the four of us!" Dingo said.

"It's not right for me not to pay my part," Kirby said.

"Let Dingo waste his money."

"You're paying for yours now."

Dingo, Yukon, Nunivat, and Saba split the check.

"Football season is starting soon!" Yukon said.

"Go Hawks!" Kodi said.

"Go Hawks!" the rest agreed.

"You guys are Seahawks fans?" Kirby asked.

"Who's your team?"

"Broncos!" Kirby said proudly.

"The Broncos kick ass too!" Kodi said.

"You're just saying that!" Dingo testified.

The six dogs left and Kodi dropped each of his brothers and sisters off, then went to the boiler room. That was his and Kirby's home. They don't have humans to go home to, so they both live there along with Dusty and Ralph, wherever those two were. It was just them tonight. They kissed and cuddled the whole night. Who else cuddled? Yukon and his girl. He was her cuddling slave. Anything for his human pup.

Nunivat, poor Nunivat didn't have anyone to cuddle with but her dad. That was too weird though. She wanted to practice her driving, but her car was too damn loud, and when she tried to gun it, the transmission would refuse and the engine would freak out. The clutch was garbage, and she couldn't afford a new transmission or car in this case. She had to pay for her own car because her boy's family sucked.

The sled teams paid for the dog's cars. It depended on who was smart with their money. Ralph is dumb with his. He got a piece of crap truck. Kodi's was also used but it was nice and driven lightly. WAS driven lightly. Dusty was the smartest with hers, but she didn't want anything nice, she just got a base Camry.

Dingo's boy thought it would be real funny to get him a Murano. It was funny to him… Dingo was angry.


	3. Day 1

A warm morning came and Kodi and Kirby woke up cuddling in sweat. It was too damn hot!

"Kodi, are you sweating?"

"We have each others and our own sweat on us."

They looked on the thermometer that said 43 degrees.

"Oh crap it's hot!"

"Think, in Florida it's probably twice that."

"Well, I gotta go do something, I'll be back in a little bit," Kirby said.

They kissed each other bye and Kirby left. Dingo came by.

"Wassup homo!" Dingo taunted.

"Don't push it, you dickball." Kodi warned.

"It's hot! Everyone in Nome is gonna be out today!"

"Let's stay in then!"

Out of nowhere clouds came in and started pouring rain. Kodi and Dingo were both inside by this time. The rain that was coming down had a

weird green color to it, and a bad smell.

"What the hell is that?"

"Acid rain? I think that's what it might be."

They heard someone yelling in pain behind the boiler room, then he let out a scary, intimidating growl.

"Dingo, I have a bad feeling about this. Do you have your Colt?"

"It's in my car!"

"My SIG is in my truck. Grab something sharp."

"Let's grab a shovel and take some coal!"

"Good thinking!"

They shoveled some hot coal. The guy came around and bolted for the dogs. Kodi dropped his shovel. It was Mr. Simpson! What was he

doing!? Something was very wrong!

"Kodi! What are you doing!?"

"He's my musher!"

"He's going to kill us!"

Dingo threw coal at Mr. Simpson. That didn't stop him at all.

"Dingo! Stop!"

"He's going to kill us Kodi! I have to get him off us!"

Mr. Simpson seemed to be dead. He was alive though. His flesh was rotting! What was happening!? Whatever happened, he had to be put

out of his misery. Kodi dropped to the ground in tears.

"Kill him! Get him out his misery."

"Thank you! It helps all three of us!"

Dingo killed Mr. Simpson. It was weird to have a dog beat the crap out of a human with a shovel. Kodi nuzzled onto him, mourning him. He

didn't think it would end this way! He couldn't be dead! This can't be him! This was the human he was the closest to! He's dead now!

"I'm sorry Kodi! He was like an owner to you!"

"Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph are going to be just as upset as me!"

Kodi heard Ralph's Tundra pull up. They went to the entrance.

"Dude, look what happens when the rain hits the ground!"

"It's evaporating on contact! Something isn't right!"

The passenger door on Ralph's truck can't open from the inside. Ralph has to go around and open it. When he got out, he felt each drop like a needle going into his skin.

"Huh? Woah! This rain is weird!"

He looked up at the sky. Ralph started yelping and howling in pain. Something very bad was happening to him. Right in front of the two brothers' eyes. Ralph stopped yelping and let out a big growl as if some inner beast had been unleashed. Kodi then realized, the rain turned him and his musher into this sick beast!

"Ralph! Oh God! The rain is doing this! Don't you see, Dingo!? Oh God! I can't watch this!"

"Kodi! It's alright! It's two… OH HELL NO! THE WHOLE TOWN IS INFECTED! EVERYONE WE LOVE!" Dingo's realization kicked in.

Ralph looked around. The two hid behind a wall to avoid being spotted.

"DUSTY! She's out there!"

Ralph sprinted around to the other side of the truck. Kodi looked hoping the best for Dusty. Dingo also hoping she wouldn't get eaten by the

beast Ralph had become. Too late, Ralph forced the door open, then pulled her out of the truck.

Dingo covered Kodi's mouth. This was the smartest move he had made in a long time. Other wise Kodi would've given away their position.

Ralph tore Dusty apart. The rain stopped by now. He was tearing her alive. Kodi pushed Dingo away.

"Ralph! What are you doing!? STOP!"

Ralph looked up at the fresh pieces of meat. He bolted in the direction.

"Kodi! What was that!?"

"Ralph was like a brother! This beast in his body dies now! He took Dusty too!"

Kodi grabbed the shovel, and waited for Ralph to come at the right angle. Once there, Kodi swung the shovel, sending Ralph's head right off

of his neck like a baseball on a tee.

"Oh God! Ah! Ralph!"

Kodi ran to his truck, grabbed his SIG, then went to Dusty, who was still alive.

"Dusty! Oh God!"

Dusty tried to speak. She couldn't. She managed to grab the barrel of the SIG, and pull it to her head. Kodi couldn't do it. He got down, pulled

her in, and hugged her. He tried being strong, but so many tears still fell. He kissed her right in front of her ear, then brought the barrel to her

head.

"Goodbye, Dusty! You were like my sister!" he said lightly into her ear.

He pulled the trigger. Her suffering was done. He sat there for about a minute before finally laying her down.

"She's in a better place, her and Ralph both. They'll be happy forever!"

"You're right! Those two were great tog… DAD!"

"Oh God, I hope he's ok!"

They got into the Murano, then hauled ass to Balto's boat. Dingo hit a slick patch, and the car flipped.

"Now I wreck my car! Our only escape!"

The two got out of the Murano that was on its roof.

"DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"PLEASE TELL US YOU'RE OK!"

They heard Balto crying.

"Muk! Luk! Boris! I'm sorry!"

"Dad! Thank God!"

The two hugged their father in relief.

"I had to kill them! The three friends I've had that were by my side! I had to kill them! They were going to kill me! I should've let them!"

"Dad! It's alright! I lost two of my best friends, and the human I cared the most about!"

"They weren't your only reliable friends!"

"Dad, we probably lost our humans!"

"Kill me!"

"What!?"

"Kill me!"

"You're crazy!"

"They bit me!"

Balto showed them the bite along his shoulder.

"Don't you realize!? It's a zombie apocalypse! The virus spreads! Kill me and save yourselves. The rest of the ones I care about… escape!

Survive! Please!"

The two sons hugged their dad, knowing they were going to lose him too. They wanted to spend their dad's last minutes with him.

Meanwhile, Yukon ran from his girl's now infected parents, desperately trying to find her. He did. It was too late. She was alive, but bit. Yukon

nudged her as if trying to get the wound to go away. His mournful whimpering well heard.

She sat down and pulled him towards her.

"I love you Yukon! Don't die please! Don't die like me! Save yourself!"

"No! I'm staying with you! I'm dying with you!" Yukon said, but she couldn't understand him.

"Yukon, there's something… I always wanted to do. Can I?"

Yukon licked her in acceptance. She licked the side of his face as if she were a dog. She always wanted to do that. It was fun! She did it

again. Yukon drooped his face in embarrassment. He pushed her over onto her back. He pinned her down and licked her face. He started doing

this as soon as he realized he could with out her being able to push him back off.

"One more thing, Yukon!"

He got off her, and she grabbed one of her shirts. Yukon let out a grumble. He knew what was coming. She put his head through the shirt,

then put his arms through the arm hole. He enjoyed it, since it would be the last time she would.

"Please remember me, Yukon! I love you! Now go save yourself!"

Yukon growled in defiance. She shoved Yukon with all her might toward the window. Yukon just kept growling.

"Please, Yukon! Go!"

She pulled his paws onto the window sill.

I'll let her try, he thought, she can't!

She lifted his hind end up onto the window sill.

She did it! I can't leave! She'll die!

Yukon tried getting back down, but she pushed his hind end off the window sill. He grasped onto the window sill. Little did he care about the

fall, he just didn't want to leave his girl. She was only 10!

"I love you, Yukon!"

She kissed him, then pushed him out of the window. He didn't feel anything from the fall, he was just worried about her. He was whimpering

up to her!

"Go Yukon! Run!"

He knew her parents would eat her alive. He couldn't hear or watch! He bailed, obeying his girl.

"Good boy Yukon! Go!"

He heard a yelp from his human pup, he set off the alarm on his truck before he heard anymore. He got in and went as fast as he could to

Saba's house. It was on fire!

"Saba! Are you up there!?" Yukon yelled as loud as he could.

"Yukon! My family! They're all acting weird! They're biting each other! They tried to kill me!"

"I'm coming up there!"

"Don't! I don't want you to die!"

"I just lost my girl! I'm not losing you!"

Saba found a window.

"Yukon, I'm scared!"

"Jump! It's your only chance!"

"Jump? Are you crazy!?"

"I just fell that same distance! Here, land on me!"

Yukon positioned himself under Saba's landing spot.

"Jump!"

"Are you sure about this!?"

"Hurry! There are more of those bastards coming!"

Saba took a breath, then jumped and actually missed Yukon.

"Oww! Yukon! You were supposed to catch me!"

"How did you miss me!? I was right under you!"

The zombies were approaching.

"Get in the truck!"

"Why are you wearing a human's shirt?"

"I'll explain later!"

They got into the truck. Yukon purposely ran over a whole bunch of zombies on the way out.

"We gotta find Nunivat, Kodi, Dingo, mom and dad!"

"Kodi and Dingo are in the boiler room! Chances are, them and the other sled dogs are safe! Let's find Nunivat!"

Back with Kodi and Dingo, Balto was ready to die.

"Kill me! I'm serious! Now is the time! Please!"

"You're killing him!" Kodi said immediately.

"Hell no! You are!" Dingo rejected.

"Both of you! If you two are just going to fight, both of you do it!"

Kodi and Dingo looked into each other's eyes. The two haven't directly looked each other in the eyes with seriousness for a long time. A

strange brotherly bond came between them.

"I love you, boys!"

""I love you too, dad!"" the two brothers said together.

"We're using your gun!"

"No we're not!"

Balto handed them his Glock.

"That's my special gun, boys. It was my first. I was going to pass it down to you two and Yukon when I died. Now, I'm passing it down to you

guys before I die, to kill me with!"

The two brothers handled it with care. They put the barrel to Balto's head, both sharing a place on the trigger. They looked into each other's eyes again, then into their dad's.

"I love you two! Tell your brother, sisters, and your mother I love them too!'

"We will dad!"

The brothers hesitated heavily.

"On three!"

The two counted together, ""1... 2... 3!""

They pulled the trigger. There was no gunshot.

"What just happened!?"

"You forgot to cock it!"

"That would be a great idea to do, wouldn't it!"

"I'm glad you forgot to!"

Balto handed Kodi his keys.

"This gunshot will attract zombies! Take my car! Run from the pursuing -zombies! Rush to Nome, get your truck, then save your brother and

sisters!"

"We will dad!"

"I love you, boys! Don't forget it!"

""We love you too, dad!""

Balto was feeling a change, a sudden sharp pain. It was starting.

"I'm being changed! Kill me!"

Kodi and Dingo looked into each other's eyes again.

""1...2...3!""

The brothers pulled the trigger together. This time, they heard a gunshot and felt recoil. At their paws lay their now lifeless father.

"Oh God! Dad!"

"I killed him! I killed my dad!"

The ground flooded with their tears. That feeling of regret, knowing things are too messed up to go back to normal, that feeling where

everything is FUBAR flooded them. They hugged each other and cried into each other's shoulders.

"I love you so much, Dingo!"

"I love you too, Kodi!"

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you!"

"I'm sorry too! Everything that happened between us! Everything we've done for and with each other!"

A huge bond was formed between these brothers by killing their own dad. This was a time of regret and love. They carried their dad into a

hole in the boat he lived at. They grabbed his blanket and wrapped their dad's body into it, then brought him to a special place in the hull of

the boat for a final resting place. They had to rush, because like Balto said, zombies are coming.

Right as they went to rush into the Camaro, Yukon came and stopped. They went up to their brother and two sisters.

"What's wrong? Your eyes are as red as your fur!"

"Dad's dead!"

The girls dropped immediately. Yukon tried to hold it back, but it slowly hit him. He then had eyes as red as his fur from crying. He punched

his truck hard enough to make a large dent.

"Oh God! This!… This isn't happening! No! It… It can't be!"

Yukon punched himself multiple times.

"Wake up! Come on! Wake up asshole!"

The five pups cuddled into each other.

"Mom's dead too!" Nunivat told them.

Surprisingly, there weren't zombies coming after them.

"I'm going to get my boy!" Dingo yelled.

"Dingo! You dickloaf! Get back here!"

"Piss off! You can't stop me!"

"Get in the truck, you three!"

"We're not leaving him!" Nunivat protested.

"You're right, we're not! We're rescuing his ass!"

"Don't stop him!" Yukon said hopelessly.

"I'm not!"

"What are you doing!?" Saba questioned.

"I know my brother well!"

Yukon teared up again.

"They took my girl!"

"Oh my God! How do you have her shirt on you!?"

"It was the last thing she did. She licked my face while she was at it."

"How sweet!"

"Guys! What about Dingo!?"

"We have a couple minutes before we have to rescue him, don't worry."

"Let's fool him! Go as if we're gonna leave him!"

"Ok!"

As they started to head off, Kodi remembered something.

"KIRBY!"

Kodi slammed the brakes. That didn't do anything except hit the floorboard with the pedal. He pushed in the e-brake, turned 180 degrees,

then sped into town, passing Dingo.

"What is he doing!?"

Kodi drove all around town, not able to find Kirby. Dingo couldn't find his boy either. He had to find him! But maybe it was good he didn't? He

didn't want to see him as a zombie or dead. He was being pursued by zombies through a burning house, much like Saba.

"Well, Dingo needs rescued!"

Kodi was early. Off by a slight amount. He just passed when Dingo jumped out of the window.

"Wait for me!" Dingo yelled.

The entire town was chasing after Dingo, who was chasing after the truck. The fastest dogs were on his tail. If they stopped to let Dingo in,

the zombies would catch Dingo, kill him, then breach the truck and kill the other four dogs.

"Damn zombies don't have feelings! Time to trip them!"

Dingo kicked one, threw snow into some others, and found other way to get them off. It was still no use. Kodi had to slow down as much as

he could without slowing down to much. Dingo had to run as fast as he could. Kodi had it in 5th, to try to slow the truck down.

Dingo couldn't afford to trip himself. He understood Kodi's intentions, he did, but at least fricken slow down!

"Dingo! You're a sled dog! Well, you trained to be one! Run!" Nunivat yelled.

Dingo never ran so fast in his life! How fast was he going? Kodi looked at the speedometer. He was going 22 MPH in 5th gear. He was

surprised with Dingo's speed. They lost sight of Dingo as he came within the blind spot behind the tailgate. They heard a clink.

"What was that!?" Nunivat yelled worried.

"The hitch! He grabbed onto the hitch! Dingo is finally using his brain!" Kodi said.

Kodi saw Dingo's paw grab the inside of the tailgate. He pulled himself into the bed of the truck, and damn near hit the fifth wheel hitch in

the bed. When he was flush against the tailgate, he gave Kodi the "Ok" sign.

Kodi shifted back to first and gunned it. Behind them was the town they all loved. They were leaving it behind.

"Take a look back there, guys. Who knows if we'll even see it again!"

Dingo made his way up to the cab.

"Thanks for going nice and slow asshole!"

"Hey! If I would've gone slow enough, then when you grab on, they would pull you down and get you anyway! It was for you!"

"I'll save my own ass! All you have to do is get me, then start going, and I'll pull myself in! What would you have done if I tripped and got

killed!?"

"I would've shot myself, probably! I wanted the best for you! One more lost will take me to my breaking point!"

"We've all lost the ones we care about, Kodi!" Yukon yelled joining in, "At least you didn't lose your girl! We've dealt with your losses too!"

"My musher was like my human! I lost him! I lost two of my best friends, and chances are, I just lost my boyfriend!"

Dingo started laughing at Kodi saying boyfriend.

"SHUT UP DINGO!"

"It's not my fault you're gay."

Kodi slammed the brakes. That didn't do anything. Kodi punched the dashboard in anger, and slammed on the e-brake. He damn near rolled

Yukon's truck.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP MAKING FUN OF ME BEING GAY RIGHT AFTER I SAVED YOU'RE DAMN LIFE, I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOUR ASSES

BEHIND! AND TRUST ME, THROUGH THAT WILDERNESS, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED A PROFESSIONAL DRIVER!"

"YOU'RE NOT PROFESSIONAL! JUST INSANE! GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU INSIST! WHAT WILL YOU DO!? RUN BACK TO NOME TO TRY AND GET

YOUR TRUCK!? GOOD LUCK WITH ZOMBIES!"

"I GOT A SIG-552 WITH 5 MAGAZINES! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T SHOOT YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

Yukon jumped in again, "KODI, I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU GET OUT OF THIS TRUCK, I WILL SHOOT YOUR ASS!"

"DO IT!"

Kodi grabbed his SIG and the five magazines. He took the keys out of the ignition and thrusted them to Yukon as hard as he could. He

opened the door and stepped out.

Yukon pulled out his M-14.

"DO IT! CLIP ME! YOU WON'T!"

"Yukon! No! Don't! Stop!" Saba pleaded.

"THIS IS INSANITY!" Nunivat yelled at the top of her lungs.

None of the other siblings heard her yell like that before. How the hell did she have that kind of voice?

"Kodi! Get back in the truck! Yukon, put your damn gun down! Dingo, stop bitching about Kodi saving your life!"

Kodi and Yukon both obeyed and calmed down. So did Dingo.

"If we're going to survive, we have to handle this like the brothers and sisters we are!"

The boy's anger turned to guilt.

"We can't fight like this! We can't bitch over one of your brothers saving your life! We can't aim guns at each other! And we sure as hell can't

leave others behind!"

The brothers looked at each other.

"We're a team! We're dependent on each other! We all love each other! Kodi, please stay with us! None of us can handle driving through the

wilderness!"

Kodi let some tears fall.

"If I were to abandon you guys, I couldn't live with myself! I couldn't handle the fact that I left my brothers and sisters behind, possibly die!

I'm sorry! I love you guys!"

"I'm sorry for making fun of you, Kodi! I'm such a dick! I don't know what my problem is!" Dingo confessed.

Yukon was crying into his paws on the dashboard.

"I had my paw on the trigger! I almost pulled it! I really was going to! I lost everyone I love! Everyone but you guys! If I were to have killed

Kodi, I couldn't have lived on!"

"I would've pushed the gun away, I was about to!" Saba said.

Kodi jumped to the back and hugged on his brother and two sisters. Yukon jumped back and joined too. Each of the five pups in tears.

"I'm sorry, guys! I love you all!"

"We all have things to work on! It'll be ok!"

The five pups hugged each other. Kodi jumped up.

"Alue! We have to find her! She's the only pup not with us! By having her, we'll be complete!"

"She probably got rained on! She's in the wilderness! She's probably infected right now!" Saba discouraged.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine! Way to support your sister!" Yukon nagged.

"We gotta check the radio frequencies!"

"Let's get going first!"

Yukon gently handed Kodi the keys. When Kodi grabbed the keys, he coupled his paw with Yukon's. They did a brotherly nudge.

"I love you, man!"

"I love you, too!"

They both got in the front seats, and Kodi drove off. He drove lightly. He can do it, he just doesn't want to.

"Let's check the frequencies!"

Kodi turned on the FM.

"What are we checking for?"

"SOS, distress signals, info channels, communication lines, and maybe a radio station that's still in service."

"I don't have any CD's. Anyone have an MP3 player?"

Kodi flipped through the channels and found nothing but static. Once he got to 92.7, he heard a line busy ringing. At 96.3, he heard an SOS,

then at 101.5, he heard a line disconnect ring.

"Nothing but intimidating ringing!"

He switched to AM. First frequency he got, he heard a guy on a PA. It was from White Mountain, coincidentally.

"If anyone is out there, I need help! Everyone I know has turned into a sick creature! Please help if you are getting this! Tune to channel 4

on the trucker communication line!"

"What kind of line? That'd be nice to know," Yukon said.

Yukon had a communication line installed into his truck.

"Worth a try," Kodi said.

He tuned to channel

"Hello? This is Kodi! I'm about 15 miles outside of Nome! Are you trapped?"

"Oh my God! Thank you! Please hurry! They're knocking on this door as we speak! I'm in White Mountain, do you know how to get here!?"

"I'm a sled dog, I go there all the time! I'll be there in a half hour!"

"That's too long… Oh God! They're in! No! No! Ahh!…"

They heard the guy over the line get torn apart. Each of the dogs listened in disbelief.

"This isn't happening!"

Kodi flipped through more channels. He almost didn't want to, but he had to. He came upon a news broadcast.

"There are teams currently looking for survivors. The cause of this rain is and what caused these people to change are currently under

investigation! For more details, tune to AM 63. I'm Steve Taylor for CNN. An Air Force exercise put on hold by threats of North Korea,

President…"

Kodi tuned to AM 63.

"The green rain seemed a mystery at first sight. Everything went from bad to worse when…" the radio went static.

"Come on! Not now!"

Radio reception came back gradually.

"…at the Western edge of Canada where the rain didn't go to. All survivors are advised to head to the Yukon, towards the boarder. Security

is heavy, so don't try anything! The Canadian pol…"

The radio went static.

"Canada! We know where to go now!"

"My compass is kind of broken," Yukon said.

"What?"

"It's stuck on North. It doesn't move."

"Great! Who has a good sense of direction?"

No one answered.

"We're the kids of Balto, and we have no sense of direction? Something's not right!"

"You're the lead dog Kodi, you're the best out of all of us," Yukon said.

"Kirby was the navigator, though. He had an amazing sense of direction! That's why he was lead dog! And now he's dead! Oh God!"

Kodi now mourned Kirby along with all the other losses.

"Come on Kodi! Be strong! You're gonna make us cry!" Saba cried… literally.

"I'm sorry! Well, target acquired!"

"Is anyone else hungry?" Dingo asked.

"Thank me later," Yukon said, "Stop real quick Kodi."

Kodi stopped. It took a while, but he did. Yukon got out and opened up the box in the bed. Inside, he had canned food, bottled water,

flashlights, harnesses, guns, ammo, and money. Not that money is needed now.

"Yukon, you kick ASS!"

"I know."

They each grabbed a can of food and chomped down. They were a lot hungrier than they though.

"Our first meal without our loved ones!" Yukon sighed.

"We have each other!" Kodi said, "Never forget that! The brothers and sisters we are, we all love each other!"

"If only we had our humans!" Yukon said.

"If only we had dad!" Dingo added.

"If only we had everyone!" Saba yelled.

"If only this was a road trip for fun!" Kodi finished.

The five pups all got done eating. Dingo jumped into the bed to land on a fifth wheel hitch.

"Damn it, Yukon! Have you towed a damn fifth wheel!?"

"No, but the previous owners did."

"Take the damn thing out!"

"I would if I fricken could!"

"Why didn't you take it out before!?"

"I wasn't going to pay to have it removed, and there's no way in hell I could've done it myself!"

"Well, with this giant box and the fifth wheel hitch, we have no room to lay in here!"

"The five of us could squeeze in. Two of us could lay on the roof!"

Kodi turned on the radio again. He tuned to AM 63. There was static, then some reception.

"The… are bandits… around Alaska to… and intercept survivors. All survivors be advised… bandits cover a good… Alaska. These ban… are an

alliance… dogs that are robbing an… ing in their path. Survivors be adv…"

"Great, if things aren't already bad enough!" Saba cried.

"Who has their guns with them?"

Nunivat pulled out her BAR.

"What the f…! How long have you had that!?"

"I stole in from my boy's brother, who stole it from who knows where. He didn't deserve it. I'll tell you that!"

"How did it end up in my truck!? How did I not even know!?"

"I snuck it in when you came and got me. It's not hard!"

"We know who are master of stealth is!"

Yukon pulled out about 5 IMI Uzis. He gave each pup one, then kept one for himself.

"The gun I just gave you is yours to keep! I want you each to have an extra gun and be safe!"

"Thanks Yukon!"

They all hugged him.

"This is my first gun though!" Saba cried.

"You don't have a gun!?"

"I come from a rich family! I don't need one!"

Yukon pulled out another IMI Uzi.

"You get two then."

"How many do you have!?"

"You'd be SURPRISED what you can find in the wilderness. I took these things to the firing range, they all shot perfectly. I got 10. There was

also a MAC-10, but someone stole it. I WAS PISSED! I insured it, but I got ammo instead of a replacement."

Out of nowhere, they heard a gunshot. Scared the crap out of them. It ended up being Saba pulling the trigger, not knowing how the hell to

use one.

"Saba! Never pull the trigger unless you mean to fire it!"

"I didn't think it was loaded!"

"Treat every gun like it's loaded! Never aim it at someone unless you're going to shoot them! Never aim it as a joke. Never rest your paw on

the trigger! And there's a thing called a safety."

Yukon switch the safety to on.

"See, on…" Yukon turned the safety on. "Off…" he turned it off.

Kodi got reception of a country station.

"We got music!"

Dingo was the only one that liked country. Luke Brian was currently playing, so all five pups knew the song. Dingo was the only one to know

the words. Kodi changed the station.

"Damn it! Change it back!"

"Hold on!"

Yukon fired his M-14 single pawed to show off.

"Watch out! We've got a badass over here!"

They heard nearby growling, along with some ripping and shredding. Surely, zombies were nearby.

"Uh, guys, we might wanna get going!"

They all got in the truck, and Kodi drove off quickly.

"A coward dies a thousand deaths! A soldier dies but once!" Kodi said.

"Amen to that!" Dingo agreed.

"Where's a 2pac CD when you need one?" Nunivat asked.

"In my truck! Where's my truck when I need it?" Kodi said.

"What's wrong with mine!?" Yukon demanded.

"I'm used to my own! It's like shooting an AK-47, when you're used to a SIG-552."

"Something I can relate to!?" Saba asked.

"The difference between your girl and another."

"Is that how it was with mushers?"

"Oh yeah! Every musher is different! Just like cars!"

Daylight was fading fast. Each of the dogs were getting tired. It was just day one of who knows how many.

"Is anyone else tired?" Kodi asked.

"Nunivat is asleep!" Yukon said.

"Shut up! I wasn't asleep! I was just sleeping!"

"But Kodi, if we're out in the open, what about zombies!? They can get us!" Saba cried.

"It's ok, we can stay in the truck. It'll hold up."

"It'll get cold, though!"

"We can all huddle together!"

"I don't feel safe!"

"It's alright, it'll be fine!"

Kodi turned the lights and engine off. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, so he knew where he was going.

"Kodi! What are doing!? Don't wreck our transportation!" Saba cried.

"I got this!"

"Kodi! Turn the lights on! You're scaring me!" Saba cried again.

"Saba! Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

When no one said anything to Kodi about telling Saba to shut up, Saba started bitching again.

"You're not going to say anything!? Yukon, help me out! Dingo?"

"Saba, you have been spoiled all your life! The four of us understand that, we do! Times have changed! Your humans aren't here for you

anymore! You have to realize that! Not everything will go your way. When we get out of this, you're not going to drive a C class Mercedes with

a big V-8! Think about your sister! She had it worse than all of us! Look at the piece of crap she drove! You can't have everything your way

anymore! I'm sorry!" Yukon said.

Saba felt sorrowful and teared up. Dingo comforted her. Kodi stopped the truck without any zombies knowing. Then again, there might not

be any around.

"I'm scared!" Saba cried.

"It'll be alright, Saba! We have this truck to protect us! We'll keep our guns by us, and most importantly, we have each other!" Nunivat said.

"We also have 10 Uzis!" Dingo added.

"It's dark! I've slept with a nightlight all my life!"

"Just close your eyes! It'll make it better!" Yukon suggested.

Saba closed her eyes. It helped a little bit, but not enough.

"You know what? I have glow sticks in the box in the bed! I can get one!"

"It's too dangerous!" Nunivat worried.

"I gotta piss anyway," Kodi said.

"Be safe, boys!"

Kodi and Yukon both got out as quietly as possible.

"Go ahead and leak first, I'll keep watch."

"Thanks!"

Kodi went right under the truck so he didn't have to go far. When he got done, he guarded while Yukon dug in the box. He pulled out a glow

stick and shut the tool box. Like an idiot, he didn't shut it gently. Kodi jumped up, then rushed into the truck. Yukon sat there frozen and wide-

eyed. Kodi opened up the rear window. Yukon was able to climb through. Kodi closed it, the Yukon cracked open the green glow stick.

"Thank you, guys!"

The five pups cuddled up in the green tinted light.

"Good night, brothers and sisters! I couldn't have asked for a better litter!" Kodi said.

"Good night Kodi! Good night everyone! I love you all!" Dingo said.

They each cuddled together, making each other feel safe.

_ "What the hell am I doing here!? This is all so wrong!"_

_ Kodi was running from his infected friends. Everyone in Nome chasing after him, wanting to eat him alive for food! For each of them, fresh meat _

_was running from them._

_ "Kodi! There's the truck! We gotta get out of here!" Dingo yelled._

_ "What's happening!? What's happened to our friends!?" he yelled back._

_ "I'm just as curious as you!"_

_ Dingo started running faster. He started to outrun Kodi, who seemed to be running even slower than normal._

_ "Dingo! Wait! Slow down!"_

_ Dingo ignored him. He got in the truck with the other three pups. _

_ "WAIT FOR ME!" Kodi yelled. _

_ They couldn't hear him. It was like they thought Kodi was with them. They drove off and left Kodi for dead._

_ "NO! COME BACK HERE! PLEASE!"_

_ The zombies were getting closer and closer. Kodi reached for his SIG. It wasn't there! He reached for the Uzi Yukon gave him. It wasn't there!_

_ "Where are my guns!? Where's the Uzi!?"_

_ Kodi saw the boiler room. That was his destination. When he got there, he shut, and barricaded the doors, then looked for something to defend _

_himself with. What he ended up finding was Dusty. Torn apart and still alive suffering._

_ He tried to run to her, but one zombie pulled him down for a snack. Eventually all the zombies joined in tearing Kodi apart._

Kodi woke to a massive jump. He almost landed onto his paws, but he slipped on Dingo, who was in a heavy sleep.

"Oh God! Please let that have been a dream within a dream!"

Kodi was covered in his own sweat. This sweat was stress sweat instead of the heat sweat he woke up to not even 24 hours ago. He sat in

the driver's seat and reclined back. He didn't want to disturb his brothers and sisters. He grabbed the glow stick and handled it gently. The

memories this simple tool brings back, the great memories of his childhood, was overwhelming.

Especially at a time like this where everything is gone is where these memories overwhelm him the most. He started crying again, knowing

those memories will never happen again. The feel, the smell, and the sight of this glow stick will remain in his heart. He gave it an affectionate

lick, then nuzzled it under his muzzle. He went back to sleep for the remainder of the night.


	4. Day 2

**Warning: If you don't know much about cars, you won't understand a fair amount of the chapter, but there are still important pieces to the story in this chapter.**

The five pups woke up the next day in the truck. Kodi was the first to wake back up. Yukon woke up a couple minutes after, and climbed to the front seat to talk with Kodi.

"Sorry about yesterday! I didn't want you to leave us behind! We need you, Kodi! You're our leader! We're relying on you!" Yukon said.

"I'm not the leader, just the driver. I don't have that responsibility or honor!"

"Kodi, you're the lead dog! You're the one who knows where to go!"

"I don't trust myself! I can't lead! I've always had Kirby by my side! Even before we confessed our love to each other!"

"And now is your test! Whether you lead us to safety or take us to our deaths, you can say you tried!"

"How did it happen to be us as the lucky ones? None of us are dead, and no one else survived!"

"All I can say is at least I'm with my brothers and sisters! The ones I can trust! The one I trust the most is at the wheel."

Yukon looked over at Kodi and smiled. Kodi felt great knowing the ones he loved are relying on and trust him.

"I can trust you with my truck! Thanks for taking mine!"

"To be honest, I didn't have a choice. If I did, I probably would've taken mine. But I'm glad we took this one. It's a stick, so at least I can

have some fun, and you have all the stuff we need to survive in the box, so it's good we took this one."

"Well thanks for appreciating it!"

"Thanks for the Uzis! Thanks for caring about us!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You're my brothers and sisters! Of course I'll give you guys each one of the 10 Uzis I have!"

Nunivat woke up.

"Good morning, boys!"

"Good morning Nunivat!" Kodi said.

"How are you two?"

"We're good!"

Nunivat folded the middle seat up and jumped into the front seat with her brothers.

"Why is the glow stick on your collar?"

"Oh I didn't realize it was there!"

Kodi pulled it out.

"I fell asleep with it last night."

Kodi threw it at Dingo. That woke Dingo with a jump.

"Ah! Damn it!"

The two brothers and Nunivat started laughing.

"Haha! So funny!"

Dingo threw it at Yukon. Yukon threw it back at Kodi. Kodi threw it at Saba. Saba also woke with a jump, then tackled Dingo.

"Saba! It was Kodi!"

"Sure… blame Kodi!"

"It was me!" Kodi admitted.

"I'm gonna hurt you!"

"You won't!"

"You're right, I won't."

They all got out and got a can of food to eat.

"What kind of action are we gonna have today?" Nunivat asked.

"No one knows. Out there is a large Alaskan wilderness waiting to be passed by us. And a few hundred thousand zombies," Kodi said.

"No fighting, right?" Saba asked.

"No promises!" Dingo said.

"We just gotta get to the Canadian boarder, and we're safe!" Saba said thankfully.

"That's not our destination," Kodi said.

The four pups looked up at Kodi like he was crazy.

"Where are you taking us!?"

"YOU guys can go elsewhere if you want to, but I'M finding Alue before I even think about escaping!"

"We can't risk our own asses!" Dingo said, "She's probably dead anyway!"

Anger flooded Kodi, "What the hell is wrong with you!? She's our sister! We are going to get her! If you don't like it, you don't have to come!

But good luck finding transportation!"

Dingo shoved Kodi, "Get out of my face! Alue is in the WILDERNESS! Where it is wide OPEN! The OPEN is where you get RAINED on! She's infected! Give it up now!"

"I'm with Dingo!" Saba cried.

"No you're not! You're not capable of making your own decisions! You'll take the safer one, which is stupider and probably more dangerous!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Shut up! I shouldn't leave you to your own decisions either! Nunivat is probably the only one capable of making her own!"

"Dingo, listen to Kodi! Don't be faggot!" Nunivat ordered.

"Nunivat! Stop bossing Dingo around! He's right! We shouldn't risk ourselves to save a dog that's not…"

Nunivat interrupted Saba and approached her aggressively, "Saba! Shut up! Dingo is an idiot! That "dog" is our sister! It's worth a try to at

least look for her!"

As Nunivat got within jump distance, Saba sunk down in submission immediately.

"Kodi is right about another thing! You can't make your own decision! Neither can Dingo! Yukon is too dep…"

Dingo tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"Well that idiot who can't make his own decision is on top of you right now! How do you feel now!?"

Kodi slammed Dingo to the ground. Before it got too out of line, Yukon shot his M-14 into the air. The four pups stopped immediately.

"How about we just focus on finding a town to refresh at? Kill the zombies there, then get supplies!"

"I'm not getting in the truck if we're going risk out own asses for Alue!"

"Let's take a vote! Who wants to save Alue?"

Yukon, Nunivat, and Kodi voted.

"Alright, that concludes it! We're saving her!"

"You have to force me into that truck! Come and fight me!"

Kodi and Yukon came over to Dingo.

"There's two of you and one of me! That's not fair! Saba!"

Saba went to help.

"Saba, stop right there!" Kodi commanded.

Saba obeyed.

Kodi and Yukon both grabbed Dingo. Yukon pulled him back and restrained him.

"Punch me! Start now! I won't give up!"

"Have it your way!"

Kodi positioned himself, then started tickling Dingo.

"Ah! Hey! Haha! Stop it! Haha! Quit it! No!" Dingo cried out.

Nunivat joined Kodi.

"No! Haha! Ah! Stop it! Ah! I'll kill you! Hahaha! Please at least j… haha! Just one!"

Saba joined.

"NO! Ah! Haha! Stop it!"

"He's had enough! Let him go!" Kodi said.

"I haven't had my turn yet!"

Kodi and Yukon switched around, and Yukon got to tickle Dingo!

"Alright, I'm done!"

Kodi dropped him.

"No clean getaways!"

Dingo pinned Kodi down.

"Revenge!"

Dingo now tickled Kodi.

"Ah! Quit it! Haha! Get off me!"

Once they finally settled down, they got in the truck.

"Alright, I'm willing to find Alue."

"You're using your brain again! Good job!"

Dingo threw a water bottle at Kodi's face. Kodi started the truck and headed off.

"The damn compass is broken. I'm not sure how we can find Alue, let alone the Canadian boarder!" Kodi said.

"Remember, Kodi we're relying on you!" Yukon reminded.

"I don't know why, I can't lead you guys anywhere!"

"Kodi, we trust you. Whether you take a lucky guess, and we find Alue and the Canadian boarder in the same day, it takes a year, or we

never find either of those, just remember, we trust and love you!" Nunivat said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You can lead out of a bad situation, that's for sure! And you can drive us out of anywhere!" Dingo said.

"You're a badass, Kodi. Just remember that!" Saba said.

"See? We all trust you!" Yukon said.

"Yeah, we got your back!" Nunivat said.

"Uhh, Kodi?" Saba checked.

"What's wrong?" Dingo asked.

"Bandits!" Kodi yelled.

"Oh my God! We're gonna die!" Saba yelled.

"No we're not! Yukon gave us Uzis for a reason! All of you start shooting!"

Kodi had no chance of outrunning the black Escalade pursuing them. He had to rely on his brothers and sisters to shoot them out, then loot

the bandits. The bandits had their guns aimed at the five pups. It looked like they had a guy with an AK-47, a couple of Uzis, and maybe an M-4.

"Dingo, take my SIG. Nunivat, use your BAR. Saba and Yukon use the Uzis! Hold your fire until I say!"

Kodi downshifted to second then let it rev up to redline. As nice as it would be to outrun them, he at least had to go fast. Their driver can't be

that good.

"Pull over or we fire!" the bandit with the PA yelled.

"Not if we fire first!" Kodi yelled through his PA, "Fire at will!"

Nunivat, Dingo, and Yukon all started to fire. The bandits returned fire, as bullets sprayed from both vehicles. Though everyone firing had an

automatic weapon, only a few bullet holes were left in either vehicle. Kodi looked in the mirror to see Saba laying there trembling in fear.

"Saba! Are you hit!?"

"It's too scary to shoot a gun!"

Disbelief flooded Kodi's mind as the speedometer hit 100.

"Out of ammo!" Nunivat yelled.

Kodi tossed back an Uzi, which hit Saba in the face.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you were actually shooting!"

The clear area without trees was coming to an end.

"A'ight, buddy! Let's see how you do in the forest!" Kodi challenged.

Kodi slowed down to go through the trees. The first tree that stood in their way was dodged by both vehicles.

"Not bad! Can you keep doing it?" Kodi said cockily, "Cease fire! This is a job for me and the other driver!"

The other driver was just as confident. He started going faster than Kodi. It had turned into a race.

"Hail no!"

Kodi downshifted and gunned it. Dodging multiple trees, each driver watched each other just waiting for the other to crash. He called for a cease fire as well. As the two went through the forest at about 75 MPH, another clear area came. Knowing they have an advantage from behind, the bandits got behind the five pups.

"Fire at will!" Kodi yelled again.

Once again, bullets sprayed from both vehicles. The driver of the bandits rode close the Ram.

"Cease fire and hold onto something!" Kodi yelled.

Kodi pushed in the e-brake. The bandits rear ended the Ram and it went into a spin. Knowing that would happen he put it in second and gunned until he was where he wanted to be. He evened out. He was now behind the bandits.

"Fire at will!"

The driver in the Escalade slammed the brakes. Kodi had to dodge it. The bandits were now behind them again. When Kodi went to shift to

fifth, he accidentally shifted to third. When he gunned it, the engine revved too high. The head gasket blew, causing a blow by, loss of compression, then the engine died.

As soon as he heard the rev, then the boom, he knew what happened. He knew they were screwed. They were outnumbered.

"Kodi, what the hell happened!?"

"The engine blew! We're dead!"

All five pups started freaking out. Kodi felt ashamed. He let his brothers and sisters down. He turned on the hazards signaling a defeat.

"None of you get out. I'll make sure none of you get hurt!"

"Kodi, we're dying together!" Yukon insisted.

"You're not dying for us!" Nunivat agreed.

Kodi found a piece of paper and put it on a stick and waved it as a white flag.

"They've given up! Those bastards are ours!" The driver said.

"What should we do? Kill them? Torture them?" another guy asked.

"We're going to go in and take what we need! We'll kill as needed!" the leader said.

Kodi got out of the truck. Legs bent, tail between legs, ears down.

"I beg of you! Don't kill my brothers and sisters! If anyone, kill me! I'm the leader! I commanded to fire! I…"

"No he didn't!" Dingo yelled getting out of the truck, "We fired on our own!"

"Get down!" the leader yelled.

"Dingo! Stop!" Kodi commanded.

"He's not the one responsible!" Dingo yelled.

"Both of you shut up!" the leader yelled, "I don't necessarily want to kill you, I just want supplies to survive! We're starving!"

Yukon got out of the truck, "Well I can fix that!"

"You can!?" one guy asked joyfully.

"If you give us what we want and need, we'll…Why are you wearing a shirt?" the leader asked Yukon.

"My girl put it on me."

"Anyway, we'll let you go if you give us what we want and need."

"Well, that takes a lot of pressure off!" Kodi said.

"I'm Tango, the leader. If you can't tell, I'm not really from here. I'm a German Shepherd. That would be Ivan. He's our gun expert."

"I would love to know which one of you is the driver!"

"Me! I'm Darrell! You're good!" the driver said.

"You're pretty good too! I thought you would've crashed for sure!" Kodi said.

"That's Crank over there. He's not the brightest."

Crank bit a tire on the Escalade.

"I can tell," Dingo said.

"That's Titan, he's the biggest and toughest of us. Don't worry, he's nice. And last, the only female with us, Bella."

"That's such a common name!" Kodi said.

Yukon was staring at her. In his vision, everything turned black except her and the searchlights shining on her. He fell to the ground

fantasizing about what he could do. He was good at getting a girl.

"Hey, that's my sister you're staring at!" Titan said.

Yukon saw the size of this Malamute and looked away.

"He won't hurt you! He's too nice!" Ivan said.

"Friendly giant?" Kodi assured.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kodi. These are my brothers Yukon and Dingo, and…" Kodi looked around to find the girls still in the truck, "Nunivat, Saba, come out and

be social!"

Nunivat and Saba got out of the truck.

"This is Saba and Nunivat, my sisters. Just to clarify, I'm the driver and mechanic!" Kodi said proudly.

"That makes two!" Darrell said.

Ivan was eyeing Nunivat. She knew and started to blush. She never actually had a guy stare at her before. It was a new, but great feeling.

She hasn't had much respect in her life.

"So you're a group of brothers and sisters?" Tango asked.

"Yup, we have one more sister, but she's out there… somewhere… hopefully alive and well!"

"We came upon a group of wolves on the way here! Still alive!"

All five pups had look of surprise on their face.

"Where did you guys come from!?"

"Over there somewhere," Tango pointed to the Northeast.

"Alue! We've gotta go over there!" Kodi yelled.

"Who's Alue?"

"Our sister! Was there a grayish brown one there? Yellow and blue eyes?"

"There was a bunch!"

"Fur line like his?" Kodi said pointing to Dingo.

"Man, I don't know. We're hungry! Can you give us some food?"

"Alright, Mango, we will!" Dingo said.

"Hey! Don't push it!"

Yukon pulled out a bunch of chili from the box.

"Here you guys go!" Yukon said tossing a can for each dog.

"You guys sure are nice for bandits!" Saba said.

"We're not bandits, we're just trying to survive! We thought you guys were bandits!"

"Wow! The irony of attacking a bandit!"

"Why did you give up?"

"We didn't I blew the engine!"

"How did you do that?"

"Rookie mistake!"

"Did you rev it past redline?" Darrell asked.

"Sort of, well yeah, but I didn't just rev it and not shift, I shifted into third instead of fifth."

"Oh my God! I did that in my dad's car!"

"What else do you have?" Tango asked.

"Money, worthless now, food, guns, ammo, glow sticks, harnesses, and all sorts of crap."

"Give us more food! We are still taking your crap. After all, you did surrender!" Tango said.

"Now you're just being a dick!" Dingo said.

"Tango's right," Kodi said, "Yukon, it's your stuff, but I have to give it away. Sorry, man,"

"I could care less."

"Weren't we looking for a town?" Nunivat asked.

"You know what? Elim is just a couple miles east! We're almost there!" Kodi said.

"You would know!" Dingo said.

"I would know! I'm a sled dog! Or was…"

"So there's a town nearby?" Tango asked.

"Do you think you can tow us there?" Kodi asked.

Tango looked at his crew. They all seemed to approve of it. Especially Ivan.

"Alright. Do you have tow ropes?"

"Of course! I have everything else! It would be dumb not to!"

Yukon pulled out military grade 3-ton straps. He attached one to each hook on the front of the truck. Darrell went around and Yukon

attached the straps to the hitch. The five pups got into the Ram, and the dogs that they thought were bandits were towing them to Elim.

Maybe these dogs weren't bad at all. Maybe they could all be friends and form an alliance.

"Tell me where to go," Darrell said through the PA.

"What direction are we facing? Our compass is broke."

"South."

"Head Northeast. Everything will be familiar eventually."

The Escalade can only pull the Ram so fast that straps don't break or either vehicle loses control. Once they've traveled a couple miles, the

area became familiar to Kodi.

"Slow down to about 12 MPH."

"Uh, ok… why so slow?"

"I'll navigate better! Sled teams travel at about 12 MPH. I want this memory! Yukon, take the wheel!"

Yukon got in the driver seat, and Kodi jumped into the bed. He pulled out a harness, put it on, then strapped his SIG to it. He jumped out of

the bed and ran. He ran like he did on the sled team. He ran happy and free, passing the Escalade that was pulling the Ram.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Tango said.

"Really? I thought he was trying to outrun us," Darrell said sarcastically.

"Who names their dog Darrell?" Dingo asked dickishly in the other truck, "That's a human name!"

"Say that to him! I'm sure he'd love to hear that!" Yukon said.

"He's like Kodi! He's too nice to give a crap! The only time Kodi gets offended is when you make fun of him being gay. I wouldn't doubt if

Darrell is gay!"

"Quit being a dick!"

"It's fun being a dick! You should try it!"

Kodi just kept running. Tears of both joy and sadness running down his face. He'll never pull a sled into this town again. Even if he does

again, it'll be with an all new team. Dusty and Ralph are both gone, Mr. Simpson is gone, and his lover, the one by his side since day one (To

be literal) is gone. He's just happy he was able to run to this place one last time.

The town came into sight. Every building intact and standing. Not that there weren't many anyway. Once he got to the sled team stopping point, he jumped into the snow.

The 10 dogs in the vehicles came up behind him.

"We gotta find a garage. We also gotta kill the zombies in this town!" Titan said.

"Kodi, that's on you," Yukon said.

"Last I checked there was one right at the center of town," Kodi said, "Last I checked, we were also on a quarter tank. There's a gas station

by the garage."

They headed towards the garage. When they got there, there was also a small diner next to it.

"Anyone wanna have some real food while we're at it?" Dingo asked.

Darrell towed the Ram into the garage and everyone gathered around it. Kodi didn't think about the fact the Yukon never opens the hood

and cleans out the engine compartment. It looked like crap.

"Wow, you don't keep your truck clean, do you?" Darrell criticized.

"It's not mine," Kodi said, "It's his. Mine is WAY cleaner than this!"

"Shut up!" Yukon said.

"I don't feel like taking the whole engine out," Kodi said."

"We have to, though," Darrell said.

"If we can get the valve head out without having to take the engine out, we can inspect all of it."

"What if there's damage to other parts of the engine?"

"I'm gonna dread this! Well, you guys can learn how to take an engine out! You got two instructors!"

Saba backed away wanting to stay out of it. Ivan's lazy ass backed out, but the rest stayed in. Ivan, however, did keep his eye on Nunivat.

Wow, she was hot! He just didn't know how to get her. He only asked a girl out once, but that's because she had a crush on him.

"Well, the first step to really taking out an engine is to remove the air intakes and manifolds, along with the exhaust manifold. Once that's done, unbolt the transmission. We need an engine jack, though."

"FOOOOUND OONNEE!" Crank yelled.

Crank ran up to the truck, then the legs of the jack hit the tire, causing the chains to fly up and scratch the silver paint on the Ram.

"DUDE!" Yukon yelled.

Yukon managed to hold back his anger. This guy may be a dumbass, but he can't be worse than the infamous Moon Moon.

"Once all the manifolds and the transmission is unbolted, look for any covers that might get in the way. After that, detach all radiator hoses

from the engine! Actually, let's just take the radiator out."

Ivan was sitting there looking at Nunivat. She had no idea, she was focused on the lesson on how to unbolt the engine from a vehicle. He

brainstormed some things to say. She looked over and saw him looking at her. He looked away pretending to not be looking at her. She

blushed, then approached him.

Ivan started getting anxious. Was she mad? Was she going to slap him? Maybe she likes him? She came up to him.

"I saw you looking at me!" she said happily.

"Uh hi! I uh…"

She laughed. He seemed funny and in a way, shy. He didn't seem like a douche bag at all.

"Let me tell you something! Your fur looks becoming on you! If I were on you, I'd be coming too!"

Ivan realized what he just said. He just wanted to die now. Nunivat had never received a compliment like that before.

"Really!?"

"Um! Uh… I um… I meant… I meant you're very sexy! Ah!"

Ivan couldn't get his words out. Now he had a real death wish. Nunivat laughed. He's so funny!

"You are too! You're funny!"

"Really? You think so? You like a messy guy like me?"

"You like an ugly girl that no one likes, like me?"

"Ugly that no one likes!? Are you crazy!?"

"My sister got all the luck and love! No one respects me but my family! My boy walked out on me! He didn't love me! I thought he did! But…"

she broke into tears.

"Oh God! What have I done?" Ivan yelled.

"It's not you! It's me! It's too good to be true! You don't really think I'm a good dog, do you!?"

"Nunivat! I…" he paused.

Her name! Her unique name! He loved it! What a beautiful name! Nunivat… wow! Nunivat…

He comforted her, "You're great! You're amazing! I don't understand how any human can leave you like that!"

"I'm just wondering… what I did wrong."

"Are you sure it was you? Was it family problems?"

"You know what!? His mom was never home! When she was, she always yelled at him! Yeah! And his older brother treated him like crap and

beat him! So did his sisters! His dad walked out, he got beat up at school! Yeah! That has to be it! That has to be why he left! He… Oh who am I kidding!? It was all my fault!"

"Nunivat! I… I'm sure that's why he left! There's nothing wrong with you! I'm sure he loved you! His family is why he left! Same with his school! Don't blame yourself!"

"Did you have a boy or a girl you cared about?"

Ivan thought back to his days at that hellhole.

"No, just his drunk ass dad that kicked me every chance he got! He threw me outside, the boy never came out and played with me, and I

wasn't even liked by the rest of the family. When I had to go, I whined and barked at the door. They didn't get the message. Drunk-ass just told me to shut up and kicked me.

When I couldn't hold it, I would piss on the door. I couldn't keep count of how many times drunk-ass kicked me. The boy would sit there with a smile on his face. They sprayed me with water to torture me… one day I had enough. When drunk ass was sitting out on the front porch, I kept barking to get his attention. When he went to kick me, I grabbed a hold of his leg, then pulled him to the ground. I tore into his face, then bolted out the door. I then met Tango, then the crew gradually came into place."

"Wow! That's terrible! At least I didn't get the beatings. Just a few kicks from my boy's brother."

"Nunivat… wow! What a great name! I love it!"

"Thanks! I love you… er wait!"

"Do… do you really?"

"Uh yeah! I… I guess."

Ivan wasn't so confident when she said 'I guess.'

"Just I guess?"

She made eye contact with him. He had Kodi's eyes! That didn't make it awkward, it actually made it better! It gives her more of a bond with

him! She knows she loves him! She leaned in to kiss him. Not realizing he wasn't just seeing things, he pulled his head back.

A guy trying to play hard to get? This isn't right! She pulled his head forward and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise. This was definitely something he didn't see coming. This whole encounter was unexpected when he pulled out his AK to start shooting a Ram just a little bit ago.

"And now we just gotta lift the engine up and out of the truck!"

He looked towards the jack, which was in the direction of Ivan making out with his sister.

"Uh… Nunivat, can you check on your sister?" Kodi asked Saba thinking she was Nunivat.

"That is Nunivat," Saba said.

Kodi looked over to see Saba. Nunivat was kissing a guy!? She was so shy! She finally has some love in her life! All nine dogs were looking at

Ivan and Nunivat. They looked towards the Ram to check the progress. What they saw were nine dogs looking at them. Embarrassed, they looked at each other, then back at the nine dogs.

Eight out of the nine dogs started howling as a sign of respect for the new lovers. The one that wasn't was jealous Saba. She looked at Darrell, Tango, Crank, and Titan to try to figure out which one she could pull in. Darrell was too much like her brother, Tango was too bossy, Crank, well, there are obvious reasons, and Titan would crush her.

Darrell and Kodi pulled the engine out, then put it on a stand. They took the valve head off, then looked at the annihilated gasket. The valve head was messed up too. Cylinders 2 and 5 both had valves the were hit by the piston. The spark plugs were… wait, there are no spark plugs on a diesel.

"Where are we going to get this crap!? It'll take weeks for Cummins parts to come out here! In this wasteland, no one will deliver parts anyway!"

"I'm a mail dog! I can get it!" Kodi said jokingly. No way in hell he would go out there pulling a dogsled.

"You're a male dog? I thought you were a female!" Tango said sarcastically.

"Not that male! Damn it! Never mind!"

They looked for possible storage for a Cummins 6.7 I-6 engine. Kodi turned on a light for a storage room in the back of the garage. When he

turned the corner, there sat a giant turbo that said Cummins across it. He inspected it. It fit the 6.7!

"Hey Yukon, is it cool if we put a small mod on your truck?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Dingo, bring me the engine jack!"

"What are you putting on my truck?" Yukon asked.

"You'll see!"

Dingo brought the engine jack. He saw the big ass turbo sitting there and fell to the ground.

"Shh! It's gonna be a surprise!" Kodi said.

They attached the turbo to the engine jack and pulled it out of the storage room. Yukon's eyes widened, but he stood still and frozen. Was

that really about to go on his truck?

"Let's focus on fixing the damn thing!" Tango said.

Before drooling over the turbo, Yukon was drooling over Bella. Even if Titan is nice, he's still scared of him. What if he gets protective over his

sister? This is all stuff Yukon has to figure out on his own.

Kodi and Darrell looked in the storage room for more Cummins parts. They found a new valve head. It had all new valves and lifters.

"How convenient is that!?" Yukon said, "Cummins rules the land!"

"Hell no!" Dingo said, "Duramax for life!"

"Powerstroke!" Ivan yelled across the garage.

"I'm with Cummins," Darrell said, "Titans will have Cummins soon."

"I have a Titan!" Kodi said, "Well, had."

"Me too!" Darrell said.

Titan kept looking their way because they kept saying his name. Darrell got under the truck and took a look at the transmission.

"Hey Darrell, are you gay, by chance?" Dingo asked.

Yukon looked at him in disbelief. He really just asked him that!

"No, why?"

"You're so much like Kodi in so many ways!"

"So you're saying we should be lovers or something?"

"No…"

Kodi gave him a stare. They don't need to know he's gay. But then again, there's no need to hide it.

"Kodi's gay."

Everyone looked at Kodi. There was a thud under the Ram where Darrell hit his head on the transmission.

"Yeah, I'm gay. So what?"

"We weren't expecting that," Titan said.

"You guys aren't against being gay, right?"

No one said anything. Kodi hoped they weren't just hiding it. He was sure that everyone still saw him differently now.

"Thing is, I won't just go with any dude, it was just one guy, and he's probably dead now. Girls are too much work. No offense, girls."

"None taken," Bella said.

"Really!?" Saba demanded.

Kodi and Darrell bolted the new valve head onto the engine.

"Well, now it's time to put this thing back in," Yukon said.

Kodi fell onto his back.

"No thanks… You do it, Dingo!"

"I don't know how to!"

"Darrell, can you do it for me?"

"I'm as tired as you!" Darrell said.

"Titan! You do it! Bella? Come on, Ivan! Crank! You can… wait, I wouldn't trust you to do it."

Crank lifted the engine up and into the engine bay. He then lowered it into place. All ten dogs stared in surprise.

"I'm not that smart! Or dumb… what's the word for stupid?"

Kodi's back was settling as he rested onto the concrete. The pain felt so good! He needed some motivation to get up! Yukon blew an air

horn. Darrel sprayed WD-40 on him. None of that did anything. Titan jumped on him. It knocked the air out, but it didn't motivate him to get up.

Dingo knew just what to do. He slowly climbed on top of Kodi. He gripped him, then Kodi threw him off and got up.

"Alright! I'm up! Fine!"

"So THAT's what we need to do!" Titan said.

"It probably won't work. He's gay, remember?" Dingo said, "It only works because I'm his brother!"

"It would work with Titan, Darrell, Crank, Ivan, and Tango."

"What if I did it?" Bella asked.

"I wouldn't resist," Kodi said, "I would with Saba and Nunivat, though."

The engine that was now in the engine bay, thanks to Crank, was now able to be bolted to the transmission and onto the frame and body.

That's what they did. Kodi and Dingo put in the radiator as Darrell connected the engine to the transmission. Titan and Yukon put the manifolds on as all the pumps and hoses were installed by Tango, Crank, and Saba.

Ivan and Nunivat were flipping through channels on a radio to find music. They got reception a radio station. A classic rap station, 2pac was

playing! All eyez on me!

The five pups stopped what they were doing. This was what Balto listened to a lot! It was one of the types of music of their childhood. For Kodi especially, this particular song matched this particular setting so well. He got an excited feeling in his stomach. This brought back memories that, even if everything still existed, couldn't be matched today.

"This song… I love Tupac so much!"

Once the engine was in, Kodi went to start the truck and tested it. It started up just fine. Now he just had to run it, then drive it to check

everything. He backed out of the garage. The clutch worked write, the throttle was right, and it shifted right. When he let it run, it started to

run hot. Once it hit red on the gauge, he turned the truck off.

"Alright, it's running hot! Let's check it!"

Kodi opened the hood. Immediately, he realized THERE'S NO COOLANT!

"Dingo! I told you to put coolant in!"

"I did! I put it right…" he realized where he put it, "…here…" he pointed to the windshield washer fluid.

"You idiot! Now we're going to be spraying anti-freeze on the windshield!"

"I didn't put anti-freeze in there, just water."

Kodi couldn't believe how dumb Dingo was when it came to cars. He was his brother how?

"You put ANTI-FREEZE WITH WATER IN THE COOLANT!"

"Hey, chillax!"

Darrell found 50/50 mix and put into the radiator and reservoir. Kodi tested it again, and everything was good.

"What about the turbo?" Yukon asked.

"I forgot all about that!" Kodi said.

"It might be light enough to pick up by paw," Darrell said.

"Let's try it," Titan said.

"Actually, let's just have Titan do it!"

"Sure, leave me as the slave!"

Titan picked the turbo up.

"Alright, Titan, you're our slave!" Tango said.

Titan growled and carried the turbo to the Ram. Titan struggled to get the turbo up to the engine bay.

"Damn it, Titan! Actually try to lift it!" Tango ordered.

Titan dropped the turbo and approached Tango.

"Tango, I've have enough of your crap! You've treated me like an ass since day one! It's time you show some kindness!"

The giant Malamute approached the average sized German Shepherd. Tango started to crumble in his presence, but he managed to keep a

dominant stance.

"Well, you are the biggest here! You should do all the lifting!"

"I could use some help! You can't just boss me around when I can easily take your ass down! Even…"

Tango bit Titan's face. Titan raged, grabbed a hold of Tango's neck, pulled him down, and pinned him to the ground. Tango panicked and moved and squirmed all around. The Malamute outweighed him by at least 50 pounds. Fear filled Tango. Everyone feared him but this brave Malamute… now he sees why.

Darrell came and tried to draw Titan off of Tango.

"Titan, calm down! Let's just…"

Titan let out a powerful bark into Darrell's face. That startled the crap out of him and sent him to the ground.

"Now what are you going to do Tango!? You're a pussy for a German Shepherd! Think about it! All you did was bite me! I pulled you down effortlessly!"

"You're way bigger than I am! I could take everyone else down!"

"Except me!" Yukon said.

"It's kind of true," Dingo agreed, "He's the best of all of us!"

"Please let me up!" Tango pleaded.

"Tell me why I should!"

"Come on, Titan! Please let him up!" Saba also pleaded.

Titan looked up at Saba. Next thing he knew, his eyes were trapped on her. What was he doing!? Ivan was crazy for getting personal with a girl they just met! This isn't time for bonding with each other like that! She was cute though… no!

Shut up, Titan! he commanded himself.

"Alright, I'll let him up! But he's gotta treat me like I'm a real dog!"

Titan let Tango up. Tango had a submissive stance. None of the five dogs that followed Tango saw him like that. Ivan has known him the

longest, so to see Tango like that was insane! Kodi remembered something.

"Time to bleed the brakes!"

They put the truck on the alignment rack in the garage. They lifted the rear tires on the truck. Kodi took the right tires off first.

"So it's best to have a rubber tube and a bottle to put the brake fluid into," Kodi said.

Kodi loosened the bleed screw.

"Alright, Darrell, pump the brake! You'll notice how when he pumps the brake, the liquid will squirt out every time he does."

Dingo's dirty mind saw something else. Dingo started laughing.

"What's so funn… Wow!"

Thanks to Dingo, Kodi realized what it reminded him of. When the brake would get pressed, brake fluid would squirt out. When the brake

was released, it would stop.

"Males, always thinking dirty!" Bella said.

"My boyfriend couldn't hold himself back," Saba said, "I broke up with him because of it. Nunivat is lucky!"

"You do realize her and Ivan are loving on each other, right?"

"Ivan doesn't have a dirty mind, does he?"

"Not that I know of. Him and your sister seem to have a lot in common. They never got much love in their life. I've noticed Yukon staring me

down. How is he?"

"He's had one girlfriend. He's not a risk taker, and he doesn't really like to socialize with girls. He's great when it comes to flirting and loving,

he helped me and my boyfriend out a lot, but he's never used it for himself. He loved his girlfriend. It hit him hard when she moved."

"So he's not that kind of guy?"

"Neither is Kodi. Well, Kodi's gay, but he's dated girls before. Now that his lover is gone, I think he's gonna find a girl. Either that, or he will

manage to be single all his life."

Back with the guys, Kodi was showing them when the bleeding a particular caliper is complete.

"With how much air is in these brakes, it'll be a while before the air is out. It's best to have this tube so you can see whether or not air bubbles are coming out. Once there are no air bubbles, we're d… what the hell!?"

Kodi saw the brake pads. There was literally no material there.

"Hey, Titan, there's a computer right there. Can you look up rear brake pads for a… 2004 right?"

"Yeah," Yukon confirmed.

"A 2004 Dodge Ram 3500."

"Yeah, I'll look."

After looking, Titan went to the back and grabbed a set of brake pads.

"Thanks, man! Can you look for rotors too?"

Titan did that too. He brought back rotors.

"You kick ass!"

Kodi had to take the entire caliper off, forced the old rotor off, put the new one on, replaced the pads, then reinstalled the caliper. Hopefully

everyone was listening to his instructions on how to do it. One wheel down, three to go. The back left went faster, because everyone helped

Kodi.

Titan went and got front pads and rotors as well. The guy that owned this shop must've owned a Ram like this. He has all the stuff to this truck. They finished the brakes, and Kodi drove the truck off the lift. When he put the pedal down, the truck stopped immediately. He gunned it, then slammed the brakes. The truck stopped immediately. He accelerated to 50, then slammed the brakes. He couldn't believe the stopping power. When he got back, everyone was in the diner.

"Hey Kodi! What do you want?" Ivan said in the kitchen.

"Just get me a burger! Thanks!"

Ivan handed the spatula to Dingo, who handed it to Tango, who handed it to Titan, who handed it to Yukon. Yukon could cook burgers! It's

not hard! Well, when they're frozen, burgers are hard, but they soften out as they cook. While everyone was socializing, no one noticed Ivan

and Nunivat slip away.

"Nunivat never told be what she wanted," Yukon said, "Dingo, can you go ask?"

"I'm not your slave! I've done plenty of work today!"

"I have too! I'm cooking burgers!"

"Let me help you," Kodi said.

"No, you did most of the work today. It's Dingo who needs to do something!"

"Fine!"

Dingo couldn't find Nunivat anywhere. He finally heard her voice.

"Hey Nunivat! Yukon told me to ask wh…"

He turned the corner to see Ivan on top of her.

"Woah! Ok!"

He walked away pretending to not see what he did. The two weren't doing what Dingo thought they were, they were still just getting to

know each other. Dingo got back.

"What does she want?" Yukon asked.

"The D!" Dingo replied.

The D was a breakfast special on the menu.

"She wants breakfast? That's weird!"

Saba kept looking at Titan. He was big! He didn't have much of a buff build. He had a build a lot like Kirby, just a lot bigger. He had Kirby's

build, fur like Ralph, but was bigger than both of them and less ugly than both of them. His face though, he had Balto's face. The fur line was just like Balto's. He even had a slight yellow tint to his eyes.

Yukon brought out food for everyone. Ivan cooked the first seven meals, then resigned it over to Yukon. Ivan and Nunivat joined in. Nunivat saw her plate of pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

"Not being mean, but why did I get breakfast?"

"Dingo said you wanted the D. Didn't you?"

Nunivat slammed her paw onto her face. Ivan looked uncomfortable. Yukon realized what Dingo was talking about.

"Oh! Wait, you two…"

"No, Dingo's dirty mind took it the wrong way!" Nunivat said.

They ate their food. It was nice eating real food again! Especially for the six that tagged along. They hadn't eaten for a while, then the pups gave them food. They couldn't get used to it! It wasn't going to be this way until they find their way to Canada.

Once everyone got done with their food, they all became tired. The sun was settling. This was that perfect time of year where day and night were even. Well, almost. It was 9:15 and the sun was setting.

"We might as well find a place to sleep!" Kodi said.

"Let's find a big bed so we can all stick together," Bella said.

"There's a hotel right across the street," Titan observed, "Let's try to find a suite or something."

The 11 dogs migrated across the street. Dingo looked at the floor plan. Room 7 had two queen beds. The dogs all jumped onto the beds and got comfortable. Ivan and Nunivat cuddled in together. Dingo, Kodi, and Yukon got onto the same bed. Titan and Bella stayed close together, however, they were back to back. Saba laid down next to Titan, then Darrell and Tango squeezed in.

Crank got comfortable on the TV. Saba kept her eyes open. She looked up at Titan, every so often inching closer to him. By the time she's asleep, her goal is to be able to rest her head against his chest and have his stomach touch hers when he inhales.

_ "I know what I'm doing! I got this!" Kodi said as he was driving through the forest._

_ Dingo had a bad feeling in his gut as they were being pursued by bandits. He was shooting the bandits as bullets were flying by him._

_ "Hold on to something!" Kodi yelled._

_ Dingo didn't listen as Kodi put the truck into a spin. Dingo then flew out of the truck and tumbled through the snow. Kodi circled around to come back and get him. The bandits were on his ass though. Kodi didn't slow down much, so Dingo couldn't grab the truck so he could get in._

_ "Slow down, asshole!" Dingo yelled._

_ The bandits were shooting at Dingo! You know people are rotten when they do that! Kodi slowed down enough for Dingo to be able to grab on._

_ "It's about time!" Yukon yelled._

_ As Dingo was climbing the tailgate, he got shot right in the back. He lost his grip, then fell off the truck. The 5,700 pound Escalade chasing them ran over Dingo's hind paw. The Escalade stopped, turned around, then went back to kill Dingo. _

Each dog got out and pulled out a knife. They each literally cut Dingo open and shredded him to pieces.

Dingo woke to a massive jump. That woke up Yukon. Yukon hit Dingo in the head.

"Ow! Dickhead!"

"Stop waking me up!"

"I had a nightmare! I can't help it!"

"Does somebody need to cuddle?"

"Shut up and go to sleep.

The whispering of the two pups woke up Titan. He looked down to see Saba rubbed up against him

You got her! Titan thought, she's mine! Wait, no! I don't need to focus on love now! But she's on you! You got her! No!

He was having a conflict inside of his head. He let his body make his decision. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.

Maybe this is a sign? he thought, Could I have found a girl? Or does she think I'm some guy? Titan let his thoughts flow as he hugged on her.


	5. Day 3

Kodi, as always, was the first to wake up. He looked up to see Crank balled up on top of the TV. What the hell happened to the poor guy? He either was dropped on his head as a pup, or his mom didn't like him. Or worse, who knows.

To his surprise, he found each of his siblings cuddling with another dog. Nunivat was obviously cuddling with Ivan. He knew Saba had her eye on Titan this whole time, he's not surprised she pulled him in. Well, literally, Titan pulled Saba in. And next to him were his spooning brothers.

Kodi had to fall of the bed and onto the floor to silence his laugh. The thud of him falling on the floor was enough to wake everyone up though. He looked at the alarm clock. It said 6:27. The thud woke up Bella. She was facing Dingo and Yukon's direction. She just laid there wide-eyed, wondering what the hell was wrong with this family.

"It's accidental! It's the way the cuddled with their human pups!"

"That explains a lot!"

"Dingo had a boy, more than likely, the pup was the one hugging on him. Yukon had a girl. He probably hugged on her and protected her."

Bella looked back at her own brother. He wasn't laying how he normally would. She looked over his shoulder to see him hugging on Saba.

"Hey uh… Titan's hugging on your sister."

"I know."

"You're ok with it?"

"He's a good guy. He may be big, but he's loving. For the type of girl Saba is, besides the size, he's perfect."

"I love you, Matt!" Dingo whimpered.

He would whimper that every morning, even knowing his pup couldn't understand him. His name isn't even Matt, but Dingo called him that. This time the 'pup' hugging on him did.

"Since when were you able to talk?" Yukon asked to what he thought was his girl.

He opened his eyes to see the back of a dog's head. He then remembered his girl was gone… AND he was hugging on his brother.

"Oh God!"

Yukon jumped off the bed and rolled around to get Dingo's coodies off him.

"Were you hugging on me!?" Dingo asked.

"I thought you were my girl!"

"I thought you were my boy!"

"Shh!" Titan silenced.

"We're all awake anyway!" Darrell said with a normal voice.

"Yeah, it's true," Ivan said.

Crank stood up on top of the TV and shook off. He stepped off and fell off of the TV.

"Dumb ass!" Tango said.

Kodi went up to his brothers.

"You two are so cute together!"

"Shut up! I should kill you for letting us do that!" Dingo said.

"Chillax, bro!" Kodi said.

"It's just embarrassing," Yukon said, "Just don't mention that."

"No promises!" Titan said.

"I'll kill you!" Dingo said.

"You can't and won't!"

"Why won't I!?"

"Your sister is still asleep cuddled in my arms!"

Dingo suddenly got mad and overprotective.

"Let her go now!"

"She's enjoying it!"

Saba gradually woke up. As she was slowly waking up, she felt the grumbling of Titan's chest match his voice. No way in hell was this her girl,

or even her girl's dad, or a human for that matter. It wasn't her brothers. She opened her eyes to find a pair of arms wrapped around her. She

looked up to find Titan was the one hugging on her! Her dream came true.

"Titan! You're… You're hugging on me!?" Saba asked.

"Oh sorry!"

"You… you mean… you weren't hugging on me because you like me!?"

"No! Er… Yes! Saba! I like you too!"

"No he doesn't!" Dingo yelled.

"So you're just a perv hugging on me for the fun of it!?"

"Don't listen to him! He…"

"He doesn't love you Saba! Don't you…"

Kodi pulled Dingo off the bed and shut him up.

"Saba! Please I really…"

"Save it, Titan!"

"Saba, don't listen to this faggot! I can tell Titan likes you!" Kodi said.

She looked at Titan. He looked upset. Maybe he did like her. He's gotta prove himself first!

"Alright, I gotta give it time before I'll trust you! You gotta prove yourself!"

Titan got really mad! In fact, he got so pissed, he wanted to attack Dingo, but he didn't want to hurt anyone, or ruin his chances with Saba.

"Well, let's get going," Tango said, "We need to find the border!"

"We're gonna find our sister first!" Dingo insisted.

Kodi gained faith for Dingo by hearing him say that.

"But… but…" Saba stuttered, "I thought we weren't going to risk our lives to save her!"

"Saba! Stop thinking about yourself for once! You need to stop being a selfish bitch!" Yukon yelled completely fed up, "You need to use your

head! Dingo did, and that helped him out a lot!"

Saba started crying.

"A dog shouldn't be completely spoiled and treated like you were! A dog should have to face hardships along the way!"

Yukon kept going off on her.

"Ok, Yukon! She gets it! Stop!"

Titan slammed Yukon to the ground and pinned him down. He growled and snapped in his face.

"Stop bullying your sister! You pile of trash!"

Titan realized what he just did. He started feeling terrible for slamming another dog to the ground. He may be big, he may be mad, but he's a

better dog than to just slam another defenseless dog down.

"I'm sorry! Oh God!"

Titan licked Yukon in apology, then helped him up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's alright, don't worry about it!"

Titan nudged Yukon to show semi-submission. He then went to Saba to lick the tears off her face. She started to like him again.

"Thanks, Titan!"

"I love you, Saba!"

"Too far!"

Son of a bitch! Titan thought.

The 11 dogs went back across the street to eat breakfast.

"Do you want the D again, Nunivat?" Dingo asked.

"Shut up!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Yukon, Kodi, and Ivan cooked breakfast for everyone. The 11 just took some time to socialize. It'd probably be a month before they saw each

other again. Eventually they all got done eating and got ready to set out.

The pups and the other six dogs were going their separate ways. They were going to meet up on the other side of the Canadian border. The

six dogs were going straight to Canada, but the five pups had to look for Alue, then try to find the Canadian border with their broken

compass.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Titan asked.

"For now, we'll meet you guys at the Canadian border after we find our sister!" Kodi said.

"I love you guys!" Titan said.

"I love you too!" Darrell said.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

Saba hugged Titan.

"Promise me you won't find some other girl!" Saba said.

"I promise! I'll wait for you at the border!"

Nunivat and Ivan never left each other's side. They stood their loving on each other dreading to leave each other. Ivan didn't want to leave

his crew behind, and Nunivat wanted to be there to greet her sister.

"Hi everybody!" Crank said as he climbed into the Escalade.

Tango got in the Escalade caring the least. Darrell didn't form too much of a bond with them except for Kodi. Crank didn't understand what

happened. Bella didn't have her eye on anyone except the boys' perverted minds. Well, at least Dingo's. Titan got in the Escalade. He was so

loving, and loved all five pups. Ivan managed to leave Nunivat and get in.

"We'll meet you guys at the border!" Yukon shouted out.

"See you guys at the border!" Titan shouted back.

When the Escalade got to the edge of town, it blew up. Some one planted a bomb! The five pups sat their in disbelief. What the hell just

happened?

"Oh my God! Someone's onto us! Check the truck!" Kodi yelled.

"Ivan! No!" Nunivat cried.

"Those poor dogs! They… they're gone! Titan, Darrell they… oh God!" Dingo mourned.

"Titan… he… I…" Saba stuttered in disbelief.

Kodi checked under the Ram. Sure as hell, a bomb was strapped to the fuel tank. There was a sensor on it.

"There's a proximity bomb bolted to the gas tank."

"What's that?" Saba asked.

"There's a transmitter. Once it goes a certain distance away from the transmitter, it'll explode. That's what happened! Someone's on to us!

We gotta get this thing off and go! Or find the transmitter!"

"We have to see if any of them survived!" Yukon insisted.

"We can't! We can't take any chances! I'm sorry, guys. We can't afford to die!"

Nunivat declined. She finally found love. He's gone! She'll take the risk of leaving too! She bolted out to the burning Escalade.

"Damn it Nunivat! Get back here!"

Kodi quickly unbolted the bomb while Dingo looked for other bombs. All Yukon and Saba could do was sit there and watch. They didn't have

a death wish.

Out of the corner of their eye, they saw a sniper on top of a roof. He was loaded and ready to fire.

"NO!" Dingo yelled.

Another dog came to tackle her. Once he jumped to tackle her, the sniper fired. The miscommunication resulted in Nunivat staying alive and

the other dog dying.

Kodi took a good look at the sniper. He looked familiar. He didn't know a black and white dog, but this one was too familiar! Tuning back in to

the situation, he gave orders.

"In the truck! We gotta save her!"

Dingo, Yukon, and Saba got into the truck. Kodi backed out and drove to Nunivat. Not taking risks, Dingo pulled her in as Kodi reversed down

the road, using the truck as a shield for Nunivat. Kodi spun the truck around, then fled the town, passing the burning Escalade.

"Nunivat, what the hell were you thinking!?" Yukon scolded.

"Someone could've still been alive! What if it was Ivan? I finally found someone! I can't let that be taken away from me!"

"Nunivat, I'm sorry, I wanted to save them too, but you almost died! The dumbasses messed up! Otherwise, your brain would be in the tread

of the tires on this truck!" Dingo helped.

"I don't care!"

"Stop doing heroin!" Kodi said trying to break the upset mood.

No one laughed.

"Come on! Just trying to cheer you guys up! Anyone? No? Ok…"

They all just ignored Kodi.

"So what do we do now?" Saba asked.

"Look for Alue," Kodi said, "It was our plan from the start."

"Alue was the whole reason that happened!" Nunivat said, "I don't want to find her anymore!"

"Well, if Nunivat doesn't want to, I won't!" Dingo said.

"Thank you!" Saba said.

Yukon jumped on the bandwagon, "I just want to get to safety!"

"None of you are going to!? You're all going to be dishonorable like that!?"

"I suggest you do the same, Kodi!" Dingo commanded.

"You guys granted me the leader and decision maker! I say we're finding Alue!"

"If we all disapprove, we don't follow your orders!" Nunivat argued.

"I'm the one driving!"

"Like we did a few days ago! We'll grab a hold, and pull you out!"

"If you do that, I will intentionally wreck this truck!"

Yukon opened his mouth to talk.

"And if you attempt pull a gun on me, I will shoot on site!"

The other four were getting offended and angry.

"We're not saving Alue, and that's final!"

"OVER MY BLOODY ASS!"

Kodi slammed the brakes, turned to head west, then gunned it. With the turbo, the Ram pulled pretty hard.

"KODI! STOP THE DAMN TRUCK!" Nunivat yelled.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU NUNIVAT! SHUT UP!"

Nunivat punched Kodi in the crotch. Kodi lost control of the truck. He couldn't gain control, it didn't want to get back in control. He gave up

and slammed the brakes. The truck was in the open anyway. Once the truck was at a stop, Kodi pulled his SIG out.

"YUKON! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAVE ALUE, YOU'RE GIVING UP YOUR TRUCK! I'M NOT GETTING OUT! IT'S YOUR PROBLEM! ALL OF YOU GET

OUT NOW!"

"YOU GET OUT! YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED!" Dingo yelled.

"I'M THE ONE WITH THE GUN! IF YOU'RE SMART, YOU'D GET OUT OF THE TRUCK! OR SAVE ALUE!"

Saba was sitting in the passenger seat. She swatted the SIG away, so the others could threaten Kodi with their guns. Once the SIG was

aimed down, Yukon reached for his gun. Kodi pulled out his dad's Glock. He shot Saba. Hearing and seeing the shot, the three dogs in the back

seat froze and sat there in disbelief. Did Kodi really shoot his sister!?

"That's right! I did that!" Kodi said.

Saba felt her chest. There was no bullet hole.

"You bastard! You used a blank!" she yelled.

"I will shoot you if you try to overtake me!"

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT YOUR SISTER!" Dingo yelled.

"IT WAS A BLANK! IF SHE DOES IT AGAIN I'LL SHOOT HER FOR REAL! LIKEWISE WITH YOU THREE!"

"YOU'RE SO SELFISH KODI! YOU TRAP US INTO HAVING TO GET OUT OF OUR VEHICLE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S ON YOUR OWN! WE TRUSTED

YOU TO LEAD US, AND YOU BETRAY US!" Yukon yelled.

"I'M THE SELFISH ONE!? YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES LEAVING YOUR SISTER TO DIE IN THE WILDERNESS!"

"SHE'S DEAD ANYWAY! NO ONE GIVES A RAT'S ASS!" Dingo yelled.

"I HOPE YOU DON'T PLAN ON SLEEPING!" Nunivat threatened, "WE WILL ALL SLOWLY SHRED YOU TO PIECES! AS SOON AS WE KNOW YOU'RE

ASLEEP, YOU'LL WAKE UP DEAD!"

"I'M NOT SLEEPING! I'M NOT GIVING UP MY POSITION EITHER! I'LL SIT HERE WITH MY GUN POINTED ALL DAY!"

"WELL WE'LL SIT HERE WITH IT POINTED AT US!"

"ALL OF YOU ARE SELFISH DICKS!"

"WE ALL HATE YOU KODI! DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO MAKE THINGS BETTER!"

"I HOPE YOU ALL DIE A PAINFULL DEATH!"

"TAKE THAT BACK! WE'RE YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS! YOU…"

Saba started singing.

_"We may have our complications_

_But we have the same intentions._

_And us as brothers and sisters_

_Leaving Alaska we'll surely miss her._

_So when we have to fight_

_All that's wrong is right!_

_And if we stay together_

_We will work through all trouble_

_To stay with each other_

_We'll clear through this rubble!"_

The pups let out their heat. Saba knew this had to work. Kodi hated singing, but this would let his emotions out. He joined in.

_"This mess takes a piece of us all_

_But together we'll never fall._

_While we'll meet people we like_

_They'll never match us five."_

Kodi put his gun down.

Saba:

_"While God watches over us_

_It's him that we should trust."_

Yukon:

_"The zombies see us coming_

_They all run for cover._

_'Cause when we're going hunting_

_We're killing all but each other!"_

Yukon was singing with a heavier, more intense voice.

Kodi:

_"We all may feel betrayed_

_But each other's order will be obeyed!_

_We may have to run away_

_But nothing will extinguish the flame!"_

Kodi started driving again.

Nunivat:

_"While we gotta deal with bandits_

_Not all of them are faggots!_

_Some roamers are lovers_

_Them more than others!_

_And when we…"_

The radio came on out of nowhere.

"I personally believe that should be illegal," a voice on the radio said.

"It's a dog, no one cares about it," another guy said.

"Yeah, but would you want to be someone's personal sled dog? Dog sledding shouldn't be legal without a license and a dog's consent."

"They do it all the time in Alaska! It'd be hard to put that rule into place!"

"Are these guys from California? They are retarded!" Kodi said.

"They sound like hicks!" Yukon said.

"In the great state of Arkansas, it is illegal to mispronounce Arkansas," Dingo said with a hick accent.

He pulled out a Confederate flag from under the seat.

"What are you doing with that, Yukon?" Saba asked.

"Dingo brought it with him. Ask him," Yukon said.

"How could I have brought it with me? I put it in your truck two months ago. Do you ever clean this thing out?"

"I don't let the interior get dirty. I never have to."

"Well, we got a Confederate flag!"

"I just noticed I said over my bloody ass earlier. I can't remember if I was trying to sound British, or until someone makes my butt bleed. I'd

rather be British."

"What if it was Kirby?"

"That's a hard decision… If it was anyone else, I'd rather be British."

_"It's not enough._

_It's not enough._

_It never was or will be._

_I never had the chance to thank you…_

_FOR RIPPING OUT MY HEART!_

_It's not enough._

_It's not enough._

_It never was or will be._

_I never got the chance to say…_

_SCREW YOU_!" Yukon sang.

"Man, I wanna listen to Five Finger Death Punch!" Kodi said.

_"I've felt the hate rise up in me._

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves._

_I wonder out where you can't see._

_Inside my shell I'll wait and bleed!" Nunivat sang._

"Since when do you listen to Slipknot?" Yukon asked.

"I love Slipknot!"

"Wow, we're still learning things about each other."

"I remember the first time I met Dusty. It was before I was on the sled team. We were at a restaurant, I was still young. Our age difference

isn't that much, but at the time, it was an awkward difference. Thinking she was younger, I used a pickup line. She turns around, and I realize

she's a little too old for me at the time. Next thing I knew we were on the same sled team together," Kodi said.

"Awkward…" Dingo said.

_"Though we fight,_

_We do each other right!" _Saba sang

_ "Wow, it's hard coming up with lyrics!"_

_ "Just simply singing calmed us down that much!" Dingo said._

_"Girl I know I don't know you,_

_But your pretty little eyes so blue_

_Are pullin' me in._

_Like the moon on your skin…_" Dingo sang

The others joined.

_"I'm so glad you trusted me_

_To slide up on this dusty seat_

_And let your hair down_

_And get out of town_

_Got the stars comin' out!_

_Over my hood! _

_All I know now_

_Is it's goin' good!_

_You got your hands up! You're rockin' in my truck! You got the radio on!"_

"No need to waste pages with song lyrics," Kodi said, "That was I Don't Want This Night to End by Luke Bryan."

"One more song!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

Kodi didn't change his course. He continued northwest. It was still their problem if they didn't want to find Alue.

"Do you guys want to find Alue or not?" he asked.

Yukon jumped back off the bandwagon, "Screw safety, I want to find my sister!"

"I don't!" Saba said, "I want to live a full life! No bandits! No zombies! No nothing!"

Yukon opened his mouth to scold her. He held back. It really wasn't worth his time or her feelings to get hurt.

"I just lost someone I loved. Someone I was able to get to know and bond with! I want to find one I love! I'm in!" Nunivat said.

"My gut tells me no. My brain tells me yes. I'll use my head!" Dingo said.

Once again, it was Saba against the other four.

"I hate you guys!"

"We love you too, Saba!" Kodi said.

"By the way, I'm locking in my decision, so no matter what I say later, I can't take it back," Yukon said.

"Yeah, same here," Dingo said.

"Same with me. Don't let me be a bitch like Saba," Nunivat said.

"Guys, I'm really hurt by this," Saba said.

"Anyone else hungry?" Kodi said ignoring her.

He stopped the truck, and four out of the five dogs got out. Kodi took the keys with him, so Saba couldn't steal the truck. Then again, she

can't drive a stick. Yukon opened the box and they grabbed a can of chili.

"We're almost out of chili and water!" Nunivat observed.

"We'll find a town and a store tomorrow," Kodi said, "We can go to White Mountain, Council, Deering, or Taylor. Chances are, Taylor is closer

to where Alue is, however, White Mountain is the closest, but Council is probably the safest. But honestly, Council probably doesn't have

supplies we need."

"White Mountain, then," Dingo said.

"We'll wait until tomorrow, though. We just gotta hang around, for now."

Kodi looked at the clock in the truck. He forgot the keys aren't in the ignition. He got down, turned the ignition to on, and looked. It said 1:34.

"Do you wanna join us, Saba?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The two got out and joined the rest.

"So what now?" Saba asked.

"Just time to dick around and relax," Dingo said.

"We gotta get supplies from White Mountain tomorrow. We just gotta relax today. Catch up on sleep, and just talk," Kodi said.

"Or play some Xbox," Yukon said pulling out an Xbox 360.

"That thing is a bottomless pit! How long have you had that!?"

"I told you, I come ready."

He pulled out a 19 inch TV from under the seat.

"Pull out the inverter from in the box. And plug it into the output."

Next thing they knew, they were playing Minecraft. They set the TV down on the hood, and the players sat in the front seats and the

watchers sat in the back. Yukon only had two controllers, so they had to swap every so often. Sometimes, they had to start the truck up.

After starting from the beginning, having to cut down trees by hand, Kodi, Yukon, and Dingo built a good sized town. Looking around at red skies, they checked the clock that now said 7:45.

"Now THAT'S passing time! Thanks Mo-Jang!" Dingo said.

"Thanks Obama!" Kodi added.

"Are you sure you don't wanna play, girls?"

"No, we're good. It's so fun watching anticipating what you're going to do next!" Nunivat said.

"Alright, well, let's go into creative," Kodi said.

"Or play a new game," Dingo said.

"What else is there?"

"I didn't really think much about the game selection. I thought Minecraft would be good enough," Yukon said.

Kodi and Yukon went on creative. They built a haunted house. What a pain in the ass it is to put in the floor for each level. That's the sucky

part about Xbox 360 edition Minecraft.

The clock read 11:35. Time for bed! They brought the Xbox and TV into the truck. Kodi turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, everyone!"

"Goodnight, Kodi!"

_ "Don't leave me, Peyton!" Nunivat yelled._

_ It was no use, he couldn't understand her, nor did he care about her. What did she do wrong? She gave him all the love she could, but it just wasn't enough. She looked behind her. Out of nowhere came zombies. A whole horde of them. Next to her was her boy's brother. _

_ "No one likes you! Beat it!" he yelled kicking at her._

_ She jumped onto him, stole his BAR, then started shooting off all the zombies. _

_ "Nunivat! Over here!" someone yelled_

_ She looked over. It was Ivan! He and the rest of the crew were rescuing her! Darrell, Tango, Titan, and Bella had their guns out to shoot the _

_zombies. Out of nowhere, the building the six dogs were in exploded. Nunivat went flying onto her back._

_ "No! Ivan! Oh God!"_

_ She noticed all the zombies were gone. They just disappeared. The sun just faded, and the moon shined bright. She looked at the burning building, _

_mourning the six dogs._

_ "They died! Why does it seem like they already died? This isn't right!"_

_ "Nunivat!" Another voice called._

_ This time it was her own brother. Kodi went to get her, but out of nowhere came a swarm of bandits. Kodi slammed the brakes and reversed and _

_fled. They just left her!_

_ "Wait! Kodi! Come back! Why are you doing this!?"_

_ All but one bandit vehicle flew by her. Out came viscous dogs with glowing red eyes! They didn't have guns. They were wolves that are gonna tear _

_her apart! As the wolves approached her rapidly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peyton._

_ "Help me! Please!" she cried out to him._

_ He stood there with a blank face. She knew he didn't want her! It was no use to try!_

_ "Peyton!" she yelled._

_ The wolves approaching her came to a halt. They looked over at Peyton, then back at Nunivat each with an evil smile. They ignored her, then tackled _

_and tore Peyton apart. Nunivat couldn't take it! She pulled out her BAR and shot herself. She stayed alive. There wasn't even pain from the bullet. It _

_went right through without a mark._

_ She then realized, SHOOT THE WOLVES!_

_ She shot them all, spraying bullets. The bullets went through them like it did her. One bullet went through a wolf and hit and killed Peyton._

_ She just killed him! The one she loved the most just died from her!_

She grabbed a hold of Kodi and sank her teeth into his shoulder. He woke and yelped in pain. He pushed her off him thinking she was turning on him, and didn't realize she was still asleep. He pinned her to the ground. Still asleep, she snapped at him. Her eyes were open, so that threw Kodi off.

"Peyton! I'm sorry! Come on, Nunivat! Die already!" she yelled.

He realized she was dreaming. She was in the same mode as sleep walking. After taking every pre-caution, he woke her up. He held her head back, but she still managed to bite his face in the waking process. As soon as she was awake and saw Kodi's face, she started crying.

"I'm sorry Kodi!"

"It's alright, Nunivat. Let's step out of the truck and we can talk."

The two got out without waking the others.

"What happened in your dream?"

"It starts off, I kill my boy's brother, then kill zombies. Ivan and the other five were waiting for me in a building. As I approached it the building exploded. They died. Next thing I knew, bandits come from nowhere. You start to save me, then cower off. One of the bandit vehicles was full of wolves. They tore Peyton apart. The worst part, when I shot the wolves, I shot Peyton instead!"

She cried even more.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I just want to let you know, no matter how many bandits there are, if I see you out there I'm going to save you! I'd

maybe even do it for Dingo! Probably not!"

Kodi tried to cheer her up with a little bit of humor. It didn't work.

"You can cuddle with me for the rest of the night."

"Thanks!"

The two got back into the truck, and Nunivat gripped Kodi. He wasn't going to betray her! At least she doesn't think.

"Did you mean it when you said no one likes me?"

"Do you think I'd mean anything close to that? I was in a blind rage at the time! I would never say that to you in any other circumstance!"

She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Kodi!"

"I love you too, Nunivat! Have a good dream this time!"

This time around, she dreamed about puppies and frolicking through a field full of kittens!

Not really, but she did have a better dream.


	6. Day 4

Kodi woke up with Nunivat still squeezed onto him as hard as a car shop cranks on an oil filter. Only a few of you will understand that. Anyway, Kodi tried to loosen her grip without waking her up. Every time he tried, she tightened her grip back up.

"Damn it!" Kodi said.

He knew he was trapped there. He rotated himself onto his stomach and onto her back. His legs were in an awkward position, so standing up with not only his own weight, but 75 more pounds was going to be a challenge.

"Madafaka!"

Kodi learned that term from an old team mate. It was better than saying mother f****r.

He managed to get 160 pounds onto his awkward legs. When he tried to climb into the front, he fell back. That woke Saba up.

"Damn it, Kodi! I just spend 15 minutes making a sandwich! Now I can't eat it!"

"Oh, sorry. The sandwich could be back in your next dream!"

"It doesn't work like that! Why is Nunivat on you like that?"

"She had a bad dream! I let her hug on me, but I need to start planning what we do!"

"How are you waking up before all of us?"

"I don't know. I'm a night dog. We all are. I've never been able to get up early."

Nunivat FINALLY woke up. She let go of Kodi while still in the process of waking up.

"Oh thank God!" Kodi said, "I can breathe and move!"

"Thanks for loving me again, Peyton!" Nunivat said.

She opened her eyes to see Kodi and Saba. She looked around to realize she was still in the truck.

"Oh… It was a dream… well… I… wow!" she said with disappointment, "Needless to say, I had a dream where my boy came back! And… wow! I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Are you ok?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah, I… I'm fine. Just a little disappointed, you know?"

"I know the feeling of waking up to realize I didn't really win the lottery. I couldn't imagine how you feel."

"I'm fine, I am."

"Alright."

Kodi jumped onto Dingo to wake him up.

"Get up, bitch!"

"Piss off, homo!"

"Don't make me throw you out of the truck."

"You won't!"

Kodi lifted lazy Dingo onto his back, opened the door and threw him out. He shut the door behind him. Dingo just laid there in the snow still too lazy to get up.

"Well, he did it."

He licked Yukon's face to wake him up.

"Get up Yukon," he said in a soft flirty voice.

"Not now, Kiana! I need sleep!" He mumbled.

"I said get up, madafaka," Kodi still said with a flirty voice.

"What did you s…"

He looked over and saw Kodi.

"You're an ass! Why did you lick my face?"

"Because I'm a dick!"

Dingo still didn't feel like getting up, but he had to. He jumped into the truck.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"We're gonna go to White Mountain, kill all the zombies we need to, go to a store, get food and water, then bail," Kodi said.

"Sounds good, Peter," Yukon said.

"Peter?" Saba asked.

"You've never seen Office Space!?"

"No, what's so great about it?"

"AMAZING movie!" Dingo said.

Kodi got in the driver's seat and started the truck.

"I don't want to go in!" Saba cried.

"You'll watch the truck. Both girls will stay and guard the truck!"

"I'll stay too!" Dingo declared.

"Alright, we just need two of us to get stuff anyway. We'll shout if we need backup."

Everyone buckled up, and Kodi started going.

"Damn compass is broken! I think I recognize where we are, anyway, so I think we'll be good," Kodi said.

Kodi headed out and stuck with his gut.

"We're about 40 miles away."

"You're good! How do you know!?"

"I've been on the team for a few years now. I know my way around."

About 45 minutes later, they arrived at White Mountain.

"Right around the center of the town is a fairly large store. That's the place I was thinking," Kodi said.

"We're sticking to the plan of you and me going in, and the other three stay and watch the truck?" Yukon asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shut the front door you fat astronaut!"

"Yiff!" Kodi yelled.

"Hell no! Don't you dare!" Dingo yelled.

Whenever Kodi would repeatedly say Yiff, it would not only annoy everyone, but disturb them too because… well… Yiff.

"Kodi, stop being a furry!"

"I'm already a dog! I can't help it!"

They pulled up to the store. Kodi and Yukon got out.

"We're leaving the keys, don't leave us!" Yukon ordered.

"We won't!"

Kodi took his SIG and Yukon took his M-14. Yukon also took the Glock with him. They smashed the door open and went through.

"Break in the store, like 'What up! I got my dad's Glock!'" Yukon quoted.

"Leedle leedle lee!" Kodi yelled to attract zombies.

Yukon looked back to see the door was unlocked.

"Hey, we could've just walked through the door."

"Are you serious!?"

A few zombies here and there came. Yukon and Kodi took out each zombie without a sweat. They made sure there were no other zombies. When the coast was clear they grabbed a bunch of food and water. Out of the corner of Yukon's eye, he saw his truck driving by.

"Kodi, look. They're driving away!"

"Those madafakas! They'll be back. They're just trolling us."

The truck left their sight.

"Wait a minute, I don't think that was MY truck. I didn't see a box. I don't think I saw a tailgate either. Either that, or I'm just seeing things."

"What are the chances of their being another silver Ram dually roaming this wasteland?"

"Bandits!"

"Pfft, bandits would drive something faster, like the Escalade the other guys were driving."

Kodi thought heard someone yell his name in the distance.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone yelled my name!"

"You hear your own name called all the time!"

"We should probably hurry up. Not only are we getting paranoid, but they're probably trying to scare us."

"Is that…"

Yukon saw a Playboy magazine just sitting on the counter.

"Wow, your store is getting evaded by flesh eating monsters, and you're reading a Playboy!"

Yukon pulled it off the counter.

"These can't be that bad."

He opened it up. Immediately he dropped it and fell out of the chair.

"Oh God! That's disgusting!"

"It's human fun, what do you expect? The humans probably feel the same about us."

"No they don't. Ever notice them watching dogs mate?"

"Yeah, but they're not seeing anything. Just saying."

They went to bail.

"Wait! Let's take the money! It may be worthless now, but at least we'll have plenty of it when we get to safety!"

"Good thinking! I wouldn't have thought of that!"

"Did we get anything sweet? Or just canned food?"

"Screw it, let's take some candy bars and Twinkies!"

In the end, Kodi and Yukon raveled up more than they expected. Already carrying a bunch of bags, Kodi looked in the book section.

"I got books! Let's get going!" Yukon said.

"Hold on, they have all six books of the Wolves of the Beyond series by Kathryn Lasky!"

He crammed all six books into another bag, and the two finally left the store.

"See? They came back for us!"

"Wait, did they leave? It's in the same spot!"

"Like I said, they're probably trolling us!"

As they approached, they didn't see anyone moving around.

"Wait, are they even in there?"

Kodi HATED getting startled to the bitter end. He pulled out the Glock and aimed it around.

"I'll shoot you if you scare me!"

"You won't!" Yukon said.

"Shut up! They can't know that!"

"They already do."

After gradually making way to the truck, no one jumped out.

"Weird. They must be hiding in the truck."

They opened the rear doors expecting to see their sisters and brother. They weren't there.

"Uh, guys?"

They looked in the front. They weren't there.

"Hey Kodi, did you leave the keys in the ignition?"

"No, I gave them to Dingo."

They continued to look around the truck. Where the hell were they?

"Let's drive around and look for them."

"They're not stupid enough to get out and walk around."

"I'm pretty sure Dingo is."

They got in the truck. When Kodi put the clutch down to start the truck he felt a piece of paper compress into his paw. He let off the clutch, grabbed the paper, then read the note on it.

_ Dear queers… heh, that rhymes_

_ Since you are stupid enough to leave two girls and a guy that doesn't know how to keep a gun in a reachable place alone to guard the truck, we decided to take them prisoner!_

"Oh hell no! They have them!"

"Who's they?"

"The damn bandits! They took Dingo, Saba, and Nunivat!"

"Damn it! My luck always runs this way!"

_ It'll probably be too late, as the truck will have exploded, but I don't suggest turning that key again! We planted an ignition bomb. Goodbye!_

_Your old friend,_

_The mysterious black Malamute_

"Your old friend, the mysterious black malamute? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know any black malamutes?"

"None!"

"We gotta track these faggots! Wait a minute, that truck! I knew it wasn't mine! I told you, Kodi!"

"Dingo must've been trying to call us. Why would the black malamute plant an ignition bomb, mention it on the note, assuming I would've started it already, then put it on the clutch, which is what I need to engage before the engine can even crank?"

"Wait, crank the engine."

"Are you crazy!? There's an ignition bomb!"

"He might've did that on purpose!"

"Alright, if I die, it's your fault!"

Kodi put the clutch back down, and started the truck. There was no explosion.

"Alright, Yukon. For once you've had good luck!"

Kodi pulled the release lever for the e-brake, and felt a note attached to that.

_ Haha! I'm a troll! I was bluffing about the ignition bomb!_

_Your old friend,_

_The mysterious black Malamute_.

"What a dick!"

Luckily, there hadn't been any snowfall. There was a fresh layer, however, so vehicle tracks were vibrant and obvious.

"That's where the truck went!" Yukon said, "I'd recognize those tire tracks anywhere!"

"I'll rely on you to look for the tracks."

"That way."

"We can't afford to confuse our tracks with theirs!"

"They have a lot more tread in their tires! Damn near new tires! Mine need changed!"

"Wow! I drive in all sorts of snow, ice, and other hazards, meanwhile we're running with bad tires!"

"That is correct."

"Coulda told me that!"

They followed the tracks left by the other Ram dually.

"Those are them, just keep going in a zigzag pattern. They tried to catch us off guard, but they don't know how well I know these trucks!" Yukon said.

Eventually, they got to a large barbed wire fence. The truck tracks just disappeared.

"Where could they have gone?"

"Wait, look at that! It looks like they were posing as a snowplow! Go to where all the snow was removed!"

There was a big and obvious trail now! They couldn't miss it! They followed that until they got to a large hill. Below they could see a big building with some sheds surrounding it. Yukon pulled out a couple pairs of binoculars.

"Here, high powered!"

The brothers looked into their binoculars. They found the truck and a few guards, but they didn't find their sisters and brother or this mysterious black Malamute.

"Do you have any far range weapons?"

"No, it's what I don't have."

"Alright, let's go down there, take out what looks to be three guards, hide the bodies then search the place! Let's find a breaker panel, maybe some long range weapons, and search the sheds for something. More than likely, everything we're looking for is in the building."

"What else are we going to do?"

"Alright, we're probably best going in at night. We're going to have our eyes get used to the dark. We're going to wear sunglasses during the night, then we're going to go down there, take out the next set of guards, then kill the circuit breakers. Then we'll take the glasses off, then shoot up the place, being used to the dark will give us the advantage. We'll go in, get Dingo, Saba, and Nunivat, and hopefully capture the mysterious black Malamute!"

"Damn! That's great thinking! Good job, dude!"

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm thinking so fast right now!"

The two slid down the hill and reached a rock. Looking over the rock, they observed a guard going in to the building. Kodi and Yukon talked with a quiet voice.

"A guard just went in! It looks like we only have two to deal with now!"

"I found the circuit panel! It's right behind that shed!"

"Nice! Let's head forward!"

Kodi and Yukon snuck to the building. The guards were standing right at the front, guarding the door.

"I'll go around and take out the other guy!" Yukon said.

Yukon snuck around the back of the building around to the other side. He stuck his head out to Kodi. They nodded to each other, then they each clammed the guard's muzzles closed and dragged them to the shed. Once the guards were unconscious, they let go.

"What now?"

"Let's see what's in this shed. Maybe there will be stuff in there that could help us!"

"Open the door, I'll make sure nothing jumps out!"

Kodi stood to the side and opened the door. Yukon stood on his hind paws with his gun aimed through the door. Once the door opened, Yukon couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh my God!"

"What!?"

Kodi rushed around the corner. In there sat a World War 1 American Mark VIII tank.

"Holy… What the… How… Who…"

The tank wasn't in functioning condition, but to have this rare piece of history sitting right in front of them was incredible!

"Dude, do you know how much this is worth!?"

"Millions at least!"

"Do you have a camera with you?"

"You're the one with half the world in a box in the bed of your truck."

They went to examine this old war tank.

"We can't look for very long. We gotta get outta here before we get caught!"

"Yukon, get your ass over here! Look at all this!"

"What?"

Yukon ran to the other side. On a rack sat a bunch of pairs of night vision goggles.

"Oh my God! Where the hell do all these guys get this stuff!? Look, a scent eliminator!"

"No way! Grab this crap!"

"We'll wait until we infiltrate these douche bags! We…"

They heard a couple of guys head there way.

"What do we do when the other two guys try to save those three scumbags?"

"We'll capture them, then torture all five of them!"

"Why are we going to torture them!?"

"Not only are we an alliance of bandits and we have to show our power, but they're Balto's kids!"

"When do you think they'll be here?"

"If they even find us, they're gonna come straight in. They're going to make an obvious entrance."

The two dogs opened the door to the shed. Kodi and Yukon hid behind the tank.

"They're gonna pick up our scent!"

Kodi showed Yukon the scent eliminator.

"Dude! You kick ass!"

The dogs that came in noticed something wasn't right.

"I think someone's been here."

"I don't have a scent though."

"They could've stolen a scent eliminator. Wait, they wouldn't have came in here and JUST stolen the scent eliminator."

"Do you see anything, Yukon?" Kodi asked.

"There's a black dog, but I just see his ass. I don't think it's a malamute. The other one is a purple Husky."

"Purple?"

"He's an odd looking dog. They're leaving!"

"So how will the chief deal with this?" the black dog asked.

"I think he'll love to torture the five dogs! I've known him for a long time!" the purple dog said.

"He has a high ass voice," Kodi said.

"He looked familiar. Do you know any purple Huskies?"

"I know as many of those as I do black malamutes."

"The black malamute is their chief. We gotta figure this out! They seem to want us dead! We should get out of here!"

"Use the scent eliminator!"

"How didn't they smell our scent outside of the building? Are we able to apply it on us?"

Kodi looked at the label.

Apply to paws, legs and body. Avoid eye contact. Lasts 30 minutes.

"I think that's the intended use."

They applied the scent eliminator, then bailed.

"Let's get the scent of the truck! We won't have to rely on tire tracks!"

They did that, then got to their own truck.

"What time is it?"

"11:48."

"We'll attack at about 11:30. So about 12 hours from now. Well, we'll go down there at 11:30, then grab gear, kill the circuits, then attack at midnight."

"Werewolf status! It's supposed to be a full moon tonight."

"Wow, that's funny!"

"What are we gonna do for 12 hours?"

"Minecraft?"

"Might as well."

The two went on creative and built an entire city. They built sky scrapers, the rich neighborhoods, the ghetto, and damn near everything. It was a long time to play Minecraft, and the two were able to build so fast, along with double teaming the large buildings.

"What time is it now?"

"10:57."

"We might wanna start getting used to the dark now."

They turned off the game, all nearby lights, and closed their eyes. In case they fell asleep, (after gaming for that long it'd most likely happen) Kodi set an alarm on the convenient alarm clock Yukon had in the bed box. Waking back up at 11:25, the two got ready to go.

"It looks like they have a lot of lighting down there. We'll be able to look through the binoculars before attacking."

Kodi looked through.

"I don't know why it bugs me when some lights are LED and some are halogen!"

"You're the only one in the world!"

"Only dog at least."

Kodi noticed four guards on both sides of the building.

"Yukon, you seeing this?"

"Four guards? Yeah."

"We'll have to find our way around! We have to get to the shed, get five pairs of night vision goggles, scent eliminators, then bring weapons with us!"

They carried a few different guns with them. They would have to get tactical and bulletproof vests from the shed as well. Kodi and Yukon slid down the hill and hid behind the rock.

"Chances are, our eyes are more used to the dark than theirs so we'll have an advantage," Kodi said.

The two went up to the building. They took out the guards in the back quietly. Instead of the more gentle way last time, they just knocked the dogs out and concussed them. Likewise with the dogs on the north end.

"Shed! Make your way over there!" Kodi said.

They got to the shed and checked to make sure no one was in there. They didn't check inside the tank. Dumb, but no one was in there anyway.

"Put the bulletproof on, then the tactical, grab a sniper, strap it to your back, strap an Uzi on each side. I got Dingo's Colt, and you got dad's Glock. Put the handguns in the front pocket, then hold on to your rifle! We gotta grab 5 goggles! I'll carry the other three, you carry the scent eliminators!" Kodi said.

"Got it! Uh… what?"

Once they got ready, they reached the circuit panel.

"Small shed off!"

Yukon disabled the circuit on the small shed.

"Armor shed off!"

Yukon disabled the circuit to the shed they were in.

"Disable exterior lights!"

Yukon disabled all the outside lights. He cracked a glow stick and shined it on the circuit panel.

"It's still really bright out here! Full moon does a lot!"

"Yeah it's weird. Now take out the main building!"

Yukon took out the five circuit breakers to the main building.

"Breach the facility!"

The two went through the door and found cover from the brief moonlight that shined through the doors. They turned the goggles on. They nodded to each other ensuring they had clear sight.

"At midnight, we light it up!"

Kodi checked his watch. 5...4...3...2...1...

The watch struck midnight.


	7. Day 5

Kodi gestured to Yukon.

3...2...1... MOVE IN!

Kodi and Dingo jumped out of cover and observed the building. No one knew what the hell was going on, what was in front of them, or what was about to happen.

"FIRE!" Kodi yelled.

The brothers lit the warehouse up with their guns. Shooting from the hip, not even aiming, they took out at least 10 dogs with the first few magazines. All the seemingly tough bandits cowered behind a corner. The one's that truly were brave were firing back, but didn't know where to aim. Taking return fire, Kodi and Dingo got to cover.

"We gotta find the other three!"

"Yeah, no crap!"

"No time to be a smart ass! Where do you think they could be!?"

"I've never been to this building! I wouldn't know!"

"Alright, smart ass! Let's push these guys back, then look through each room!"

They started firing again. Dicking around with his head out, Kodi got a bullet to the head. Now he was happier to be wearing these goggles than he thought he would've been.

"KODI! GET UP! PLEASE!"

"Yukon, I'm fine! The force of the bullet knocked me down. I can't see crap now!"

Yukon was so shaken up by the fact that he thought his brother just got killed. He started having an anxiety attack, and fell to the ground.

"Not now, Yukon!"

Kodi had to feel for a new set of goggles. Once he finally grabbed one, he replaced the ones that took the bullet for him. He engaged the new ones.

"Yukon, get up! We don't have time for this!"

"Kodi!… I can't con…trol my heav…y and fast br…eathing!… You've had a…nxiety attacks… before!"

"I know, fight through it! I was able to!"

Yukon got to his paws and pulled out an Uzi. He needed three paws on the ground to stabilize himself.

"Come on, Yukon! We gotta push them back!"

The bandits finally realized what going on.

"It's those other two dogs! They're here! Push them back with all you can! There's two of them and 60 of us! They can't see any better than us!" the black malamute yelled.

"Oh God! 60!" Yukon panicked.

"Yes sir!" the dogs obeyed.

Yukon felt something hit his head. He looked down to see bad news. Immediately, he threw the grenade back the dogs. It exploded before it got to the crowd, but was out of range for him and Kodi.

"They threw back! Something isn't right!" a yellow dog yelled.

"Everyone fall back a little bit, but don't let them reach the other three!" the black malamute commanded.

"Where's the light switch!?" the purple dog cried.

"Those bastards killed the circuit breakers! They are way more clever than we thought!" a gray dog yelled.

Kodi could hear them yelling to each other.

"Damn straight we're clever! We took out the guards, killed the breakers, and stole your gear!" he yelled.

"I like the Mark VIII tank! If we win, I'm taking it!" Yukon yelled.

"We can see you dumbasses! We stole your night vision goggles!"

"I knew I shot him in the head!" another black dog that wasn't the leader said.

"Enough games! Kill them!" the black malamute yelled.

"We can't see them, sir! They can only see us!"

"I DON'T CARE! KILL THEM!"

Kodi and Yukon moved forward and took cover in different places. They nodded to each other to signal they were ok. They turned their radios on.

"I'm going to distract them! Try to flank them!" Kodi said.

"Got it! Don't get hurt!"

"Don't die."

Yukon and Kodi both knew each other well. Kodi wanted to be right in the action, and didn't have this thing called "Patience." Yukon loved sneaking around and flanking people. He was good with stealth. Kodi jumped out of cover and lit everyone up. He zigzagged and moved around, knowing that the dogs could see the light from his firing gun.

"He's right there! Don't you see him!? Fire!"

After getting shot twice to the vest, he strapped his gun to the vest, then dual wielded the Uzis. He took a few dogs down with this tactic. When he ran out of ammo, he jumped in cover. He reloaded and started shooting just in time for Yukon to flank everyone from the back. Battling a two front war, the dogs were dropping like flies.

"Fall back! Fall back!" the black malamute yelled.

35 dogs managed to escape. Kodi and Yukon stood victoriously. They reloaded, then strapped all their weapons to their vest.

"I wonder what they all saw," Kodi said.

He took off the goggles to pitch dark. Yukon did the same thing. He couldn't see his own nose!

"Wow, I almost feel bad! But, oh well! They're rotten bandits!"

"Nunivat! Saba! Dingo! Where are you!?"

They heard the sound of muffled voices. They were in the other room with their muzzles tied closed.

"We're coming!"

Out the corner of Kodi's eye, he saw flash of light along with a boom. Obviously someone just shot at them. He deployed his goggles to see Yukon on the ground.

"Yukon! Are you ok!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

He got up and deployed his goggles.

"Who's there!?" Yukon yelled.

Dogs came through shooting again.

"Hell no! Here we go again!"

Yukon and Kodi ran to cover.

"Look for Nunivat, Saba, and Dingo! I'll hold them off!"

"You're not staying here! You're at least going to come with me!"

"Alright, we'll stick together, but try to find them!"

Kodi put his gun away, and Yukon continued to hold them off.

"DINGO! SABA! NUNIVAT! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Through the gun firing, Kodi couldn't hear them trying to yell through their closed muzzles.

"There's only 20 dogs! I counted, I only killed two! I don't know where the other 13 went!" Yukon yelled.

"Find the light switches! They're resetting the circuit breakers!"

"YUK… I mean DINGO! YELL AS LOUD AS YOU CAN!"

Kodi could hear him trying to yell, but through the gun firing, he couldn't track them down.

"Here come five more, they have goggles! Stay in cover, they know we'll try to find the light switches!"

Now Kodi couldn't just dick around to look for his brother and sisters. He had to hide behind boxes and walls. Yukon had had to jump covers to try to find the switch.

Next thing they knew, the lights and came on, and the seven dogs with goggles on had to throw them off.

"Now we have the advantage!" the black malamaute yelled, "It's light again! We can SEE now!"

"Kodi, go in that hallway! I'll hold them off!"

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you defenseless!"

"I can fight them myself! Go!"

"Yukon, I'm not leaving you!"

"Go save those three!"

"I'm not leaving you single handed!"

Yukon turned his gun to Kodi.

"What you're going to shoot me if I don't go!?"

"Yeah! Go!"

"No!"

Dingo shot Kodi twice. He wouldn't have done it if he wasn't wearing a bulletproof vest. Kodi shot Yukon back.

"Right back at you!"

He ran into the hallway to look for his brother and sisters.

"I know you, Kodi. That works every time!" Yukon said.

"You madafaka!"

Yukon clipped the night vision goggles to his vest and started pushing everyone back and jumping covers. Killing dogs as he scanned the walls, he found the light switch. He ran out of M-14 ammo, and had to start using an Uzi. He jumped to the light switch.

"Kill him before he gets to the switch!"

He had three vulnerable places. He had to kill the dogs to his left, then jump into that cover. Now he only had one threat. He also had the light switch in his sight. He went to run for it, then got shot. It's a matter of time before the vest gives out.

There was a dog that came through the hallway. It was the purple dog he saw earlier. The purple dog dropped to the ground. Yukon grabbed him, and used him as a hostage.

"Stop firing or he gets it!"

"Let me go, please!"

"You're a really awkward dog aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Hold your fire! He's one of my best guys!" the black malamute yelled.

"Show your face, black malamute!"

"No! You gotta come and find me yourself!"

"Fine, then I will!"

Yukon unclipped the goggles from his vest, and put them on his head. He pulled the purple dog down to cover with him.

"You're going to be my shield! Stand up right there!" Yukon ordered.

"No! I don't have to!"

"You're stupid! I have a gun aimed at you! Stand up!"

Meanwhile, Kodi finally found Dingo, Saba, and Nunivat.

"There you guys are!"

They were each trying to talk through their clammed muzzles, but their words weren't understood. Kodi pulled out a knife and cut the zip tie clamping Dingo's muzzle closed.

"Kodi! Thank you so much! Get us outta here!"

Kodi freed Dingo, then cut the zip ties over Saba and Nunivat's mouth.

"Kodi! You came for us! I love you so much!" Nunivat praised.

"Thank you, Kodi! How can we repay you!?" Saba thanked.

Kodi freed his sisters.

"Don't be stupid, you'd do the same for me!" Kodi said.

"Where's Yukon?" Saba asked.

"He's out there in cover. He's fine… I think."

"You think?"

"He ordered me to find you guys. He was taking my orders until then. Yukon is about to shut off the lights again, we have four night vision goggles because I just shot in the head with a pair on."

"Oh my God! How are you alive!?"

"The goggles absorbed the bullet. I'm going to give Saba one pair because she's scared of the dark, but between you two, you have to decide."

Dingo and Nunivat looked at each other. They shook their head to each other.

"Just give them to her, I'm a male, I can take on this challenge myself."

Nunivat shoved the goggles to Yukon. She wasn't going to risk any of her brothers, she wanted to be the one to die of any of them.

"Nunivat doesn't want them either, Dingo."

Dingo grabbed the pair of goggles. He put them onto Nunivat's head and activated them. Kodi gained full faith in Dingo at this point.

"Let's go!"

The purple dog was under pressure.

"Turn the lights off!" Yukon ordered.

The purple dog went to do that.

"Don't you dare!" the black malamute yelled.

"I have a Glock to my crotch!" he yelled.

Yukon pulled him up as cover. He saw his two brothers and two sisters at the end of the hallway. Kodi and Yukon nodded to each other.

"Close your eyes!" Kodi said.

While the lights were on, he pushed the goggles down over the girl's eyes, that's why he told them to close their eyes. He turned off the hall light.

"Try to see us, and stay behind us at all times, Dingo!" Kodi commanded.

"Alright, give me an Uzi."

"That's right!"

Kodi gave Nunivat and Saba Uzis, and gave Dingo his Colt back. Yukon turned off the lights and shot the switch. Kodi jerked his head down to slide the goggles over his eyes. Once again, the dogs were blind. Kodi escorted Dingo to cover. The five pups were firing. Dingo was blind, Saba never fired a gun before, but besides that, it was an even better future for the pups.

"I'm going to go around and flank them! Nunivat, escort your brother!" Kodi said.

"Yes, sir!" Nunivat obeyed.

Kodi paused, "If I'm your own brother, don't call me sir."

Kodi went around to flank the dogs. His lack of patience was killing him, along with the fact all his other sibling were fighting and not him. Once he finally got to the vantage point, he jumped out and started killing the dogs that took his brother and sisters prisoner.

"Die! All of you! Where's this black malamute!?"

"Fall back! I repeat, fall back!" the black malamute ordered.

A mere 10 survivors escaped this time. The lucky purple dog being one of them.

The pups jumped up and down in celebration.

"WE GOT THEM! WE GOT THOSE FAGGOTS!" Kodi yelled.

"YOU GOT THEM KODI! YOU SAVED US!" Dingo yelled.

"HE PLANNED IT! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT ON MY OWN!" Yukon praised.

The four tackled Kodi and praised and thanked him.

"Come on, give yourselves credit! Yukon, you helped me, I couldn't have done that on my own!" Kodi said.

"Both of you are badass!" Saba complimented.

"Man, I wish I could've been in Yukon's position!" Dingo said.

"You probably would've disagreed with my plan. Yukon went right along, agreed on everything, and followed my orders," Kodi said.

"I would've too!"

"Thanks Yukon, really. I relied on you, you matched all of my expectations!"

Kodi gave Yukon a brotherly nudge.

"Anyone would've done it, Kodi."

"Not anyone!" Kodi said eyeing Dingo.

"Yeah, I probably would've ignored your orders, I won't lie!"

They all continued to praise Kodi. They started to head towards the door.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" the black malamute yelled as he shot a MAC-10 Uzi at Kodi.

The bullet hit a spot where Kodi had already been shot. The bullet penetrated the vest, and went into his chest. He flew back from the bullet and didn't get up. The other four dogs started firing at the black malamute.

"YOU BITCH! WE'LL HUNT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Dingo roared at the top of his lungs.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! HE'LL BE UP AND GET REVENGE! JUST WATCH!" Yukon yelled.

"Kodi! You're not dead! Get up! A real male will get up now!" Nunivat ordered.

"Come on, we haven't had enough time to thank you! Don't this to us!" Saba pleaded.

"Come on, faggot! Get up! You're not a pussy! You're not babied anymore like you were the sled team!" Dingo commanded.

"Yeah, Kodi! Stop faking! Get up!" Yukon insisted.

"It's no use! He's gotta be gone! His heart is right there!" Nunivat said.

"He's not dead!" Dingo yelled.

He jumped onto Kodi, forcing him into consciousness.

"Oww! Ah! Oh God!"

Kodi felt the bullet in his chest. He was in shock, so it didn't hurt, but his anxiety kicked in.

"Kodi!" The four yelled in unison.

They all hugged him.

"Get the hell off me! I have a bullet in my chest!" he panicked, "Get it out! Get it out!"

This section of the warehouse was operated by a different switch, so there was light shining down. That's how Steele got Kodi. Yukon pulled out a Leatherman multipurpose pocket knife. It's a lot like a Swiss Army Knife.

"Alright, Kodi, this could hurt. It probably will."

"Hold on to my arm," Saba offered.

Kodi gripped Saba's arm to help relieve the pain. Yukon inserted one of the pieces into the bullet hole. Kodi yelped immediately. He squeezed Saba's arm so hard it made her yelp.

"Ah! Get it out quick! Please!"

"Let go! It hurts!" Saba cried.

"Saba! Stop bitching!" Yukon commanded.

While Yukon was digging to get the bullet out, Saba went to kick him. Dingo had to reflect the kick, so Saba wouldn't bump Yukon and make him mess up. Yukon finally worked the bullet up and out of Kodi's body.

"Thanks Yukon! I love you!" Kodi praised, "We gotta get outta here! They could still be surrounding the building!"

"We have to clean the wound first!" Yukon said, "I took a first aid class."

"So did I, it's a requirement for the sled team, but you have a first aid kit, so we gotta escape!"

The five pups got up and ran outside. Kodi strapped both of the vests back on so he didn't have to look at the bullet hole.

"Come on, Dingo, let's look around the corners!" Yukon said.

Yukon looked around the corner and damn near got shot by a few dogs standing there waiting for them. Kodi bolted to the shed for cover.

"What the hell are you doing!? You got shot, stay back!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to let you get shot at!"

Kodi went into the shed. Inside the shed was ammo for so many guns. The ammo they needed most was the M-14. Kodi's last magazine was almost empty, and Nunivat's BAR was out. What are the chances of BAR ammo th… Kodi found BAR ammo.

"Thank me later, Nunivat," he whispered to himself.

There was a backpack. He crammed about 15 BAR magazines, 15 M-14 magazines, and 10 SIG-552 magazines into the backpack. He grabbed another backpack and crammed about 40 Uzi magazines into it. He grabbed two more pairs of night vision goggles, more scent eliminator, two M2000 sniper rifles, and of anything, a couple of cameras. There was a riot shield, so Kodi grabbed that.

He ran out of the shed, then made his way across to where the dogs are firing. After killing two, the last eight gave up and hid in cover.

"I've never been defeated like that!" the black malamute said, "They are going to… wait. Kodi! That faggot is still alive! We have to take them by surprise and take them all out!"

"The coast is clear!" Kodi said, "Run across, then hide in the shed!"

The other four pups did that. The five got into the shed.

"Alright, the eight of you remaining, get in your truck and keep driving. All except the black malamute!"

"Where is their truck?"

"They moved the truck. Wow! The black malamute will get away now!"

Sure as hell he did. The eight dogs drove off into the distance.

"Well, it's over. We got them." Kodi said.

Saba found a light switch and turned the lights on. Yukon took his vests off. He also took his brother's vest off, and put alcohol on the wound. Kodi yelped and fell to the ground.

"What was that!?"

"Alcohol! Hold still!"

Kodi managed to not squirm around too much. Yukon closed up the wound. Dingo grabbed five new bulletproof vests.

"I gotta take a picture of this tank!" Yukon said.

When Yukon took the picture, Saba photo bombed it.

"Wow, really, Saba?"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

Kodi got in the picture with his horns. (The metal sign)

"Just the tank!"

Yukon finally got a picture of just the tank, then took a selfie with it in the background.

"We gotta remember this place! After everything is settled, we'll come back and salvage this thing," Dingo said.

"Let's get going!" Kodi said.

They all made their way to their own truck on the top of the hill. They put all the gear they grabbed into the bed box, except for a few of the vests that wouldn't fit. Kodi drove off, wanting to get as far away from that place as possible. Yukon didn't want to go to sleep until Kodi did. He got the same amount of sleep Kodi did.

He couldn't keep his eyes open, so he eventually drifted off along with the other three, leaving Kodi as the only one awake. No matter, his chest is still throbbing, keeping him awake, and he wasn't tired. To have some entertainment, he flipped through the channels. He found the same classic rap station that he did in Elim.

_"Straight outta Compton!_

_Crazy mother *beep* named Ice Cube!"_

"Really? Censored?"

_"When I'm called off, I got a sawed off._

_Squeeze the trigger, and bodies are hauled off._

_You too, boy if you *beep* with me!_

_The police are gonna have to come and get me!_

_Off your *beep* that's how I'm going out!"_

Kodi loved this song, but he had to deal with the censorship.

_ "Kodi! Go fight them off! I got the black malamute in my sight!" Yukon yelled._

_ Kodi got shot a few times. He wasn't wearing a vest, but it didn't affect him at all. Yukon ran after the black malamute._

_ "Freeze bitch!" Yukon yelled._

_ The malamute turned around. Holy crap he was ugly!_

_ "Hey, Yukon!"_

_ "How do you know my name?"_

_ "How do you think? You're one of Balto's kids!"_

_ "How do you know my dad?"_

_ "He was a good friend of mine, but then be betrayed me! Do you really think the rain infected his friends? I killed them! That bite on your dad's shoulder was from a dog you idiot! He thought he got bit! My plan was to make you guys have to kill Balto so not only I didn't have to kill him myself, but to make you guys suffer!"_

_ "YOU CAUSED THE RAIN DIDN'T YOU!"_

_ "No! That's impossible! I'm a dog, I can't cause rain."_

_ Yukon heard a couple of gunshots behind him. Dingo, Nunivat, and Saba were shot in the head. They were dead! They killed them! The purple dog killed Kodi._

_ "YOU BITCH!" _

_ He went out to kill the purple dog. The black malamute tackled him and put a bulletproof vest on him._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "Welcome to my team!"_

_ The black malamute shot him the head._

_ "Not! By the way my name is…"_

Yukon woke up with a big jump and let out a violent bark. That scared the crap out of Kodi.

"Yukon! It was just a dream! It's alright!"

"Oh God! What time is it?"

"It's about 4:30."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour. What's wrong?"

"Do dreams really mean something?"

"I hope not. I had a dream a couple nights ago that the Seahawks lost three consecutive Superbowls."

"I just had dream about the black malamute. He told me he set everything up to make you and Dingo kill dad. In the dream, I killed him. He implied that the whole bandit alliance was meant to make us suffer."

"That's stupid. What are the chances the black malamute knows us or dad?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to drive?"

"Nah, I still have some juice left."

"Alright, tell me when you're tired."

"No, I literally have juice right here."

"Nice! I get it!"

Yukon stayed awake with Kodi. At this point, Kodi had to take a risk and stop at a town. They didn't think about getting gas at White Mountain.

"We're on empty. Deering is a couple miles that way, we'll get gas there, and switch off."

Once they got to Deering, they got gas, and switched. Kodi was able to sleep.

_ The score was tied up. Patriots 17, Seahawks 17. It was 2016, Superbowl 50 at Levi's Stadium home to the 49ers for two years._

_ "Hutt!" Russell Wilson yelled._

_ Multiple linebackers rushed Russell, but with his athletic abilities, he evaded and ran outside the pocket. Open man, Percy Harvin caught the ball and ran to the end zone. He got slammed by a Patriot linebacker and didn't get up._

_ "This doesn't look good. Percy Harvin repeatedly got injured in the 2013 season, the season the Seahawks lost to the Bengals in the Superbowl._

_ Percy got up with a concussion, not to come back._

_ "You madafakas!" Kodi yelled._

_ Russell threw a pass to Golden Tate, but it was knocked down by Richard Sherman. Wait, what was he doing on the Patriots? Sherman grabbed the ball and fell to the ground. Touchback for the Patriots._

_ With 56 seconds left in the fourth quarter, Brady had the ball. Sherman was back wearing a Seahawks uniform. Wait, what? _

_ "DEFENSE!" Kodi yelled._

_ The number one defense shouldn't let Brady's old ass score another touchdown._

_ 48 seconds later, Brady had to go for a Hail Mary. He threw to Rob Gronkowski. Touchdown Patriots!_

_ "No! NO! NO! NO!" Kodi yelled._

He woke up yelling "NO!"

"Kodi, are you ok!?"

"The Seahawks lost another Superbowl!"

"Wow! Not even related to our real problems!"

"I know, I'm dreaming about first world problems. Somehow the Seahawks repeatedly losing Superbowls is worse than what's going on!"

The clock said 5:45.

"Are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Alright, let's stop and get some sleep!"

That's what they did. About four hours later, Saba woke up half asleep.

"Hey guys, did the computer crash again?"

"Yeah, just give it back and I'll fix it," Dingo said replying also half asleep."

"Guys, I'm trying to make a cake! You're too loud so I can't see what I'm doing!" Nunivat interrupted.

"First world problems!" Saba said.

"Hey wait, wasn't I supposed to meet Metallica?" Yukon asked.

"Are you guys ok?" Kodi asked, "None of you are functioning right."

"We're still tired!" Dingo said, "It's our dreams!"

Kodi was the only pup that didn't wake up to talking about what he was dreaming about. Well, except for when the Seahawks lose the Superbowl. Kodi started crying again because he thought of the Broncos, who is Kirby's team.

"What, did your computer crash too?" Saba asked.

"No! It's Kirby! I miss him!"

"Oh… sorry, Kodi."

"It's alright. Thanks!"

"What do we do today?" Dingo asked.

"I say we should just relax today. Let's just try to avoid trouble, avoid towns, and stay in the middle of the forest."

"Alright, what do we do? Play Minecraft?" Nunivat asked.

"I have a football. We can teach Saba how to shoot," Yukon said.

"Shoot at a perfectly good football?" Saba asked.

"No, we can play football, and we'll teach you how to shoot."

They all got out of the truck and ate some real food. Might as well eat the burgers before they go bad. Yukon pulled out the football.

"Kodi! Go deep!"

Kodi jumped out of the bed and ran deep. Yukon threw the ball, and Kodi caught it. He dove into the snow.

"TOUCHDOWN SEAHAWKS!"

Dingo tackled Kodi, stripped the ball, and ran towards the truck.

Dingo yelled, "The 40! The 30! The 20! The…"

Nunivat tackled him.

"Stopped by Kam Chancellor!"

"You guys were on offense."

"Tackled by Doug Baldwin!"

The other two got out of the truck, and they set up a play. The 49ers were on offense.

"Omaha! Oma… wait, that's… 10 80! Set… hutt!"

"Kaepernick looks for an open receiver! Throws to Michael Crabtree!"

Yukon threw to Dingo. Kodi jumped up and intercepted it.

"Intercepted by Richard Sherman!"

Kodi ran with Dingo and Saba on his tail. He evaded Yukon, and ran in for a touchdown.

"Don't you ever talk about me!" he yelled.

Nunivat kicked the ball for Dingo to return. He caught the ball and got hit by Yukon immediately.

"We're on the same team!"

"Not on kickoff!"

The 49ers got into formation.

"10 80! Set… hutt!" Yukon yelled.

"Kaepernick in the pocket. No one to throw to! He decides to rush!"

Kodi ran back immediately and went to tackle him. He threw to Saba.

"Can't do that! You were passed the line of scrimmage! 15 yard penalty!"

"Got a problem with what I did!?"

"It's a rule in the NFL."

"Who cares!"

They resumed their game of football, and ended having so much fun, they played for about 4 hours without realizing it. Yukon pulled out his M-14 and taught Saba how to shoot with an empty water bottle.

"Hey Nunivat, I got something for you," Kodi said.

"What is it?

Kodi pulled out the backpack with BAR ammo in it.

"So you know how you thought you wouldn't be able to find ammo for your BAR? I got you some."

"What? No way!"

Kodi tossed the 10 magazines down to.

"Wow! Kodi! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, no problem. I just…"

Nunivat pulled him out of the bed and let him land on her.

"I love you, Kodi!"

"I love you too!"

She wouldn't let go. He was trapped again. Once again, with awkward legs, he had to try to lift 160 pounds. He fell back down, 85 pounds landing on Nunivat.

"Oww! Kodi, get off me!"

"You're the one hugging on me! Let go!"

"No!"

Dingo loosened Nunivat's grip, then pushed Kodi off. He jumped onto Nunivat. He was under 80 pounds, but he was still heavier than her.

"Oww! Dingo! Knock it off!"

Kodi jumped back into the truck. He was still tired. He almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

"Alright, now fire!" Yukon said.

Saba fired the M-14. The recoil caused her to panic. She fire again and again freaking out, not knowing what to do. This woke Kodi back up.

"Saba! Let go of the gun!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Let go, it'll fall to the ground and stop firing!"

"If you say so…"

She let go and it fell to the ground.

"Trying to kill us!?" Dingo yelled.

"Sorry, she's learning, remember?"

A few hours went by. Saba got frustrated, but she eventually got it down. It was night, and they all got in the truck.

"To be safe, someone should scout," Nunivat said.

"I will," Kodi said, "I didn't get much sleep, but I'll be able to."

"No Kodi, get some sleep. You earned it," Yukon said.

"You did too, Yukon, get some sleep."

"I'll scout," Dingo said.

"No, I will," Saba said. "I haven't proved my ability. It's about that time I do."

"Are you sure you'll be able to?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah, it'll be a struggle, but I can manage."

"We'll rotate," Nunivat said.

"We're not making the females do the night work," Dingo said.

"I'm fine. I got this," Saba said.

"I trust you, Saba. I'll let you prove yourself," Kodi said.

"Thanks, Kodi! I got this, guys. I do."

"Alright. Thanks Saba!" Yukon said.

Kodi drifted to sleep, fully able to trust his siblings finally. Dingo, Nunivat, then finally Yukon drifted to sleep themselves.

_ Kodi woke up. Hardly awake, he looked up at Saba who had Nunivat's BAR aimed at each of her brothers and sister. Scared, he immediately pretended to be asleep still. He felt her lean forward, switch the ignition to on, then roll down the window that she was sitting by._

_ He opened his eyes to see Saba waving someone over to the truck._

_ "Oh hell! What is she doing!?" Kodi said under his breath._

_ She turned around, and Kodi pretended to be asleep again. _

_ "Don't worry guys, it'll over real soon!" she said._

_ She got out of the truck. He tucked his dad's Glock into his collar. More than likely, his collar won't be able to hide or hold a handgun, but it's worth a try. He looked up to see a Titan pull up._

_ "Wait, that's my truck! Maybe it's not what I think it was!" Kodi said with relief._

_ Saba invited the dogs out of the truck. He didn't recognize any of them. If the truck survived, there's bound to be one dog with it. But then he saw one it was…_

_ "KIRBY!" Kodi shouted._

_ Kirby jumped out of the truck. Something was wrong. He was in chains! He had big gashes in his skin and fur!_

_ "What happened to him!?"_

_ A big dog got out of the Titan. He was big. He was black! He was a malamute!_

_ "It's him! The black malamute! He tortured Kirby! I'm gonna kill him!" Kodi roared._

_ The dogs headed towards him, his two brothers and his sister._

_ "I promise, we'll be ok!" Kodi said._

_ He immediately regretted making a promise. It will be broken. He had a really bad feeling. He pretended to be asleep. All four doors in the truck opened and a dog grabbed each of the four dogs in the truck. They were dragged towards the back of the truck._

_ "What the hell is going on!?" Dingo yelled in panic._

_ "Saba! We trusted you to keep watch!" Yukon scolded._

_ "Shut up, Yukon! What you didn't know, is I was with these guys the whole time!" Saba said, "I wanted to kill you guys too!"_

_ "You bitch!" Kodi yelled._

_ The black malamute hit him with the stock of his M-4._

_ "We also have your lover!"_

_ "Kirby!"_

_ "Kodi!"_

_ Kirby jumped onto Kodi and hugged him in relief._

_ "I love you, Kodi! I missed you!"_

_ "I love you too, Kirby! Don't leave me!"_

_ The black malamute shot Kirby right through the skull._

_ "Well, he just did!"_

_ "You asshole! Die bitch!"_

_ Kodi tackled the black malamute and went to tear him apart. The other dogs pulled him off, and hit him repeatedly with the stock of their guns. The black malamute hit him probably 10 times. Kodi finally got a good look at him. He was UGLY. He had some gray on his face._

_ "Saba, your services are no longer needed," he said._

_ "It's an honor!"_

_ With no one expecting it, he pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot her in the face._

_ "Saba!" Yukon yelled._

_ "Do it!" the black malamute commanded._

_ A dog killed Yukon._

_ "Kill another one!"_

_ Another dog killed Nunivat._

_ "This is fun! If only there were more of you!"_

_ A dog put his gun up to Dingo's head. _

_ Like a complete badass, Kodi pulled the Glock out from his collar, pushed the M-4 aside, then shot the black malamute with every bullet in the magazine. The M-4 landed in his arms. Seeing Dingo get killed, Kodi raged and shot every dog in his sight. One against eight, Kodi got shot multiple times, but kept shooting. He and the last dog remaining shot each other in the head._

Kodi woke to a big jump and hit his head on the roof.

"Oww!"

He looked back to not see Saba back there.

"With my luck, I just had a dream about her turning on us, and she's not even in the truck."

He got out of the truck to look for her.

"Saba? Where are you!?"

"Back here. I'm just enjoying the stars. I got bored."

Kodi was relieved the she was right in the bed. He jumped up with her. He laid down to look at the stars with her. The cargo light was still on.

"Damn light!"

"It'll go off in a minute. I thought it was going to stay on earlier."

He hugged on her. He had an oddly tight grip on her.

"Kodi, is something bugging you?"

"I had a bad dream! You're not secretly working with the bandits are you?"

"Maybe…" Saba said with fake suspicion.

He knew his sister well. When she said anything with fake suspicion, she had nothing to do with it. He hugged her again.

"I love you, Saba!"

"I love you too. I think you're worth keeping."

When Saba was alone with one or two other dogs, she loved to joke around and be social. When she was with a group, she was shy, awkward, and kind of a pussy.

"I gotta piss," Saba said, "I've had to for a while, I just wanted someone to watch my back."

"I got you!"

"Thanks Kodi!"

Kodi opened and closed a door on the Ram to produce some light. Saba went into the trees to pee.

"You can go right here, I'm your brother."

"I've never been comfortable. Not even around my girl."

Saba went into the trees into the dark, but kept the lit up truck in her sight. She knelt down and felt relief. She noticed a large fire out of the corner of her eye. She looked over. There was a large horde of zombies, staring right at her. She would've wet herself if she wasn't already going.

The zombies didn't know if she was one of them or still alive. She was scared pissless. No literally, she was done now. She bolted back to the truck with the entire horde after her.

"GET BACK IN THE TRUCK! GET BACK IN! THEY'RE COMING!"

"Who, the bandits?"

"A WHOLE HORDE OF ZOMBIES!"

"Ah hell!"

Kodi jumped in the truck, and left the door open for Saba. He got in the driver's seat and cranked the truck. Because it's a diesel and it's cold as hell, he has to crank it for a while so it can start. Saba jumped into the truck, but got grabbed by a zombie. She grabbed onto the inner part of the door.

"Kodi! They got me!"

Yukon woke up, shot the zombie, then pulled her in.

"Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine! Go!"

Kodi put the truck in gear and started going.

"What the hell just happened!?" Dingo yelled in panic.

"Zombies! There was a whole horde of them!" Saba yelled.

Kodi spun around.

"What are you doing!?" Nunivat panicked.

Kodi gunned it, then ran over about 10 zombies.

**If you're wondering how I'm posting these long chapters so fast, it's because I was working on this story before I joined this site, but I'm currently working on day 6, so chapters will be posted much slower now.**


	8. Day 6

"Kodi, can we get out of here?" Saba asked.

"Fine! Ruin all the fun!"

"What time is it?" Dingo asked.

"12:01." Kodi said.

Kodi drove a few miles, then stopped.

"Alright, we can't be driving all night, fuel is a factor. While there's a few places around to get gas, we'd have to make constant stops with the risk of bandits. Along with that, gas stations around here probably won't have much diesel. So we're going to have to rest at night while there's threats around. It's a risk we'll have to take, but it's always worth a try."

"Yeah, alright," Saba said while she was half asleep.

"Wait, we have to worry about gas? Why can't we try to find Aleu at night?"

"It'd be hard to look for her at night. Once we finally have her, we can travel at night because we'll actually have a destination."

"What if there's zombies nearby?" Saba asked.

"They don't have an IQ. They're too dumb to look inside of this big mysterious metal thing," Dingo said.

"Bandits?" Nunivat asked.

"I'm a light sleeper," Saba said, "I'll wake you guys up if I hear or see them."

"Yeah, don't bother to look out. We all need to be on track with our sleep," Kodi said.

He turned on the radio. There was no reception from the rap station. He tuned to AM 63. There was nothing but static. He couldn't get reception from anything. Everyone was asleep. He just realized something bad. He didn't know where they are!

"Oh God! Where are we!? Damn compass! We stopped a Deering ¼ of a tank ago, but who knows what direction we went!"

Kodi started panicking. He didn't want to wake up the others who were sleeping peacefully. He looked in the glove box. There was a map of Alaska!

"Alright, we went west for sure when we left, but from there on out, I have no idea. We could be closer to White Mountain, maybe close to Taylor, but who the hell knows!"

Kodi had to try to sleep. Hopefully in the morning he would've figured it out.

The next morning, Kodi still managed to be the first one to wake up. He looked around to see snowfall and a nice day. He checked the clock. It said 6:44. He cranked the truck to turn it on. After a cold start, it finally started up. That woke up Saba.

"What are you doing, Dingo?"

"Dingo? I'm Kodi. You never confuse us!"

"I just woke up, you have to remember that.

"Well, I got bad news. I'm lost."

"Wait, you've known where we were the whole time?"

"Well, besides at the warehouse, but I eventually figured out where we were."

Dingo got up and started sleepwalking. Kodi and Saba knew it would be a dumb idea to wake him up. All six pups inherited a sleepwalking trait.

"What do we do?" Saba asked.

"There's nothing we can do. We gotta let him do his thing," Kodi said.

Dingo picked up the Confederate flag that was messily tucked under the seat, neatly folded it, then threw it out the door.

"Why the hell did he do that?" Kodi asked.

Kodi got out of the truck, picked up the flag, then set it back down in the truck. Dingo picked it back up, then threw it out of the truck again.

"Alright, I'm waking him up!" Kodi said.

Kodi tackled Dingo, restrained him, the woke him up. Dingo woke up not hurting anyone.

"Why are you on top of me like this?"

"You were sleep walking."

"What's my Confederate flag doing outside?"

"You threw it out there. Twice."

"I did? That must be how my Confederate flags always ended up outside. Every time I sleepwalked, my Confederate flag was always outside. Now I know why."

Kodi got off Dingo. Yukon and Nunivat were looking at them. The way Kodi was on top of Dingo was awkward.

"I'm not going to ask!" Yukon said.

"Dirty mind!" Kodi said.

"No, he has a sexy imagination," Saba said.

Out of nowhere, there were two dogs banging on the window.

"Let us in! Please! There's zombies coming!"

There was a huge horde of zombies coming towards them. Kodi got into the driver's seat, then nodded to Dingo to let them in.

Dingo unlocked the door, the let the two dogs in.

"Thank you so much!" the gray female said.

The five pups kept a gun by their side.

"Yeah, no problem," Kodi said, "Where are you two headed?"

"Anywhere safe! Do you guys know where it's safe?" the blue and white male asked.

"Canada. We heard a news broadcast the green rain didn't fall there," Yukon said.

"Really? Can you take us there? Is that where you're headed?" he asked.

"Actually, we're trying to find our sister. You two wouldn't happen to have come upon a wolf pack did you?"

"No, not any wolves," the female said.

"Damn it!"

"How can we repay you for saving us?"

"Don't worry about it, helping is all part of what going on."

The five pups loosened up and let go of their guns.

"You guys are really stupid!" the male said.

"Why's that?" Saba asked.

The two dogs dual wielded Glock 18C automatic pistols.

"This is why!" the female said, "If you don't want to get shot by a fully-automatic pistol, I suggest you do exactly what we say!"

"Stop the truck!" the male ordered.

Kodi slammed the brakes. The truck came to stop and the two bandits damn near got whiplash.

"You're stubborn aren't you!? Pull crap like that, and you'll get shot!" the male said angrily.

"When it comes to operating the vehicles, I'll always be the one to win!" Kodi said.

"All five of you get out of the truck! Leave your guns!"

The five pups got out and the two bandits followed.

"Here's the thing, that warehouse you guys shot up, that was our squadron! We're part of the bandit alliance! Now we're going to kill all five of you, then steal your truck and supplies!" the male said.

"We're going to kill you two slow and painfully!" the female said pointing to Kodi and Yukon, "You two are the ones that took us over! Those three get to watch you die!"

"You remembered to bring the torture tools, right?" the male asked.

"No, I thought you were going to!"

"Well, we won't torture you. It's your lucky day, so we'll just shoot you in the head!"

The male kicked Kodi onto his back. He put the Glock 18C to his head.

"Any last words, mutt!?"

"I love you guys!" Kodi said, "I failed you! I'm sorry! I thought what I did was right! It wasn't!"

"Don't blame yourself, Kodi! You rescued us when we needed you! We love you!" Nunivat said.

"If I could just go back five minutes… I…" Kodi started crying.

"Shut the hell up!" the male said, "Now you're gonna die!"

Kodi was the closest to death than he had been all his life. It was now about to end. He became scared and worried. Come on! Pull he damn trigger already!

"Do it! I'm scared! End my fear and anxiety!"

"Fine then I will!"

He cocked the gun then they all heard a gunshot. Four pups sat in disbelief after they heard the shot.

"KODI!" they all yelled in unison.

Something wasn't right. Wait…

The male felt his chest. Through his heart was a bullet. He looked down at Kodi, who was still alive, then over to the pups. In Saba's paws was the Colt 45. The female dropped to the ground at the same time her dead mate did.

"Bruce! Come on! Don't let these losers kill you! You're not going to die!" the female yelled.

"Well, bitch, he did!" Kodi said.

"You asshole!"

She jumped up pulled out her Glock 18C. Right before she started firing, Saba shot her four times. The four pups looked back at her. None of them have been prouder of her!

"Good job, Saba! Holy crap!" Yukon congratulated.

"Thank you so much, Saba! We're even!" Kodi thanked.

"That… felt… great! Wow! Damn! That felt awesome!"

They started walking to the truck. Saba shot both dogs in the head.

"Double tap!"

She hardly felt any sorrow or grief after taking two lives.

"I think we have a natural born killer with us!" Kodi said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're ruthless! You don't feel bad at all! I still feel terrible for killing those dogs at the warehouse."

"Well, I'm not a pussy anymore, I guess."

They got in the truck, and started going.

"Well that was scary as hell!" Dingo said.

"No more hitchhikers!" Nunivat said.

"It's a deal!" Kodi said.

They drove for a little longer.

"If only we had any clue where she was," Dingo said.

"That would be so fricken nice!" Nunivat said.

"Half the fun of this is looking for her," Kodi said.

"Yeah, but what if she's really dead? I'm up for looking for her all the way, but what if she is?" Yukon asked.

"Then f me!" Kodi said, "I'll owe all of you an apology for dragging you with me."

"You're not dragging us with you. We wanted to find her too," Dingo said.

"Not at first."

Saba caught sight of a truck. Behind it were wolves with guns aimed to their heads by dogs. Those poor wolves didn't have anything to defend themselves with. Wait, was one Aleu by chance?

"Kodi! Stop the truck! Look!"

Kodi downshifted to slow the truck down. Once he went around the bandit's truck and saw the guns aimed at the wolves' heads. He pushed in the e-brake and spun around. The bandits took their aim off of the wolves and onto the truck. The five pups rushed out of the truck.

"Drop the guns! Let the wolves go!" Kodi commanded.

"We outnumber you!"

There were seven bandits.

"Aleu! Are you one of those wolves!?"

"Aleu? That sounds familiar!" one of the wolves asked.

"Shut up! All of you! We're here to loot and kill. And you know what? You guys look like the five dogs the Mysterious Black Malamute and his squadrons want dead!" the squad leader said.

"Does this mysterious malamute have a name? This is annoying me!" Kodi yelled.

"I'm sure he does, but Mysterious Black Malamute is his code name! I heard he's from Nome! Like you guys!"

"We kind of figured that out! He wants us dead because we're our dad's pups!"

"Yeah, Balto, right?"

"Yeah, what does that homo have against us and our dad?"

"I really have no idea! Are you going to fire at us or what?"

"You gotta fire first!"

"No you fire first!"

Kodi and the leader of the bandits both jumped out of cover. They approached each other with their guns locked onto each other. One of the bandits cocked their gun.

"Hold your fire!" the leader commanded.

"You guys hold your fire as well!" Kodi ordered.

They came within inches of each other and stopped. They looked each other in the eye. They inched towards each other.

"Fire first!" Kodi said.

"No you fire first!" the leader said.

They put the guns to each other's heads.

"Do it!" Kodi said.

"No, you have to!" the leader said.

Both sides tightened up their grip on their guns. The wolves watched completely puzzled. Were these five red dogs here to help them or just didn't like bandits?

The two leaders got in each other's faces. Their chests touch.

"Attack me, bro!" Kodi commanded.

"Nah, you gotta!" the bandit leader said.

"This is really gay."

"It is…"

The two backed away from each other.

"I tell you what," Kodi said, "Give us the wolves, and we'll give you what you want."

"Alright, although you're wanted by other squadrons, you're not wanted by ours."

"So hand the wolves over, and we'll offer what we have."

"It's a deal… uh…"

"Kodi!"

"Ren."

They shook paws.

"Like MC Ren?"

"Exactly!"

The bandits brought the wolves over to the pups, and Yukon opened up the bed box.

"What do you want?"

"Money, how much of it?"

"I don't know… we took money from a few abandoned places."

"Night vision goggles and body armor we already have. We have snipers, you don't have anything we want. Give the wolves back," Ren said.

"No! Take what you want! We're not giving the wolves back!"

Ren and the other guys took a look at Saba and Nunivat.

"You can have the wolves if you give us few minutes with those two!" Ren said.

Kodi looked back at his sister. No way in hell!

"Do you want all of them back?" Kodi said.

"Yes, all five wolves. You can be on your way!"

"We want those wolves though! They can… we could use them!"

Kodi didn't want to make it seem like he wanted to free the wolves and help them.

"Then we'll have to battle for them!"

"Deal! Get to your side!"

"Kodi what are you doing!?" Yukon questioned.

"Get behind the truck!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Dingo asked, "We have no advantage at all!"

"Those wolves can be useful! We gotta fight!"

Ren pumped up his guys.

"We've lost some men! But in battles, we're undefeated! We got this! We got this! Steal on three! One! Two! Three!"

""STEAL!""

Kodi poked his head out so did Ren. Eight minutes later, they found themselves in the same position they were just in.

"You don't have anything we want!" Ren said, "We… wait, how did we end up in the same damn situation?"

"Wait, what? Oh, uh… this is weird," Kodi said.

"Take the wolves, we don't care!"

"Thanks! See you guys!"

The bandits got back in their truck and left.

"That was really weird!" Nunivat said.

"I thought that one dude was gonna kiss me!" Yukon said.

The wolves finally realized what happened.

"Hey uhh… what now?" one wolf asked.

"What are you going to do to us?" another asked.

"Just helping out! And we have a few questions," Kodi said.

"Can we trust you to not escape?" Dingo asked.

"I don't know… can we trust you not to kill us?" a wolf asked.

"We're just helping out. That's what we're preventing. Those guys would've killed you!" Dingo said.

"You guys saved us? We thought you were an opposing bandit alliance!" a wolf said.

"No, we're not bandits, we're just looking for our sister, then getting the hell out of here!" Kodi said.

"Who's your sister?"

"Do you know Aleu by chance?" Yukon asked.

"Aleu? The one who's part dog? Yeah! Our Alpha knows about her!"

"Really? Can you take us to him?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah! Can you free me and my brothers and sisters first?"

"Can you not run away?"

"We owe you guys, we won't!"

Kodi and Dingo released the bungee cords holding each wolf's paws together.

"I'm Kodi by the way."

"Rainier," the wolf, not the biggest, but seemed to lead said.

"Everest," the biggest one said.

"McKinley," the second biggest said.

"Shasta," the bigger female said.

"St. Helen," the smallest, also a female said.

"So you guys are named after mountains? Also in order of size?" Yukon asked, "I'm Yukon, by the way."

"Dingo!" Dingo said.

"Nunivat."

"Saba!"

"You said your Alpha knows Aleu?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah! Nava knows everything it seems!" McKinley said.

"He and Niju both know her! Those two used to hate each other!" Shasta said.

"Alright, well uh… we can't all squeeze into the truck," Dingo said, "How are we gonna do this?"

"Do any of you know where to go?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah we go that way," Rainier said.

All the males except Kodi, who was driving, and Rainier, who was navigating, sat in the bed, and the females sat in the cab.

"Alright, where do we go from here?"

"Through those trees."

Kodi drove through the trees. He saw a big bump. If there weren't two other wolves in the back, Kodi would slam the bump and send his brothers flying, but he can't with two others.

"There should be a large river, just follow the shore," Rainier said.

Kodi followed the shore for a few miles. He had to keep off the sand. He didn't want to get stuck.

"Right through where the river crosses is where our den is."

"How deep is the river?"

"We all can touch."

"I'll be able to drive through it."

Once again, if it was just his brothers in the bed, Kodi would slam through and get them wet, but there were others back there. Kodi drove through the water and to the other side of the river. He came to a stop at a den. Everyone got out, and the five pups got greeted by Nava and Niju.

"Who are these two?" Nava asked.

"These are Aleu's brothers and sisters," Rainier said.

Niju rolled his eyes. He didn't like Aleu as it was. Now there was more of them. They look nothing like her, but they all have the same scent.

"Wow! We welcome you to what is left of our pack! Why have you come?"

"You know our sister!?" Dingo jumped in before Kodi could say anything.

"Yes, I remember, she led a pack across that river."

"How did you guys survive the green rain?" Yukon asked.

"We happened to be in the den at the time. The rest of the pack was out hunting. They're probably dead now."

"Do you have any clue where Aleu went?" Kodi asked.

"Across that river. That is all I know."

Nava really liked Aleu. He had a lot of faith in her when she left and led the pack away.

"She made me proud. I really hope she's still alive," he said.

"Us too. Our goal is to find her, then get the hell out of here. Do you guys want to come with us?" Kodi said.

Nava looked around at Niju and the five brothers and sisters. (Not the pups.) They're not really still pups, but it's easy to call them that. He could sense they all wanted to keep their wolf spirits.

"As much as I would like to, I have to turn down your offer. We have to stay here and keep the territory clean."

"Alright, well, if you change your mind… well, just howl."

"We will, thank you, brothers and sisters!"

Nava turned around.

"One more thing," Kodi said.

"Yes?"

"Is there any way to get across this river without having to swim across? We kind of need this truck with us."

"I'm afraid not. Unless you can find a piece of ice that can hold that loud cage, then you'll have to set out without it."

Kodi lost a lot of confidence. Now Dingo won't go because he'll be too lazy to figure everything out.

"Thanks…"

"Good luck to you all!"

The five pups got into the Ram. Kodi hesitated when he saw them. Will they really be ok? Hopefully. Kodi headed off.

"Alright, we gotta find a boat or something," Yukon said.

"Here's an idea, let's get to safety!" Saba said.

Yukon gave her a look through the rear-view mirror.

"Or not…"

"A large piece of ice? It's spring, how are we supposed to find a piece of ice?" Nunivat questioned.

"We gotta find a boat that can carry this monster to the other side."

"Nava said to find a piece of ice to carry it," Saba confirmed.

"I don't trust ice," Dingo said.

They stopped for lunch about 10 minutes later.

"Is it an option to swim across, find Aleu, then swim back, then get the truck again?" Yukon asked.

"Does that look swimable to you?" Dingo asked.

"Swimable isn't even a word," Nunivat said, "It's worth a shot."

Kodi pulled out the binoculars to look to the other shore.

"About two miles of swimming. Wouldn't be fun, but we're young and strong."

"Haven't the humans built a bridge to the other side?" Yukon asked.

"Where are we, Kodi?" Saba asked.

"I have no idea. Good thing I keep a map wi… Oh my God!" Yukon said.

"Coulda used that earlier!" Dingo said.

"I forgot about it! Damn it! I hate myself now!"

"Don't worry, I actually discovered it myself," Kodi said.

Kodi grabbed the map. After surveying it, he realized there was a peninsula. That's where she is!

"I got it guys! We gotta do a bit of driving, but we have our destination!" Kodi announced.

"How do you know?" Nunivat asked.

"We're over here by Deering. Right there is a big peninsula. So maybe it's more than 2 miles. I'm not good a distances."

Out of nowhere powerful, but soothing voice spoke from behind the truck.

"It is not a peninsula, Kodi. Nava is right about "

They looked around to see a massive white wolf standing graciously. She was so tall, her head was over the lowered tailgate.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How do you know?"

"I don't believe you five know who I am." she said.

"Not a clue!" Yukon said.

"I am your grandmother. Your father's mother. Aniu is my name."

"Grandma?" Kodi asked, "Dad briefly talked about you. What about Grandpa?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where he is. He doesn't have the wolf in him."

"He was in a wolf," Dingo said stubbornly.

Aniu rolled her eyes, "I knew my grandchildren would turn out like that."

She lifted and cocked her head towards a piece of ice. The five pups looked over at it.

"Is Aleu alive?"

"Half of her pack was in the rain. She's just fine, but it's a matter of time before she isn't!"

"But the ice, it'll melt! It's almost 30 degrees!"

"It'll be just fine, you don't have to worry! I will be by your side. I'm afraid you aren't able to connect with your wolf spirits. Although you have it in you, it is far too tamed to be unleashed. You will need me by your side. Once Aleu is with you, you'll be safe."

"Thanks… Grandma!"

She gave a smile to her five grandkids, then disappeared.

"Grandma!? Where did you go!?"

They heard a howl, then turned to see Aniu next to the piece of ice that would guide their way.

"The tide is going out. Now is the best time to go," she said.

They got into the cab, then Kodi drove to the piece of ice.

"How deep is the water? If it fails, I don't want the truck to go!" Kodi said.

"It will work. You will be safe!"

Kodi slowly drove up to the piece of ice. He looked at his grandmother to ensure safety. He still wasn't too sure about this. The front tires made contact with the ice. It cracked away from land. Kodi let the clutch slip enough to get the truck going.

When the heavy end of the truck was on, the ice nearly flipped over, sending the truck's front end into the water. Kodi immediately put the truck in reverse, and into 4 wheel drive. The truck pulled back onto the shore. Kodi reversed back, turned the truck around, then tried backing onto the ice. Although the rear end is lighter, the same thing happened.

He looked at Aniu. A voice appeared inside his head that told him a good idea. It was his inner wolf!

_ Jump onto the ice! Guide it out. That odd formation of land to your right is your ramp! Guide this piece of ice to where the truck will land._

"Are you sure about this?" he asked his wolf.

_I may be tame, but I still know the wild, and I know my cars!_

Kodi guided the ice out to just the right spot.

"You better be right!"

Aniu watched her grandson plan and set everything up. She was proud of him!

_ Get back in the truck. I'll tell you where to start your launch, when to change gears, and when to stop accelerating._

Kodi wasn't sure about this at all. He trusted his inner wolf. He may be fully tame dog. His quarter wolf may be fully contained, but he still trusted his wolf's knowledge. He reversed to where the wolf said to.

"Kodi, what the hell are you doing!?" Yukon worried.

"My wolf is guiding me!"

"Your wolf!? What wolf!?" Dingo jumped in.

"Shut up, I gotta hear him!"

_ Rev to redline and drop the clutch._

Kodi went to do that.

_ I'm kidding! Don't beat up your brother's truck like that!_

"You bastard! Don't misguide me like that! I already do it as it is."

_ When you get to the area with no grass, stop accelerating. Make sure you're going 50 MPH._

Kodi did just that.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Saba yelled.

_ Once the truck takes air, put the brake to the floor We want the wheels stopped before we get to the ice._

When the truck flew off the ramp and into the air, Kodi got scared. More scared than his four other siblings. He put the brake down and rested his head on his paws praying his wolf his right. Praying the truck would land on this piece of ice and stay afloat.

What seemed like minutes later, the truck landed on all 6 wheels onto the ice. The momentum sent the ice towards the other shore. Aniu howled from the bed of the truck then disappeared.

"Good job, Kodi! Wow! How did you know!?" Yukon praised.

"You knew the right trajectory! You knew when to let off!" Nunivat added.

"It was my wolf, I told you."

"This is intimidating," Saba said.

"Well, there's probably two feet of ice between each wheel and the water."

"It'll take a while to get to the other shore."

"One thing I don't have is paddles. I never would've thought about my truck floating on water!" Yukon said.

"Well, sit back and relax. It'll be a little while," Kodi said.

"How's your chest?" Nunivat asked.

"Hurts. Yukon, do you have any Motrin?"

"Yeah, 800 Mg."

"Can I use some?"

Yukon opened the door. About two feet out was water. He carefully stepped out, and made his way to the bed. He jumped in, grabbed some Motrin, then made his way back to the cab.

"Here, remember to only take one."

"I'm not stupid! Only Dingo would take 1600 Mg of Motrin!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid enough to do that either!"

Kodi swallowed the pill in hope to get the pain to relieve soon. The truck wasn't drifting to the other shore very fast. It was going to take a little while. Hell, it could take until the morning. Kodi remembered something! The pain in his chest immediately went away.

"Guys! I got CDs at the store we broke into!"

"What did you get? How did you just now remember that?"

"I got distracted by you guys being gone. I got War is the Answer by Five Finger Death Punch, Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold, and Me Against the World by 2pac."

"Nice! I vote on War is the Answer first!" Yukon said.

"Same!" Nunivat said.

"Can we listen to If I Die 2night by 2pac first?" Dingo asked.

"Screw it, might as well."

Kodi jumped into the bed, grabbed the CDs, then got back in the cab. He put in the 2pac CD and put on If I Die 2night.

"A coward dies a thousand deaths!

A soldier dies but once!"

The five pups LOVED that line. Saba never cared for rap, but 2pac was amazing! She never cared for metal like Yukon and Kodi listen to, or country like Dingo listens to, or classic rock like Nunivat listens to. She was more of a 80's pop type of dog. She's real strict on her music. She doesn't like today's music.

_"As I position myself to clock Gs_

_My enemies scatter in suicidal situations_

_Never to witness the wicked S*** they was facin'"_

Balto knew the words to this song like nothing. This brought memories of their dad to the pups. A few choruses later, all five pups were rapping every word with Tupac.

_"I hope they bury me and send me to my rest_

_Headlines readin' MURDERED TO DEATH, my last breath_

_Take a picture of a crook on his last stand_

_Motherf*****s don't understand_

_WHAT IF I DIE TONIGHT!?"_

Once the song ended, Kodi put in War is the Answer. Dying Breed is the first song on the album.

_"All I wanted was your honesty._

_Something more than this_

_MORE THAN ME! _

_Contradict me if I can't be free._

_I am not like you…_

_I'M A DYING BREED!"_ the chorus went.

"Wow, the memories this song brings back!" Yukon said.

The truck gradually drifted towards the other shore. The sun had settled when the truck was about half way across. Kodi turned the lights on so he could see the other shore. It had been a few hours since Kodi had taken his last Motrin.

"My chest still fricken hurts!"

"Do you want more Motrin? Here," Dingo said.

Dingo wasn't using his brain. He wanted the best for his brother. Right intentions but wrong actions. He gave Kodi another 800 Mg tablet of Motrin. Kodi was in too much pain to care.

"Thanks Dingo. Wait, what day is today?"

The pups tried to think. None of them knew. Yukon remembered…

"Week 1 of the 2013 NFL season was today!"

"Nice! I wonder if we can check the scores!" Dingo said.

They turned off Five Finger Death Punch and tuned to AM radio. Kodi cycled through the stations. Most was static, but he hit a station.

"…the Bears with their victory over the Cincinnati Bengals. How about the Chief's blowout over the Jaguars? The two teams with the worst records last year face off. The Chief's weren't expected to dominate like they did," they heard Terry Bradshaw's voice over the radio.

"Come on! Get to the scores!" Nunivat said impatiently.

"I'm sure for those of you just joining us, you want the scores," Howie Long said, "Thursday Night Football, the Broncos beat the Ravens 49 to 27."

"Nice!" Kodi said, "I hope the Broncos go all the way! I'll get to see something I remember Kirby by succeed."

"The Bears defeat the Bengals 24 to 21, the Patriots defeat the Bills by a mere deficit of 23 to 21. Dolphins top the Browns 23 to 10, Colts beat the Raiders 21 to 17, Chiefs blow out the Jaguars 28 to 2. The Jets pull of a very slim win over the Buccaneers 18 to 17, Lions top the Vikings 34 to 24, Saints beat predicted Superbowl winning Falcons 23 to 17, Titan defeat the Steelers 16 to 9, 49ers continue their Packer kill-streak with a win 34 to 28, Rams pull off a win over their rival Cardinals 27 to 24, America's team beat the Giants 36 to 31.

The Seahaws beat the Panthers in a low scoring 12 to 7 game."

"YES!" Kodi yelled.

""SEAHAWKS!"" the pups yelled.

"For Monday Night Football, the Eagles defeat the Redskins with a 33 to 27 win over RGIII after his torn ACL, MCL, and LCL. The Texans topped the Chargers 31 to 28."

Kodi couldn't keep his eyes open. He turned Five Finger Death Punch back on.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Goodnight Kodi."

The other four pups went to sleep as well.

_ Saba was running from her family that wanted to eat her. They were eating each other! What's wrong with them!? _

_ "Saba, follow me! I got your back!" Yukon said._

_ "Where are you?"_

_ Yukon jumped out of the window._

_ "Yukon! No!"_

_ They were on the top floor in a building as tall as the Empire State Building. She looked to at Yukon's drop to see him land on his paws._

_ "Your turn!" Yukon yelled._

_ "I'm not jumping! You're insane!"_

_ "Do you want to get eaten?"_

_ Her girl's parents were running to eat her._

_ "Please catch me!"_

_ "I can't. This fall isn't going to hurt you!"_

_ Saba couldn't believe Yukon. Who was more messed up, him or her family. She didn't want to get eaten, but who wants to fall to their death? Screw it, she'd rather die from Yukon's lie than from her own family eating her._

_ She jumped. Next thing she knew, she was heading towards the ground at an alarming speed._

_ "Yukon! Help me!"_

_ She landed on her head and twisted her neck around. That didn't hurt at all. That was actually kind of fun!_

_ "Come on, Saba, let's get going!"_

_ "Can we do that again!?"_

_ "No, get in the truck! There's zombies coming!"_

_ They got in the truck. She looked back. This wasn't Nome. Why were they in Los Angeles? Yukon eventually got to Compton._

_ "Yukon, why are we in Compton?"_

_ "This is a zombie apocalypse. The 'hood is the best place to go to. All these Gs are here to protect us."_

_ "Why aren't we in Nome? We're 3,000 miles away!"_

_ "I told you, this is the best place to be! Dingo, Kodi, and Nunivat are already here. They're getting Aleu from the Bloods."_

_ Yukon threw up West Side. Little did he know those Gs were South Side. They shot at Yukon. When he took a bullet, he disappeared out of nowhere. Saba tried to escape. She couldn't get going! She can't drive a stick!_

_ The South Side Gs shot her. She didn't even die from the apocalypse!_

She woke up expecting to see the yellow brick roads of Compton. Nope, she was back in the zombie environment. Kodi wasn't even in the truck. She got out to check on him.

"Kodi, are you ok?"

"I threw up! I don't know what's wrong with me! I didn't get bit!"

"You threw up!? Oh God! You're infected!"

"No I'm not! Don't worry!"

Saba jumped in the bed, pulled out the M-14 and went up to Kodi.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon!"

"Saba, what are you doing!?"

"I'm helping you! I don't want you to live as a zombie!"

"I'm fine! I'm not infected!"

Kodi threw up again. What the hell did he eat!? He hated the feeling of his own damn stomach compressing itself. Saba cocked the gun and put it to Kodi's head.

"Damn it, Saba!"

Kodi shoved the M-14 away and pushed her against the truck.

"No! Don't eat me!"

"Saba, look at me! I am fine! I'm not infected, I don't know what caused this, but it'll be over soon!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"I know you are, I appreciate you trying, but if I tell you I'm fine, I mean it!"

Kodi tried to take the gun, but she wouldn't let go.

"Saba…"

"Sorry."

She let go, and he put it back in the bed. He hugged her to let her know he's not angry.

"I love y…"

Kodi pushed her away so he wouldn't throw up on her.

"Sorry! Go ahead and get sleep. I'm going to stay out here."

"We're not going to Compton, are we?"

"What? What does Compton have anything to do with this?"

"Nothing, just a dream."

"Did you get shot up by some thugs?"

"No, just some gang bangers."

Saba went sleep again as Kodi stayed out having to deal with this stomach ache.


	9. Day 7

Kodi managed to sleep in the bed with his terrible stomach ache and the ability to induce vomiting. Yukon was the first to get out and check on him.

"How are you feeling, Kodi?"

"Not good. I don't know what I ate."

"I heard Saba thought you were infected."

"Yeah, she almost shot me! I had to push her back so she couldn't."

"Well, I'll come back out when we get close. Don't move much."

"Ok, thanks."

Kodi slept some more. Later, he got woke up by Yukon again.

"We're almost to shore. Are you good to drive?"

"I don't want to risk it. Go ahead and drive today."

Kodi weakly jumped out of the bed and got into the cab with Yukon's help.

"I wonder if the bullet made me sick! I don't think so though. I would've gotten sick earlier."

Yukon started the truck as the ice started to scrape along the shallow shore. The ice started to crack under the wheels of the truck.

"Kodi, should I start going? If the ice can touch, the truck can, but I don't want to get stuck or flood the engine block."

"Wait a little longer. The ice should continue towards the shore. If not, you can try it, but if we get stuck, we might be in trouble."

The cracking of the ice was able to be heard by the dogs from inside of the truck.

"We're gonna die!" Saba yelled.

"Saba, the truck can touch the ground, we're safe. Our only threat is getting stuck or having the engine suck up water!" Kodi said.

"What happens when the engine sucks up water?"

"Water will go into the cylinders and cause the engine to jam and die," Yukon said.

"Nice, I didn't know you knew that," Kodi said.

"Kendo learned that by experience. His Civic sucked up water when he drove through a puddle. When he tried to start it again, it bent the crankshaft."

Kendo was a good friend of Yukon's. They were both family dogs but they were both feared throughout Nome. Kendo loved his Civic, but he just bought a new one when the engine disaster happened.

The ice cracked and the truck fell through into the water. A chunk of ice got stuck against the drive shaft and made it unable to move. Panicked, Yukon when to accelerate, but the truck died. He started the truck again, went to go, and the engine died again.

"It keeps stalling!" he yelled in panic.

"Let me try!" Kodi said.

Kodi jumped into the drivers seat. The movement caused his stomach to compress itself.

"Not now!" Kodi said to himself.

Trying to hold back, Kodi started the truck and tried to get going. The engine died when the clutch slipped. He started the truck, shifted to reverse, and tried. There was a clink, then the engine died. Kodi couldn't hold back. He opened the door and let his stomach acid drop into the water. Dingo's wolf kicked in.

Dingo, it's your wolf. I guess I never opened up and talked to you.

"Now isn't the time!" Dingo said under his breath.

There is a piece of ice jammed on the drive shaft. That's why the truck won't go!

"Really? Well, how do I remove it?"

The next thing he knew, Dingo was under the water looking for the drive shaft.

"What is Dingo doing!?" Nunivat questioned, "He'll get killed."

Dingo searched and finally found the piece of ice crammed on the drive shaft. He tried to push it and kick it out. It was jammed good and he was running out of air. He surfaced to get air.

"Kodi! There's ice… jammed on the drive shaft!"

"How do you know!? Good thinking!"

Kodi went down to join Dingo. Yukon pulled him back.

"You're sick, I'll do it!"

Yukon jumped down into the water. Kodi turned the truck off to prevent an accidental spin of the wheels or drive shaft. His stomach compressed again.

Yukon met Dingo underneath the truck. Dingo tried to call out Yukon where it was, but his voice wasn't transmitted through the water. Yukon still found the ice.

On three! Dingo gestured.

Yukon had a flashback of the warehouse.

1...2...3!

Yukon and Dingo both worked to pull the ice from the drive shaft. Yukon was out of air and surfaced again. Dingo did the same. They went back into the water and worked at it. It wouldn't budge. Yukon surfaced.

"Kodi, wiggle the drive shaft! Go forward, then reverse! It'll…"

Yukon heard Dingo's laughing from the other side.

"Dingo, think with a normal mind for once!"

Kodi put the truck in 1st, heard a small clink, then put the truck in reverse, and heard another small clink.

"Good, keep doing that until Dingo and I can work the ice out!"

Dingo and Yukon went back under water. They gripped the ice as the drive shaft rotated back and forth. After having to surface twice, Dingo and Yukon worked the ice off the drive shaft and truck jerked forward. Kodi slammed the brakes.

"Are you guys ok?"

Yukon and Dingo surfaced.

"Feel great!"

They climbed into the truck. Kodi let the clutch slip as his stomach compressed again.

"Yukon, you drive."

Yukon got in the driver's seat and drove out of the river. That mission was a success! Once they got to dry land, the truck was able to breathe. Kodi felt like complete crap!

"Kodi, use some mouthwash!" Saba said.

"I'm sorry, I feel terrible! My stomach keeps compressing itself!"

"Don't explain it, please!" Nunivat said.

"Sorry, it's terrible."

Yukon turned on Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold. The first song on the album is Shepherd of Fire.

_"Let's take a moment and break the ice._

_So my intentions are known._

_See I don't pity in watching you suffer._

_I know the feeling of bein' down below._

_And I've got a story of my own._

_Don't you see I am your pride?_

_Agent of wealth,_

_Bearer of needs!"_ it went.

Kodi knew every word to this song. Singing it helped him take his mind off his terrible stomach ache.

"You listen to this album too much, Kodi," Dingo said.

"It's an amazing album!"

Yukon got the sudden desire to listen to the Bloodhound Gang. Here they are, stuck in the middle of a zombie wasteland looking for their sister before she gets infected, and here he is, now complaining about first world problems.

"We're gonna drop this next bomb for a money making playa that ain't with us no more," Yukon said.

Kodi, Dingo, and Nunivat immediately got the reference.

"Yeah, Notorious B.I.G." they each said.

"Hail no! We're gonna do this for a gangbanging thug that never seen it comin'!"

"Yeah! Tupac Shakur!"

Saba had no idea what the hell they were taking about. For those who don't know, look up the song Mope by the Bloodhound Gang.

Kodi had to roll down the window and throw up with the truck still moving.

"Kodi, do you need me to stop?"

"No, I'm fine! I need to find out what's wrong… oh God! My stomach feels like it's digesting itself!"

"Do you want more Motrin?" Dingo asked.

What an idiot…

"No I think the two tablets I had last night is en…"

Kodi now realized why his stomach ache was so bad.

"YOU GAVE ME 1600 MILLIGRAMS LAST NIGHT!" Kodi yelled.

"Hey, it was 6 hours later!"

Kodi's voice wasn't as violent as his anger. He was too weak to show his anger.

"YOU IDIOT! I…"

Kodi had to throw up again.

"Dude, you're a pussy, how do you…"

"Dingo, read the label. To take 1600 Mg, you have to wait at least 12 hours!" Nunivat said.

"How can you be so book-smart, but have no common sense?" Yukon asked.

Dingo read the label. Wow, did he feel stupid. Poor Kodi! What did he do! He just killed his brother!

"You're going to die and it's my fault!" Dingo panicked.

"What!? Kodi! Don't die!" Saba cried.

"Guys, calm down! I'm not gonna die!"

Yukon looked at the gauges.

"Guess what? We need gas!"

The four pups looked at Yukon as if he were Kim Jong-Un.

"One problem after another!" Dingo yelled.

"It's been like that since the green rain!" Nunivat said.

"For you, it's been like that since you were born," Yukon said.

"My luck is terrible!" Nunivat said.

Yukon looked at the gauges again. The fuel gauge bounced up to half way.

"The gauge is broken. It just decided it's want to be half way."

Kodi lost consciousness again.

"Are you ok?" Dingo asked.

"He's out, what do you think?" Saba asked.

Yukon drove on. It's been 200 miles since their last fill up, so the tank shouldn't be close to empty.

"I wonder how big this island is. Hopefully not too big," Yukon said.

There was a large hill. Hopefully by using that, they could gauge how big this island is. Kodi is that best with that stuff, however, he's sleeping. It was almost impossible to get him to wake up in the mode he's in now. Nunivat is the second best at it.

Once Yukon got to the top, he set the e-brake and all but Kodi got out. What a view! Holy crap! They got some food while they were at it.

"I'm guessing that's the river we crossed," Yukon said.

"You're guessing?" Dingo asked.

Yukon looked around. It was a peninsula! Aniu lied to them! She appeared behind them.

"I'm disappointed in your wolves," she said.

"What do you mean!?" Yukon yelled, "You lied to us! What kind of grandmother are you!?"

"Please don't be angry, Yukon. It was a test for the wolf in you. It was to see if you could figure out that this was a peninsula. I'm proud of Kodi for figuring out how to get on the ice, and I'm proud of Dingo for knowing why the truck wasn't going. The rest of you could've done better."

"You think you're helping us? Don't make things worse! Stop lying to us!" Saba yelled.

"She's right," Yukon said, "That could've gotten us killed! As it is, Kodi is already sick!"

"I lied to you, yes," Aniu confessed, "But I can predict what will happen. I knew by having you go across there by ice would get you to the other side safely. I also would've warned you if you needed to fill up first."

Yukon turned his back on Aniu. Saba did the same.

"If you don't want my help, I'll leave. As your grandmother, it's my responsibility to take care of you guys."

Dingo and Nunivat didn't join Yukon and Saba to turning their backs, but they didn't have full faith in Aniu.

"Can we at least see our dad?" Dingo asked.

"I'm afraid not," Aniu said, "I can't find him."

"You can't find your own son after his death?" Nunivat asked, "You didn't greet his death?"

"It's not like that… it's just… it pains me too much… my own son dead…"

Aniu was interrupted by Yukon, "Why can't you let us see our dad!?"

"I'm tired of getting interrupted."

Aniu disappeared and left the pups to figure out where to go.

"Where now?" Saba asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Yukon said.

Kodi woke back up in the truck feeling a little better. However, he's still in need of mouthwash. He got out of the truck and joined his brothers and sisters.

"Did you guys figure things out?"

Yukon looked pissed off.

"Aniu lied to us," he said.

"Why would grandma lie to us?"

"Apparently it's to test our wolf spirits. She said you and Dingo are the only ones with the wolf left."

"How did she lie to us?"

"This is a fricken peninsula like we initially thought. She told us it was an island, and she expected our wolves to go with our guts."

"Yeah, that would've been really nice to know."

Nunivat was still worried about Kodi.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did earlier. I hope my stomach is clear now. I still need mouthwash. That's one thing Yukon doesn't have."

"It's in the console."

Kodi didn't even think about checking the console. Damn Yukon is good! He got in the truck and swished some mouthwash. Thank God! The bad breath is gone! Just to be sure, he swallowed some so he could clear his throat of the toxic fumes.

"Are you ok?" Saba asked.

"Yeah, just clearing my mouth and throat!" Kodi replied.

"I know that feeling…" Dingo said hardly able to finish his sentence.

"I remember my girl's mom couldn't stand the thought of throwing up. It was her biggest phobia," Saba said.

"That sucks. That's pretty funny though. She wouldn't appreciate this at all," Nunivat said.

"Dogs throwing up didn't really bother her."

Kodi was looking around.

"I'd say search the eastern side of the peninsula, then work our way w…"

Kodi threw up.

"Damn it! That mouthwash went to waste!"

Dingo laughed his ass off at Kodi's misery.

"Go die, Dingo!"

"What do we do?" Yukon asked, "What do you think is the best idea?"

"We'll have to go old school," Kodi said, "We gotta use our scent. I got… I got a scent! Right over there!"

"Where?" Saba asked.

"I'm not sure entirely, but I have a small area to cover."

"You smell Aleu?" Nunivat confirmed.

"More or less. I got the scent of a large, and only wolf pack around. I know where to…"

Kodi's stomach compressed itself.

Come on! There's nothing left! Knock it off, stomach! Kodi yelled in his head.

Nothing but saliva came out this time.

"Damn it!"

Kodi knew to just keep it going. Once his stomach was done, he'd be right back to normal. Once his stomach got the unwanted saliva out, he nodded to the truck.

"Get in! Oww! Damn it! I hate my life sometimes!"

The five pups got back in the truck. When Kodi checked the clock, it already said 3:18.

"Damn, it's late! We don't have much time to look for her! Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah, we had lunch when you were out," Dingo said.

"Wow, thanks!"

"You couldn't have ate anyway," Yukon said.

Kodi turned on the radio. He put in 2pac. It was hard to swap out CDs while having to turn the wheel because the truck is going down a mountain and shifting. Once he finally did it, they got 2pac going.

"I'm so anxious to get to Aleu!" Kodi said.

"It's the moment of truth! What we've been waiting and fighting for!" Yukon said.

"And we can get to safety without leaving our sister behind!" Saba said.

About 15 minutes later, they were finally at the bottom of the mountain.

"Ah hell! Which way was the way I wanted to go!?" Kodi asked.

He got out and searched for the scent. The four other pups joined him.

"There!" Nunivat said.

They got in the truck and gunned off. Pealing out literally got Kodi stuck in the mud.

"Are you kidding me!?"

Kodi put it in 4 wheel drive and dropped the clutch. The truck wouldn't move.

"You're a genius, Kodi!" Dingo said.

"Shut up. You would've stalled!"

The five pups got out, put harnesses on, and pulled the truck out of the mud. I'm not sure if that's possible though. The clock now read 3:57.

"Great! What a good use of time!"

"We kinda want to find her tonight, Kodi," Saba said.

"I do too! We gotta look fast!"

Kodi controlled his launch this time. He headed to where the scent came from. Adrenaline rushed the pups once again. Kodi couldn't let his foot off the gas unless it's to put the clutch down and shift. Once in fifth, he kept the pedal to the metal. The speedometer hit 100. Then he realized he couldn't keep following the scent at that speed. He broke, then downshifted. Once down to 40, he didn't have the scent anymore.

"I'm messing up!" Kodi said.

Yukon caught the scent. They were right there! Aleu is right around the corner!

"IT'S HER! WE FOUND HER!"

At this point, Kodi is just rolling coal and laying rubber at this point. He couldn't control himself! The other four pups damn near jumped out of the truck themselves.

"RIGHT UP ON THAT HILL!" Yukon yelled.

Kodi stalled. He couldn't get going because he was so damn excited! It just kept stalling though.

"Come on you bastard! Stop stalling!"

Kodi finally got going. Once they got to the top of the hill, nothing was there.

"I smell her! She's here!" Yukon claimed.

"I smell her too! I know she's nearby!" Dingo agreed.

"We're not leaving until we find her!" Saba said.

The other four pups looked at her like she got a 95% on the SAT.

"What?"

They heard voices at the edge of the hill.

"Yukon, get binoculars!" Kodi said.

Yukon got binoculars and looked down at the voices! There she was!

"IT'S HER! IT'S HER!"

Yukon gripped Kodi and squeezed all the air out of him. He did the same to Saba, Nunivat, and Dingo. Kodi took a look. Sure as hell! They each got a look.

"ALEU!" Kodi called as loud as he could.

She couldn't hear him.

"ALEU!" they all called she was too far away.

"She's not infected! That's another victory!"

"Wait, her and other wolves are closing off an entrance to a cave!" Nunivat said.

"It's getting dark. It must be their procedure," Yukon brainstormed.

"No! ALEU! WAIT!" Dingo yelled.

"It's too late. They sealed themselves in!" Nunivat said.

"We gotta break in and get her!" Saba said.

"Are you crazy? They're ready to attack in there! Aleu will be straight up confused, and not think anything of us being there!" Kodi said, "Hate to say it, but we have to wait until tomorrow."

"We can't!" Nunivat said.

"Yes we can! This has lasted them a week, it'll last them another day."

The five dogs reluctantly got back in the truck. Tomorrow, they will go in and get their sister! The pups couldn't sleep! They were so anxious!

_Dingo woke up to zombies pounding on the windows of the truck._

_ "Kodi! What the hell is happening!?"_

_ "Take a guess!"_

_ "We're gonna die!" Saba yelled._

_ "Not without our sister! Grab your guns!"_

_ When the pups got out of the truck, they found themselves at the Miami Dolphins stadium._

_ "When the hell did we get here?" Dingo asked._

_ "We parked here last night, remember?" Kodi said._

_ "Inside the stadium?"_

_ They were fighting off zombies, meanwhile, there was a game and a spectating crowd._

_ "What the hell is going on?"_

_ Once they were done fighting their zombies, they saw Aleu and the other wolves getting attacked. A cave in the middle of the Miami Dolphins stadium! This makes no sense!_

_ The Dolphins scored, and the crowd cheered as Aleu was eaten alive! Do they even see what's happening right in front of them!?_

_ "Aleu!" Dingo yelled._

_ They all got down to the field. When they did, Robert Griffin III handed them cookies. The Dolphins weren't even playing the Redskins! Oh well, they'll take the cookies._

_ "Thanks RGIII!" Kodi said._

_ Dingo chowed down on this giant cookie._

Dingo was nibbling on Kodi's ear as he was dreaming about eating a cookie. Dingo opened his eyes. No wonder why it was so bland. He awkwardly got off of Kodi and laid of the opposite side of the truck.

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for a long time. I haven't really had time to work on this one**


End file.
